¡Cásate si puedes!
by Sakura Gremory
Summary: Cody y Bailey estan atravesando el mejor momento de sus vidas,los planes de Boda parecen marchar bien, Hasta que Bailey comienza a dudar sobre querer casarse, gracias a un secreto que Zack contó ¿Que pasa cuando la ex novia de Cody reaparece?. Al parecer Bailey no piensa dejar que nadie le quite a Cody, La boda de ensueño de ambos esta en peligro. Dos chicas, una Decisión
1. El anillo que causo todo

**ningún personaje me pertenece, salvo la historia**

**Bueno aquí esta la segunda parte que había prometido, espero les guste tanto como la primera **

* * *

><p><strong>¡Cásate si Puedes!<strong>

**Capitulo 1**

**El anillo que causo todo**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

><p>.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.<p>

Ella sostuvo el anillo en sus manos, en ese momento sentía que siempre pasaba, siempre era él, la persona que entregaba todo por ella, un sentimiento de culpa la invadió, no es que no lo quisiera. Pero ¿cómo seguir adelante cuando ella era la causante que hubiera renunciado a ir a la universidad? ¿Cómo podía siquiera verlo a los ojos? Zack se lo había dicho: Cody la amaba demasiado. Porque él siempre la ponía primero. Bailey recordó lo que había dicho en la graduación ¿y si lo Hubiera hecho? ¿Si se hubiera quedado con Cody? si lo hubiera elegido a él, quizá las cosas serian diferentes. Pero él había tomado sus manos y le había dicho que estaba bien, que siguiera sus sueños, que ella merecía ir aunque él no hubiera sido aceptado en Yale. Entonces ¿porque ahora que sabía que él había preferido esperarla, mudarse cerca de la escuela a la que él no podía ir, solo por estar junto a ella, la hacía sentir mal?  
>En ese momento ese anillo representaba todo lo que ella nunca hizo por él en los últimos tres años. Demostrarle que lo amaba. Cody daba más de lo que recibía, él merecía a una persona que pudiera darle más de lo que ella le había dado. Todas las veces que habían discutido en los ultimos años, todas esas veces en las que llamo a Cody celoso paranoico, siempre creyó que era por la inseguridad de Cody, pero si lo pensaba bien, ella era quien lo había hecho sentir inseguro. ¡Oh! ¿Que había hecho con él? La respuesta era simple, en los últimos años había conocido mas personas y había veces en las que dejaba a Cody esperando. Porque no importaba lo mal que ella se portara. Él siempre estaba ahí esperándola.<p>

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¡Hey Bailey! —Cody entro sosteniendo varios sobres. —Las invitaciones llegaron

Bailey vio el rostro de Cody, era tan dulce en un sentido extraño. Aun con sus múltiples defectos, con sus alergias, aversión a los gérmenes, sin contar que era compulsivo con ciertas cosas como la comida, era sin duda el chico más lindo, amable y educado que ella había conocido

—Cody ¿por qué no me dijiste de la beca de Dartmouth?

Cody hizo un rostro de sorpresa ¿Cómo lo había sabido? Solo había una explicación y esa tenia nombre "Zack"

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Porque no era importante—contesto Cody. — no pensaba aceptar

— ¿Por qué?—pregunto Bailey. —Esto era importante

—Bailey, no te lo comente porque no pensé jamás en aceptarlo, me di cuenta que no necesitaba seguir compitiendo, sabes estoy orgulloso de lo que soy, de lo que tengo

— ¿Te quedaste por mi?

Cody había temido esa pregunta, la respuesta era «sí» Él no creía poder estar separado de ella de nuevo, lo había comprobado cuando terminaron la primera y única vez en parís, ese día que ambos discutieron, el día que ambos dijeron cosas que quizá no sentían. Trato de olvidarla. Dios y media escuela era testigo de eso, trato por todos los miedos de olvidarla y no sentirse tan miserable, pero simplemente fue imposible. Él jamás dejo de amarla…Suspiro resignado, esperaba que ella jamás se enterara de eso, pero como siempre no contaba con algo llamado "Zack Martin" —Alias su hermano— para decir cosas que no debía decir ¿Es que no podía guardar un secreto?

—En parte—finalmente claudico ante la mirada de Bailey

Eso había sido suficiente. Él había dejado ir una oportunidad por ella ¿Acaso era tonto?

—No es que creyera que…—Se detuvo antes de continuar—No era importante es solo que descubrí que hay más cosas en la vida que asistir a la universidad, estoy orgulloso de lo que hago, al principio estaba tan decepcionado de mi mismo por no haber entrado a Yale, sentía que todo lo que había hecho no valía la pena y el día de la graduación, cuando me dijiste que habías sido aceptada…Escucha ese día en verdad sentí que la vida era injusta, que mis sueños se habían ido a la basura. –Explico despacio

— ¿Tu me culpas por haber ido a Yale y tu no?—pregunto Bailey, había enojo en sus palabras. — ¿Crees que tú eras la persona que debía ir?

—No, se que no merecía ir, no me esforcé como tú, siempre di por sentado que era listo y por eso no debía esforzarme demasiado, tú te esforzaste más que yo…—Cody la vio fijamente, le era muy conocida esa misma escena. ¡Oh! ¿Acaso ella quería terminar con él? todo era tan parecido a su ruptura en parís, claro sin un lindo paisaje que ver o un Hermano cayendo desde el cielo solo para rematar el momento, en ese momento lo único que había era la lluvia y el trafico habituales en Boston. — ¿Por qué estas tan molesta?—Pregunto Cody. Felicitándose por su ingenio, esta vez no dejaría que las palabras salieran cual vomito verbal, conocía esa mira pérfida que Bailey tenia. Cody entrecerró los ojos—Un momento, un momento —dijo despacio — ¿Por qué tienes el rostro de alguien que está por decir algo terrible?

Bailey mordió sus labios. Cody era muy listo ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan listo? Bueno Cody era muy listo

—Creo que necesito pensar las cosas de nuevo

— ¿Qué cosas? ¿Qué estas pensando?

Bailey le dirigió una mirada complaciente. Cody sabía lo que estaba por decirle, simplemente no quería escucharlo

— Mentiste, decidiste solo que esto era lo mejor para los dos, ni siquiera pensaste que quizá yo quería que tu tomaras la oportunidad, así como lo hiciste por mi ese día en la graduación, ese día te dije que te elegía a ti y no a Yale. Pero me dijiste que yo debía ir, ¡que era lo mejor!

—Quizá cometí un error, UNO—Cody levanto la Voz—Fue mi error no decirte sobre esa beca, no creí que fuera importante

—Lo era, no quiero que un día me veas y te des cuenta que dejaste ir una oportunidad por mí, que me reproches lo que tú solo decidiste, porque sé que un día lo harás Porque yo lo hago—.Bailey suspiro —me arrepiento de haber elegido Yale

—Pero Bailey

—Lo siento Cody, necesito poner mis ideas en orden

— ¿Qué significa eso?

—Que no puedo casarme aun contigo

Sin duda eso no se lo esperaba, era listo pero en ese momento se sentía tan perdido como Zack en una biblioteca… Solo para entender un poco esas palabras debía escucharlas de nuevo, a si que dijo lo más inteligente que se le ocurrió — ¿Estás loca verdad? ¿Es una broma? ¿Qué hay de mal contigo? —Cody froto sus manos de forma nerviosa, no era doctor pero sin duda estaba sufriendo un ataque de pánico… ¿Ella acaba de decir lo que él creía?

—Cody

—Es una broma, ya pagamos el salón. ¿Me estas dejando? ¿De nuevo?

— ¡Oye no! —exclamo Bailey. —De nuevo no... La primera vez fue tu culpa

— ¡No te engañe! tu si estuviste con un francés

— ¿A quién se le ocurre practicar una cita con una amiga?

—Perdóname si quería que nuestro primer aniversario fuera perfecto... y era London esa chica ¿Cómo confundiste a London con una chica? ¿En verdad estamos discutiendo por esto? —Pregunto Cody —Solo di las palabras y no trates de buscar excusas

—No puedo casarme contigo

Ahí estaba el sonido ¿Acaso no era su corazón rompiéndose de nuevo? Cody casi podía jurar que había escuchado un Crack salir de su pecho, aunque eso era físicamente imposible, ambos se vieron fijamente. ¿Qué se supone que hicieran? ¿Cuál de los dos debía de irse con un acto dramático?

Cody rebusco en su cerebro para encontrar una respuesta adecuada, pero no la encontró, fue entonces cuando la llamada de Zack los distrajo segundos .Cuando con gran desanimo volvió a verla, se encontré con la mirada de Bailey quien lo observaba con curiosidad. Cundo sus ojos se encontraban con los suyos, le mostraban una media-sonrisa, como queriendo decir "Era de esperar".

Eso lo dejo algo molesto… La situación requería una salida dramática, estaba escrito en el manual de rupturas, bueno no...Pero si existiera ese manual sin duda habría una página dedicada a cómo salir dramáticamente cuando terminas con alguien, sin duda una regla seria salir cual diva de la habitación con el orgullo aun a flote y claro azotar la puerta solo para enfatizar el grado de disgusto… el dilema era que ninguno movía un musculo

—Esto es ridículo—dijo Cody levantando las manos, vio las invitaciones, pateo la mesita y salió azotando la puerta… Alguien tenía que hacerlo. Sin suda tenía que ponerle fin a ese sin sentido.

Bien quizá no era lo mas listo que había podido hacer. pensándolo bien ¿Porque había salido? bien pudo simplemente ir a la habitación, pero ya estaba hecho Bailey recapacitaría. tenia que hacerlo. ¿o no? ¿Y si realmente no lo hacia? Bueno podía ir pensando como dejar a London Viuda. Por que Zack moriría pronto

* * *

><p>Bueno aquí esta el primer capitulo de esta Historia.. que corresponde a Cody Y Bailey [Cailey] espero sus comentarios<p> 


	2. ¿Que yo dije que?

**Ningún personaje me pertenece.**

**solo la historia es mía**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Cásate si puedes!<strong>

**Capitulo 2**

**¿Que yo dije que?**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

><p>Cody pensó en lo que acababa de pasar, lo habían dejado, abandonado, votado. A un mes de su boda. Bueno quizá había algo bueno en todo eso; Cody busco una señal que le indicará donde estaba el lado bueno de todo el asunto, no pudo encontrar nada salvo una conclusión por demás obvia: <em><strong>Todo eso en definitiva era un jodido caos<strong>_, estaba en una situación con dos posibles resultados. Ella podía volver o era tiempo de admitir que después de casi 9 años, su relación simplemente había terminado.

Recordó la frase que usaba con Bailey

"Te amo Bailey"

"Te amo al cuadrado"

¿Donde habían quedado esas palabras?  
>La cuestión no era si Bailey las había olvidado, la cuestión era asesinar a su hermano lentamente sin que nadie sospechara, de acuerdo, era más que obvio que estaba molesto por el hecho que de nuevo ella lo dejaba, quizá y solo quizá la primera vez, él había tenido la mitad de la culpa. Pero ahora era inocente de todo, ella simplemente había buscado un pretexto para huir de él.<p>

Pensando en eso  
>¿Donde rayos podía estar?<br>Llegados a este punto no servía de nada lamentarse. No pensaba volver a ser, él, quien la buscara esta vez, esta vez ella debía ser quien se diera cuenta que había cometido un error.

¡Vaya ironía! Casi era risible de una forma macabra, sin duda Zack jamás tendría ese problema, su hermano continuaba, casi nunca y realmente nunca había mostrado aprecio por los sentimientos de alguien que no fuera su propia persona. Aunque ahora era diferente.

Cody volvió a cubrir su cuerpo con una manta mientras trataba de superar todo aquello. Era más que claro que esta vez él no había hecho nada malo; Quizá había guardado un secreto, pero no es como si hubiera sido infiel, él presentía y temía que ella solo hubiera buscado una excusa para poder irse.

El momento en que Zack puso un pie en el departamento de su hermano supo que algo no estaba bien, de hecho podía sentir casi un aura asesina emanar del lugar, con sumo cuidado introdujo la llave en la puerta, la visión que tuvo casi lo hace pensar que realmente algo muy malo ha pasado en ese lugar.

—Hey amigo ¿Estás bien? Mamá me dijo que estabas mal

—Tu—dijo Cody señalándolo—Tú se lo dijiste

Zack levanto las manos y volteo atrás, solo para estar seguro que se refería a él y no a alguien más

—Vale fui yo me descubriste… ¿Qué fue lo que dije y a quien?

Cody volvió a enterrar su rostro en el sillón

—Wow ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?—pregunto Zack viendo a su alrededor, sin duda ese lugar era desconocido, solo para estar seguro que no había entrado en una zona desconocida o un mundo paralelo camino de nuevo a la puerta, sin duda quizá se había equivocado de departamento.

—Se fue—dijo Cody con un suspiro—Bailey me dejo

—Lo entiendo, finalmente se dio cuenta que eres extraño. Había tardado un poco—Zack se acerco a su hermano. Usaba su habitual tono burlón, pero esta vez sabia que las cosas eran serias, Cody muy pocas veces parecía calmado —Hasta donde se podía—cuando se trataba de Bailey.

Zack esperaba encontrarse con insultos y reproches pero en su lugar Cody era como un muñeco de trapo abandonado en un rincón, no estorbaba pero tampoco se veía bien.

—Se fue porque le mentí sobre la beca—dijo con un suspiro. —Ese fue su pretexto para dejarme esta vez.

Zack vio a todos lados como quien es descubierto haciendo algo malo

— ¿Le mentiste? Eso no es propio de ti

Cody entre cerró los ojos y vio a Zack de forma acusadora

—De acuerdo, primero cálmate, estas muy alterado —Zack se sentó frente a su hermano — ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que paso?

Cody se levanto del rincón del sillón que había agarrado como refugio. No estaba resentido, no, para nada. Simplemente estaba cansado, con lentitud relato a su hermano lo ocurrido los últimos días

—Entonces ¿se fue? —Pregunto Zack

Cody asintió tomando su trozo de mantita azul entre las manos

—Tío, no quiero presionarte, pero ¿qué planeas hacer?

— Ella no contesta el teléfono, le he dejado muchos mensajes

— Sabes lo que opino del matrimonio— Dijo Zack de forma casual— Una mujer toda tu vida. — Hizo un gesto de miedo. — y en tú caso realmente es solo una

—Me lo dice quien se caso en las Vegas, se hizo un tatuaje con el nombre de London. Y una frase cursi.

— ¡Oye! Al menos yo tuve Muchas novias antes de amarrarme a una y Sobreviví a Moseby Y al padre de London, el cual me hizo firmar un contrato de matrimonio

Cody suspiro. Lo cierto era que estaba molesto, aunque aun no sabía si era con él, con ella o para variar con el mundo.

— ¿No piensas ir a buscarla?

—No, no pienso hacerlo, ella se fue a un mes de nuestra boda… ¿Qué se supone que haga? ¿Que deje todo y vaya tras ella y le ruegue que regrese conmigo?—Cody acomodo su cabello—Puedo hacerlo, pero si ella no quiere casarse, no tiene sentido que la obligue a estar conmigo

—No lo creo—dijo Zack en tono sorprendido— ¿Realmente planeas renunciar a ella? ¿Despues de casi diez años de relación?

—Yo no renuncie a ella—dijo Cody—Ella se alejo de mi

— ¿Sabes? Hay cosas peores que no casarte. —Dijo Zack  
>— ¿La muerte?<br>— ¿Qué? Claro que no. Quedarte sin papel en el baño eso si es malo, muy malo. Pero volviendo a ti —Zack volvió su mirada de nuevo hacia su hermano—Es hora que dejes de estar haciendo esto—Señalo el lugar—Lo que sea que estabas haciendo…Hoy volverás a estar en el mercado de chicas, así que ¿Cómo las prefieres? ¿Pelirrojas? ¿Morenas?

— ¿Acaso ese es tu celular?—pregunto Cody

—Claro que es mi celular

—London sabe que aun tienes el número de todas esas chicas en él

—Claro que lo se

La voz de London los interrumpió

—Hola linda—dijo Zack con una sonrisa

Ahí estaban sus primeros síntomas de locura, ahora escuchaba a London. Vio en todas direcciones solo para estar seguro que no estaba sufriendo un ataque de pánico de nuevo

— ¿Estás bien?—Zack levanto una ceja

—He creído oír a London —dijo Cody

—Soy yo —dijo London

—Ahí está de nuevo la voz

—Cody… Creo que necesitas descanso. Realmente Bailey se llevo tu cerebro, London está hablando —Zack señalo su celular—de hecho es de ella la idea de que salgas con alguien, y créeme a ti te hace falta salir con más gente ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que saliste con una chica que no fuera Bailey?

—No sé, desde la primera vez que terminamos... Salí con la hermana de Woody una vez

—Eso fue cuando estábamos en el instituto…Bueno eso termina ahora, Veras Bailey volverá si se entera que seguiste adelante.

— ¡Zack!...

—Tu créeme hermano, yo sé de estas cosas —afirmo Zack volviendo a ver su teléfono. Estaba claro que su hermano necesitaba mucha ayuda. Sin duda Cody era el ejemplo de ser virgen por elección. Zack sintió un escalofrío de pensar que eso pudiera ser cierto.

— Si accedo a esto ¿dejaras de hablar tú y London donde quiera que este?

— ¡Oye!—dijo London señalándolo desde la pantalla del celular—Aun te puedo oír, tu chico menos atractivo y más listo que Zack—dijo muy despacio—Que este a cientos de kilómetros de ti no significa que no entienda lo que estas insinuando.

Quizá Zack y la loca de London tenían razón, o quizá realmente ya estaba loco ¿London y Zack teniendo razón? Solo faltaba que una vaca volara ese día. Aunque cosas peores le habían pasado toda la vida, como vivir toda su vida tras la sombra del fabuloso Zack, siempre era el hermano menor de Zack. Lo único que siempre había tenido era su cerebro, el cual parecía que se había ido junto con Bailey

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

><p>Los tres genios de la época moderna sin duda eran:<p>

La persona que invento la cinta adhesiva

La persona que estaba detrás del GPS

Y por supuesto quien fuera que invento el identificador de llamadas

Bailey suspiro profundo cuando puso un pie en el aeropuerto, no es que nunca hubiera visto una palmera en su vida, de hecho ella había viajado por el mundo, colgó el teléfono y trato de parecer calmada y no parecer una completa idiota por estar tan nerviosa, no es que hubiera cometido un delito. Solamente había dejado a su novio a un mes de su boda incluso ella podía escuchar la palabra «Perra» en su oído, quizá no había sido muy buena idea. Pero en su defensa si es que tenía alguna defensa posible, lo cual parecía casi imposible. La boda era como gran Tsunami, amaba a Cody pero…

Bailey suspiro profundo la verdad era que no tenia defensa a lo que había hecho, simplemente había salido huyendo.

—Genial—dijo bajo mientras trataba de recordar su última conversación con London

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—_Bailey…Deberías hacer algo con esa ropa—había dicho London con su habitual tono grosero—Y tus manos… Ugg te lo aseguro solo Cody te encuentra la chica más linda del mundo _

— _¡Oye! Eso es muy grosero. Además hay muchos chicos que me encuentran atractiva _

— _¿Hay más gente ciega? _

— _¡London! _

—_De acuerdo—London había hecho un puchero— ¿Quiénes son los ciegos?_

—_De acuerdo... Cuando estaba en Yale, había un chico que…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Bailey sacudió su cabeza, debía dejar de recordar cosas, pero sobre todo ¿Por qué London parecía tener un poder para sacar esa parte de ella?Si pudiera verse en ese momento seguro tendría la apariencia de un criminal. Puesto de sobra, ella ya se sentía así.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Aquí? —London acomodo sus lentes de sol —Tú y Cody deben de dejar de hacer estas cosas… Interrumpí mi Luna de Miel por esto

—London… ya no estabas de luna de miel —dijo Bailey —Además fue tu idea todo esto

— ¿Mía?—pregunto London sorprendida— ¿Yo tuve una idea como esta?

—Ummm…—Bailey la vio unos segundos, el rostro estupefacto de London era demasiado perturbador—Realmente no fue toda tu idea. Pero si gran parte de ella

—Exactamente ¿Cuál fue mi idea? —pregunto London confundida

—Lo de no casarme si no estaba segura… me dijiste que no había tenido verdaderas experiencias y que Cody era el único chico formal con el que había salido durante casi toda mi vida

— ¿Dije todo eso? ¡Espera! ¿Que estas queriendo decir?

—London abriste mis ojos a la verdad, siempre tuve miedo a las cosas, desde que Salí de Kettlecorn y me embarque en el S.S Tipton sabía que quería más en mi vida que solo ser la esposa de un granjero, quería conocer el mundo

London asintió aunque realmente estaba viendo su manicura, no es que no le importara lo que Bailey le decía, simplemente había mejores cosas que hacer en la vida que escuchar la triste historia de su amiga. Además todos sabían lo mucho que ella había querido huir de ese torpe barco desde que puso un pie sobre la cubierta… Aunque al final había terminado amando asistir a la escuela, aun con Bailey como compañera.

— ¿Entonces donde entro yo en todo eso?—finalmente pregunto London

Bailey vio el rostro de London, realmente no había cambiado con los años, aun seguía siendo esa compañera de cuarto que la maltrataba….

—En lo que me dijiste sobre la vida

Ahí estaba el detalle ¿Desde cuándo le prestaban atención a lo que ella decía? Sin duda Bailey experimentaba un momento de estupidez crónica.

— ¿Yo dije algo así?

—London… amo a Cody pero muy pocas veces le he demostrado cuanto lo amo

— ¿Dejarlo es tu forma de hacerlo? ¡Chica! tú sí que eres extraña—afirmo London con un movimiento de cabeza—Vaya forma de decirle a alguien que lo quieres

—Dejarlo no es la forma—dijo Bailey despacio—Conquistarlo

— ¿Conquistarlo? Pero si el ya te quiere... o Lo hacía hasta que tomaste un avión lejos de él

—Lo sé, lo que quiero es que me ayudes a demostrarle a Cody cuanto lo amo, antes de la boda

— ¿Aun hay boda?

— ¿Qué significa eso?—pregunto Bailey

London acomodo su cabello, no había razón para andar con rodeos

—En este momento Zack está con Cody ayudándolo a superarte

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Lo dejaste... Dah ¿Por qué otra razón?

—Le dije que necesitaba tiempo, no dije que... ¡Oh por dios! Zack está con Cody

—Y su celular con miles de nombres de chicas, listo para superarte

—Espera ¿Qué? ¿Dejas que Zack aun tenga esos nombres? ¿Por qué?

London frunció el ceño, tantas preguntas a la vez la confundían

—En primera… soy London tengo un ejército privado y una chica agarra algo mío simplemente hago que no vea la luz del día de… —London se detuvo antes de evidenciar sus verdaderos motivos—es decir voy de compras y confió en Zack.

—Creo que cometí un error

— ¿Tú crees?—pregunto London— ¿Cómo lograste entrar a Yale? Antes creía que eras una chica demasiado lista...Pero no de una forma agradable, ahora me pregunto ¿Qué le paso a esa granjera ruda? Es como si todo tu cerebro hubiera desaparecido, tampoco es como si Cody fuera muy lindo, admitamos el hecho que Zack es el lindo de ellos dos, Cody es… Bueno Cody, y a pesar de todo te quiere o quería.

Bailey busco algo que refutara lo que London acababa de afirmar de una forma un tanto grosera, incluso para ser London había sido demasiado directa. El punto no era si London era amable, el punto era que por primera vez y que dios se apiadara de ella, London tenía razón.

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.<p>

Cody había pasado la mayor parte de su día en el trabajo, había tenido la visita de un crítico muy importante, solo esperaba que todo le fuera bien, tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar ese día. Cuando finalmente logro salir del restaurante la lluvia comenzaba a caer más fuerte, tomo su abrigo y camino en dirección a la calle, abrió su paraguas junto a una chica, los autos arrojaban agua sobre las calles, por lo que tuvo que hacerse hacia atrás para evitar que lo mojaran

— ¡Cuidado!—dijo una voz femenina

Cody volteo, la chica estaba mojada, quizá porque él se había apartado a tiempo, eso no le importo mucho… él prefería que otros tocaran esa agua llena de gérmenes.

—Lo siento—dijo Cody sin realmente sentirlo, simplemente quería ser amable

La chica acomodo sus lentes y lo vio de forma enojada, sin duda era un cretino con "C" mayúscula... Solo había conocido a alguien así, Zack Martín, sin duda era el chico mas patán que ella hubiera conocido alguna vez, muy diferente de Cody... Pensando en Cody ese chico se parecía mucho a él

— ¿Cody?—pregunto ella acercándose un poco más

Cody tardo unos segundos en identificar la voz, vaya sorpresa ¿Acaso no era Barbara su primera novia? ¿Qué es lo que dicen del destino? Cierto que es toda una farsa inventada por las personas, Cody creía en las matemáticas y matemáticamente hablando era muy poco probable que esa chica fuera su ex novia. Pero ahí estaba frente a él, empapada y viéndolo fijamente... ¿Quién era él para cuestionar al destino?

* * *

><p><strong>Hola ^^ Bueno estamos por terminar el año.. espero que les vaya genial.. Bueno es mi ultima actualización de este año..muchas gracias por su apoyo en el primer capitulo, espero esta historia les guste tanto como la primera parte**


	3. Factor X

**Los personajes de Suite life Series no me pertenecen **

**[u.u extraño a esos gemelos] **

**[Gracias por sus comentarios en los primeros dos capítulos]**

**Es un reto escribir en este Fandom... realmente gracias por su apoyo y aceptación.**

**[Mil disculpas por la cacofonía] **

* * *

><p><strong>¡Cásate si puedes!<strong>

**Capitulo 3**

**Factor X **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Qué ocurre cuando crees que ya nada puede salir mal? Por lo general la experiencia dicta que saldrá peor... Bailey Pickett sabía bien que las cosas habían pasado de mal a peor cuando muy amablemente (por no decir de forma nada agradable) London le informo lo que ocurría con su hasta entonces novio/Prometido y recientemente conocido como el _EX NOVIO/PROMETIDO_

Al parecer Cody había tomado su dedición de no casarse de una forma dramática (Nada que no fuera sorpresa) Había seguido el consejo nada bueno de Zack, de salir con mas personas ¿Pero qué pasaba con Zack? Acaso estaba mal de la cabeza… lo más probable era que si lo estaba, vamos que el chico no era un santo de virtudes e inteligencia.

Bailey acomodo su sombrero vaquero, cuestionándose el hecho de llevar un sombrero vaquero en California, con el calor que hacía en ese momento. London había dicho algunas cosas en su habitual tono despreocupado.

—Bailey, tampoco es grave, solo vuelve y dile a Cody que te arrepientes de arrepentirte de casarte

— ¿Qué? No entendí eso

London negó y vio a Bailey como si la pobre no lograra entender lo más básico de la vida.

Ver esa mirada en London le causo un escalofrió; Bailey podía decir muchas cosas sobre su vida en la granja. Y ella sabía que no era un hueso fácil de roer. Pero afirmar que London tenía razón en algo y que la viera como si fuera una ignorante total, sin duda debía significar que el fin de los tiempos estaba cerca. Bien podía ver al cielo y esperar ver una vaca volando pronto. No valía la pena llorar sobre la leche derramada, era de Kansas, sabia afrontar lo que la vida le mandara o en su defecto los errores que ella cometiera, amaba a Cody y lo quería para toda la vida, eso lo tenía claro…

— ¡Oh!—exclamo London viendo su celular—Creo que acabas de perder a tu novio/Ciego Cody

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Zack lo enrollo con una "Amiguita"

—No, más bien Cody tropezó con una Ex… una tal Bárbara… según Zack irán a almorzar juntos esta tarde y no ha preguntado por ti ¿Por qué no lo has llamado?—pregunto London de forma acusadora—se que él te estuvo llamando.

—Creí que no se rendiría y que al final me pediría volver

—Suerte con eso, como yo lo veo; perdiste ese barco hace tiempo—London hizo un ademan con la mano, solo para enfatizar el final de su oración

Bailey rodo los ojos y se pregunto ¿Por qué de todas las personas de mundo había terminado al lado de London?

—Por cierto ¿Qué haces en california sin Zack?

London coloco sus brazos en forma de jarra, como si hubiera estado esperando esa pregunta

—Mi padre quiere que arregle las cosas entre los St. Mark, a cambio no desaparecerá a Zack en alguna isla desierta.

— ¿Cómo espera tu padre que lo hagas? Es decir ¿No espera que engañes a Todd de nuevo?

—No entiendo tu insinuación de "Engaño" — afirmo London

Bailey llevo su mano a la frente, sin duda a los ojos de Zack y London eso no era engaño. London no había "Engañado" a Todd. Simplemente se había casado con alguien mas, mientras era prometida de otro alguien. Pero eso distaba mucho de ser un engaño

No necesitaba una bola de cristal para saber lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Incluso London lo sabía, eso era aterrador. "London lo sabía". ¿Qué clase de mundo loco era ese?  
>Bailey medito la información.<p>

Bárbara, la misma chica que había conocido años atrás. La que dejo a _Su Cody_, estaba de nuevo cerca.  
>La situación era complicada, si bien la heredera de Boston ya no era la compañera que la maltrataba, aun seguía siendo la amiga que la maltrataba. Aunque eso era un poco duro, porque London no sabía cómo socializar, así que no era tanta culpa de ella.<br>Comenzaba a divagar, pero en serio, ¿acaso las Ex´s sabían cuando los chicos tenían problemas con las novias?  
>Bárbara podía ser la primera novia de Cody, pero ella sería la última. Pero primero debía conquistar de nuevo a su novio, —Recientemente conocido como su Ex — (De nuevo)<p>

Eso estaba mal, jodidamente mal.  
>La tal "Bárbara" estaba con su chico. Si, para efectos prácticos Cody seguía siendo su chico.<br>Y ¿porque el avión a Boston estaba retrasado?  
>Comenzaba a pensar de forma paranoica, pero nunca debes subestimar el alcance de una Ex, La paranoia era el menor de sus males.<br>Si hubiera un manual sobre relaciones y cómo funcionan. Habría un capítulo dedicado a cómo lidiar con las y los Ex's que aparecían cada tanto en la vida.  
>Quizá si existía dicho manual, el punto es que ella no lo tenía.<br>¿Y si le regalaba flores a Bárbara?  
>¡Oh! Él solía regalarle flores sin ninguna razón, siempre la sorprendía con un ramo, y ella siempre sonreía cuando él lo hacía, sin duda era su chico. No pensaba perderlo ante Bárbara, solo pensarlo le causaba escozor.<br>A estas alturas ya había admitido, asimilado y digerido que London tenía razón. El fin de los tiempos estaba cerca, algún cerdo pasaría volando y se lo confirmaría.

Existe un dicho que dice: **_Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde_**  
>Bueno ella no pensaba perder a Cody, simplemente debía recordarle porque eran perfectos juntos. Era lo que necesitaba para abrir sus ojos y darse cuenta que si él había renunciado a esa beca, no había sido por ser egoísta, ella sí que era egoísta, ahora su mente no tenía dudas de lo que debía hacer.<p>

—Mucha suerte con eso chica granjera!— Dijo London en forma de ánimo. — un consejo, arranca el cabello de esa chica que ronda a tu chico  
>—No pienso pelearme con ella, mucho menos golpearla<br>— ¿Enserio? Pues vaya sorpresa, con esas garras que tienes como manos, bien podrías usarlas para defender lo que es tuyo—Sin duda London seguía siendo la chica que la maltrataba, pero muy en el fondo la quería. —No dejes que te lo quiten, si necesitas desaparecerla solo debes decirlo, nadie la encontrara jamás.

Bailey puso cara de susto, era probable que eso fuera cierto. Muy a su forma London trataba de animarla.

Y ¿porque el estúpido avión no llegaba? Cada segundo que perdía era importante, quizá no fuera bárbara la que intentara quitarle a Cody, pero si cualquier chica que se acercara a él, ella confiaba en Cody. No confiaba en las chicas que estaban a su alrededor. Pensándolo bien Cody era todo lo que alguna chica o chico de sexualidad cuestionable podía querer. Si, quizá tenía muchos defectos y alergias. Quizá era especial con la comida y tenía unos hábitos que rayaban en la obsesión, sobre todo cuando se trababa de la limpieza. Quitando todo eso Cody era inteligente, amable, guapo, se preocupaba por las personas más de lo que se preocupaba por él mismo y nunca pedía nada a cambio. De nuevo pensó en las flores, sin duda Cody le compraría flores a ella si fueran a almorzar juntos.

¡Flores no! Él no podía ni debía darle flores a la tal Bárbara

—_Pasajeros con destino a Boston favor de abordar por la puerta 5_

Bailey suspiro aliviada. Finalmente podía volver al lado de Cody, de donde nunca debió irse

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

><p>Cody busco una playera que combinara con sus pantalones, no estaba haciendo nada malo, no es como si estuviera siendo infiel ¿Verdad? El simple hecho de estarse cuestionando eso lo hacían sentir realmente infiel<p>

«No, no, Bailey se había ido, Había sido ella» se dijo mentalmente volviendo a buscar la ropa, estaba nervioso. Hacía años no salía con otra chica que no fuera Bailey.

«No, no saldría con otra chica» se obligo a recordarse, si pensaba eso sería darle la razón a Zack. Quien afirmaba que eso era una "Cita". Sin duda no era una cita, solo dos personas del sexo opuesto almorzando juntos.

¿Cuál era el problema con él? Era sencillo, inteligente, sabía cocinar, sin contar sus habilidades en el hogar. ¿Porque las chicas lo dejaban? (De acuerdo sólo dos en toda su vida)

—Wow... Alguien está nervioso por su cita—dijo Zack

—No es una cita y no estoy nervioso

— ¿Enserio? Por cierto ¿Ositos amorosos? ¿En verdad aun usas calzoncillos de ositos amorosos?

Cody vio hacia abajo, había olvidado ponerse los pantalones, en el caos de mente que tenía en ese momento, los pantalones eran su ultima preocupación. Busco sus Jeans rápidamente, mientras Zack se reía de forma descarada de su ropa interior.

—El problema es que eres un buen tipo, a las chicas les gustan los tipos rudos—finalmente dijo Zack dejando de reírse  
>—Ese es un pésimo cliché y muy mal consejo — Dijo Cody de forma seria.<br>— ¿En verdad? Solo dime, ¿dónde está tu prometida o debo decir Ex? Créeme se sobre estas cosas, quizá tu sabes mucho sobre "Relaciones duraderas" pero yo sé cómo darle celos a una chica

Eso era un golpe bajo, incluso para alguien como Zack. Pero debía reconocer que tenía razón, en cuento a que no sabía dónde estaba Bailey, moriría antes de reconocer que Zack pudiera darle consejos sobre su relación...¡Vamos! que era Zack, su hermano nunca fue el mejor ejemplo de cómo conservar una chica, con Zack mas bien era:**_ Como salir con varias chicas y que no te maten al saberlo_**.

—Hablando de chicas, cuéntame sobre Bárbara ¿Nervioso por volver a verla?  
>— ¿Por qué debería estar nervioso? solo somos dos amigos almorzando juntos<br>— "Amigos" ¿por eso estas usando demasiada loción?

Había veces en las que Cody quería encontrar un botón que apagará a su hermano. La cruel verdad era que no existía ese botón mágico.

— ¿Qué pasara con Bailey?—pregunto Zack

Cody a veces se preguntaba: si su hermano era consciente de lo que hablaba o simplemente hablaba sin pensar las cosas, era probable que la respuesta fuera la segunda opción

—No pasa nada con ella, ¿recuerdas que se fue?

—Ya. Pero no has cancelado la boda, ni has dicho que realmente sea tu Ex… Realmente ¿qué esperas?

—Zack… ¿recuerdas cuando London se fue? Estabas muy mal porque ella era quien te había dejado y no dejabas de gimotear como alma perdida. Me mude contigo para que no llamaras tanto a mamá, quien por cierto estuvo lavando tu ropa todo ese tiempo

—Lo sé, se nota la diferencia, ella no usa eso que hace que la ropa interior quede suavecita—interrumpió Zack

— ¿Suavizante de telas? —pregunto Cody

Zack asintió

—Sabes que mamá no…—Cody se detuvo al darse cuenta que su hermano simplemente estaba cambiando el tema—El punto es que jamás te dije nada malo sobre tu relación, respete tu decisión de no querer compartirme lo que había ocurrió ¿No puedes hacer lo mismo por mi?

—Podría hacerlo—dijo Zack—pero eso no es divertido, Pero entiendo lo que dices... Buena suerte con Bárbara —dijo Zack caminando hacia la puerta.

Zack sabía que había cosas para las que su hermano era bueno y otras en las que necesitaba ayuda, como en este caso. Sin duda Cody necesitaba mucha ayuda para lograr casarse al fin con Bailey—la chica que amaba—. Lo curioso es que él se lo había dicho, así tuviera que arrastrarlo hasta el fin del mundo para lograrlo (en este caso tendría que arrastrarlos a ambos) ¿Por qué eran tan odiosamente parecidos esos dos tortolitos? Sería más fácil si Bailey fuera una chica normal, pero admitiendo el hecho que jamás supo que había visto en su hermano. Bailey era un misterio en la naturaleza de chicas. Tratar con ella era como estar ciego, por suerte él tenía a London para tratar con Bailey, ella sí que sabia como sacar a Bailey de quicio y hacer que dijera lo que realmente pensaba. Ahora estaba Bárbara.

—Un problema a la vez—dijo caminando hacia al ascensor

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.<p>

Toda mujer tiene la secreta fantasía de volver a encontrarse con su primer amor. En dicha fantasía, ella va dando un paseo por la calle con su elegante y guapísimo marido (digamos que George Clooney en, por ejemplo,_ Confesiones de una mente peligrosa) _que la va acariciando, e incluso rozándole el cuello con la nariz porque es incapaz de dejar de tocarla. Lleva puesto un atuendo fabuloso, el pelo brillante y perfectamente peinado. Ambos van de camino al mejor restaurante de la zona, o quizás a la joyería más elegante, ya que él ha insistido en regalarle otra prueba más de su amor, y entonces... ¡Oh, Dios mío! Mira quién aparece por ahí. Porque es él, ¿verdad? Su primer amor, el hombre al que no solo engaño, sino que probablemente le rompió el corazón al salir con su mejor amigo. A hora ya no tiene tan buen aspecto. No, los años no le han tratado bien. Tiene el cabello desarreglado —o mejor, se está quedando calvo—, le sobran unos cuantos kilos y anda encorvado.

Entonces él la mira, reconociendo al instante que el error más grande de su vida que fue dejar que ella se alejara. El trío intercambia el cortés saludo de rigor. Clooney le da la mano y le lanza a su adorada esposa una irónica mirada que dice a las claras:

« ¿Este?, ¿en serio?», y mientras la feliz pareja se aleja hacia su selecto automóvil, el antiguo novio pasa a la historia para siempre. Pero él la seguirá mirando con nostalgia durante un buen rato más, preguntándose cómo pudo estar tan ciego y no luchar por ella.

Eso estaría bien. Mucho mejor, reconoció para sí Bárbara mientras estaba parada frente al restaurante. Aun conservaba su atuendo del trabajo: una falda, la camisa blanca de volantes y un chaleco negro bordado con enanos (sí, enanos), por no mencionar el resto de su atuendo. Tenía las mejillas rojas a causa del frio. Y fue en ese momento cuando la puerta de enfrente se abrió y apareció él, justo enfrente de ella.

Cody Martin, el primer hombre del que se enamoró, el primero y único al que le había roto el corazón (si, eran unos niños. Pero de todas formas lo había hecho) No estaba con Clooney. Tampoco había ninguna joyería, solamente estaba frente a un restaurante en la calle, El cerebro de Bárbara se puso en modo colapso total. Se quedó completamente en blanco. Hablar no era una opción viable.

Los ojos de Cody todavía tenían ese desconcertante tono verde hielo claro. Su cabello no lucía ni una sola mota de suciedad. Seguía siendo igual de rubio y él era mucho más alto de lo que ella recordaba — «pues claro, Bárbara, la gente no suele encoger cuando llega a los veinte» — aún irradiaba ese halo de chico bueno de «me quieres pero me dejaste». Oh...mierda. Aquello no pintaba nada bien. «Respira, Bárbara, Respira», le ordenó a su cerebro. Este obedeció a duras penas.

Ese chico frente a ella no podía ser el mismo Cody Martin que ella conocía. ¿Dónde estaba el flacucho y nada atractivo Cody?

Cody sonrió cuando la vio, no pudo evitar notar que ella lo estaba viendo demasiado, volteo su rostro atrás, quizá había alguien más y él no lo había visto. No, ni rastro de otra persona cerca de ellos.

Él llevaba puesto unos Jeans y una playera azul, combinado perfectamente. Su cabello tenía un corte entre largo y corto contrastando con su rostro, haciendo que él tuviera un aire de chico de mundo. No se parecía a nada al atuendo que solía llevar en la escuela, al menos no cuando ella iba a la escuela con él ¿Donde estaban los chalecos de chico Nerd? ¿Porque parecía tan condenadamente lindo?

¿Cómo lo había cambiado por Bob? Si, quizá la distancia había tenido mucho que ver y Bob era el típico chico rudo (¡Qué bien! Sí, sí, de acuerdo, en ese momento ella tenía quince años y ese dato le había resultado de lo más emocionante). Ahora a sus veinticuatro años eso le parecía tonto.

En ese momento Bárbara se sintió envuelta en alguna especie de libro romántico, donde después de tanto tiempo al fin se reunía con su primer novio y todo terminaba en un: _Vivieron felices para siempre. _Pero lo cierto era que no había nada de eso, se obligo a recordarle a su cerebro que era probable que Cody tuviera novia.

—Me alegro de verte de nuevo—dijo Cody

—Igualmente—Contesto ella, por un momento había olvidado todo a su alrededor ¿Podía mostrar un aspecto más ridículo que el que tenía ahora?

Cody la encontraba extraña. No parecía para nada a Bárbara Brownstein que él conocía y recordaba; de hecho su mirada comenzaba a asustarlo, lo estaba viendo demasiado...Como tratando de descubrir si era alguien más. Quizá lo confundía con Zack, desecho rápidamente esa idea, hacía tiempo nadie los confundía y London les cambiaba los nombres solo para molestar a Zack.

— ¿Cómo estás? — dijo él, saludándola con un completo tono de desinterés.

Su tono decía que en realidad le importaba muy poco la respuesta y solo estaba siendo amable

—Bien—contesto finalmente articulando una palabra—. Y tú, ¿qué tal?

—También bien, gracias.

— ¡Me alegro!—dijo ella

— ¿Está todo bien?—pregunto Cody, esta vez mostrando verdadera preocupación en sus palabras. Cody extendió su brazo indicándole que caminara a su lado.

«Eso no era una cita»… se repitió. Simplemente era amable con una amiga.

El restaurante era elegante. Bárbara se obligo a no pensar en la palabra "Cita" después de todo Cody era un amigo... Quizá también era su Ex novio. Pero ese hecho no cambiaba que fuera... Bueno Cody, ella no podía encontrarlo atractivo. Mucho menos si no sabía su situación sentimental. Nota mental: _Descubrir si Cody aun estaba disponible._

* * *

><p><strong>Chicas del face gracias por su acoso constante y su animo en esta Historia en particular<strong>

**si les gusta el capitulo dejen un comentario y si no les gusta igual déjenlo **


	4. No puede ser más difícil

The suite life no me pertenece

solo la historia

[disculpas por la Cacografía]

* * *

><p>¡Cásate si puedes!<p>

Capitulo 4

**No puede ser más difícil **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

London Tipton sonrió nerviosa, muy pocas veces estaba nerviosa por ver a alguna persona… pero sinceramente ¿Qué tenía que decirle a Todd St. Mark? « Hola ¿recuerdas que nos casaríamos? Con la pena me case con otro chico ¡Ah! El mismo chico del hotel. Si, él mismo del beso que salió en todos los tabloides, pero escucha aun podemos ser amigos» Esas podían ser las palabras que debía utilizar esa noche, Sonaban bien incluso en su mente. Así que con toda la elegancia que la caracterizaba se dirigió hacia el lugar donde Todd estaba esperándola

—London—Todd la saludo con una sonrisa

—Todd—dijo London sentándose en la silla delante de ella, —Y bien ¿Cómo se resolverá este asunto?

—Tu padre debe estar molesto

—Sí, aunque no entiendo porque, no es como si fuera lo peor que podía pasar.

—Bueno una fusión de negocios no lograda, siempre pone a las personas como nosotros de esa forma

London frunció el ceño, realmente no entendía la palabra "Nosotros" si trataba de decirle que las personas ricas siempre encuentran gratificante tener más dinero, bien podía decirlo de esa forma

—Por cierto, sobre los rumores que dicen que todo es publicidad, ya sabes un escándalo inventado ¿Has oído lo que se dice en el club campestre?

— ¿Qué dicen?

—Bueno, últimamente no se te ve mucho por ese lugar, y no fuiste a ese viaje a Aspen, Portia se ha dado un gran festín especulando sobre tu vida

—Portia debería preocuparse por otras personas, por ejemplo que se den cuenta que tiene nariz nueva

—De eso todos se dieron cuenta—dijo Todd con una sonrisa—Además no has hablado con Chelsea… está preocupada

London rodo los ojos, era cierto que Chelsea era una buena amiga; pero también era cierto que cuando se traba de salir en revistas, la amistad pasaba a segundo término, eso era lo bueno de Bailey y Maddie ellas no competían por eso.

— Hablare con ella ¿Entonces sobre negocios?

—Realmente está arreglado, mi padre estaba molesto, ya sabes…Pero tampoco quiere más enfrentamientos con Wilfred Tipton, jamás terminan bien. —Afirmo Todd— ¿No extrañas ser la chica de las portadas?

—No—London contesto rápidamente, tenía claro muchas cosas y que dios se apiadara de ella, jamás pensó que diría algo así, algo estaba mal, el mundo estaba al revés, ella feliz por no salir en revistas. ¿Pero qué jodido mundo paralelo era ese?

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.<p>

Bailey aun podía recordar la primera vez que pensó en cómo debía ser su chico ideal, no tendría más de seis años el ideal de chico perfecto era un poco ambiguo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Había salido con su primoroso y nuevo vestido blanco, regalo de su queridísima abuela, llevando con ella su inseparable libreta de dibujo. Pero esta vez, en lugar de dibujar, estaba decidida a escribir su lista. Después de mucho pensar la titulo **«Mi perfecto príncipe azul»**, un encabezado adecuado para sus fines, pero, claro, ¿qué narices podía saber una niña de seis años acerca de cómo debía ser el hombre ideal? Así que con paso decidido se acerco a su madre, que en esos momentos empezaba a gritar a pleno pulmón a sus hermanas, espero el instante adecuado para pedir su inestimable ayuda._

—_Bailey aun eres una niña, a un tienes mucho tiempo para encontrar a tu príncipe azul __—dijo su madre__—__ Cielo, aún eres muy pequeña para pensar en chicos._

—_Lo sé, mamá, pero la lista no es para ahora, sino para cuando sea mayor._

_ —Menos mal —suspiró ella aliviada—. Entonces deberías crearla cuando fueras mayor, ¿no te parece?_

—_Pero mamá —insistió ella—, tengo que hacerla ahora porque cuando crezca estaré muy atareada con mis estudios y mi futuro y no tendré tiempo para chicos._

—_Eso te lo ha insinuado tu padre, ¿verdad?_

—_Sí, papá dice que lo primero son los estudios, luego el trabajo y, por último, los chicos. Me ha indicado que no debo salir con niños hasta que cumpla los treinta._

—_Tu padre está loco y no debes hacerle ningún caso en lo que respecta a salir con chicos; si por él fuera, te encerraría en tu habitación hasta que fueras vieja._

— _¿Por qué? ¿Es que papá no me quiere? —pregunto preocupada._

—_No, mi cielo —replicó su madre mientras la subía a su regazo—. Verás, papá te quiere demasiado, por lo que, en su opinión, ningún hombre será suficientemente bueno para ti._

— _¡Ah, entonces tengo que confeccionar la lista para que papá vea que sé escoger al mejor de todos! —exclamo contenta a la vez que cogía su libreta y lápiz mientras se sentaba a los pies de su mamá dispuesta a tomar notas._

_Su madre la miró sin saber qué hacer y después de un tiempo suspiró resignada._

—_Hay un hombre perfecto para cada mujer y ella es la que debe decidir las cualidades que quiere que destaquen en su futura pareja — afirmó._

—_Entonces, ¿cómo es mi hombre perfecto?_

—_Eso lo tienes que decidir tú._

—_Pero yo no sé, soy muy pequeña._

—_Pues no la hagas ahora. Tan sólo comiénzala y, cuando a lo largo de los años se te ocurran cualidades que debería tener tu príncipe azul. _

_—Sí, ¡pero así será interminable! —protesto._

_—Veamos —dijo su madre tomándose unos momentos para reflexionar—. Pondremos sólo diez atributos y no podrás añadir ni quitar ninguno, así que debes pensar muy bien lo que vas a escribir._

_Ella asintió con la cabeza y decidió estrenar la lista: «1. Tiene que ser el más guapo.»_

_Sin duda quería casase con un hombre tan guapo como su papá. (Para ella era el mejor hombre del mundo) Incluso más, ya que, como era la niña bonita de Kettlecorn, no podía tener por marido a un hombre que fuera cualquier chico, así que debía ser el hombre más atractivo del pueblo. se paso la tarde pensando en más cosas que poner en su lista, pero, como su mamá le había recomendado que se lo tomara con calma, había decidido sentarse a leer junto a ella mientras sus hermanas hacían de las suyas_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Bailey sonrió, en ese tiempo Moose era el chico perfecto; fuerte y guapo. Su perspectiva cambio cuando subió al S.S Tipton. Descubrió que quería conocer el mundo y conoció a Cody, un chico sin los atributos de Moose, de hecho eran diferentes. Como el agua y el aceite, Moose era de Kettlecorn como ella, ambos tenían una historia, y Cody era un chico de ciudad, demasiado listo y competitivo cuando se trataba de cualquier materia, simplemente a ninguno de los dos le gustaba perder. Desde un punto objetivo Cody podía resultar irritante, pero no para ella, al menos no siempre. Porque a pesar de todo eso, él se había esforzado mucho en conquistarla ¿Quién hacia un plan de seis meses? Sin contar que se había ganado a su padre al ayudarlos a salvar la granja del señor Tipton y sus planes de destruirla, aunque al final del día había sido London la que había conseguido que su padre no lo hiciera, de igual forma su padre se dio cuenta de lo mucho que Cody la amaba. Así que acepto su noviazgo, de hecho de todas sus hermanas era la única que no tenía un novio de Kettlecorn o sus alrededores. Y no encajaba mucho, si lo comparaba con algunos de sus cuñados, Cody sin duda era el típico chico citadino que no sabía hacer nada, pero no era así, Cody sabía hacer muchas cosas, no se le daban las actividades físicas

De nuevo volvió a pensar en su lista ¿Qué otras cosas había puesto en ella?

«2. Debe ser listo» era la segunda cosa en su lista.

De pronto la azafata indico que estaban llegan a su destino, bien ahora estaba más cerca de Cody. ¿Acaso pensaba en ella? Esperaba que si y que bárbara no hubiera puesto sus manos en ninguna parte del cuerpo de Cody, solo pensarlo la hacía sentir molesta

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

><p>Cody Martin estaba viviendo uno de los momentos más desconcertantes de su vida. Bárbara; la primera chica que se había fijado en él (o al menos había sido su novia) estaba frente a él, con una sonrisa deslumbrante, de hecho él debía admitir que los años le habían sentado bien. Sacudió levemente su cabeza, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos<p>

«Demasiado tarde, lo estas pensando» sonrió mentalmente ante la vocecita de su cabeza. Quizá Bárbara era todo un sueño para personas como Zack, pero mientras escuchaba la conversación de su acompañante, sus pensamientos se perdían en su chica de granja. Después de todo aun era su chica ¿o no? Él esperaba que sí. Después de nueve años seguían enamorados. aunque quizá el suponía Muchas cosas, quizá estaba suponiendo que ella volvería

— ¿Y qué tal tu vida?

Esa pregunta logró que dejara de pensar en Bailey. Él podía decir mucho de su vida, podía contarle como Yale lo había rechazado hace muchos años, como no supo lo que debía hacer, sobre las miles de noches en las que no durmió trabajando. Cody pensó en una respuesta que englobara "su vida" pero simplemente no encontraba las palabras. Al parecer era algo normal, en ese momento solo pensaba « ¿pero quien carajo soy? ¿Cómo me llamo?» Todo se había ido de su mente entre tantos pensamientos

—Bien, bueno no tanto. —balbuceo la respuesta, pidiendo al cielo que hubiera dicho algo que se entendiera.

Bárbara se sorprendió por esa respuesta. Por lo general Cody era una persona que solía decir lo que pensaba, parecía que estaba evitando dar una respuesta clara.

— ¿Tienes novia?

— ¿novia? —pregunto Cody buscando una respuesta a una pregunta que él mismo se hacía desde hacía tres días cuando volvió a su departamento y Bailey se había ido dejando solo una nota. —Supongo que no, estoy comprometido o eso creo, aun no te lo puedo asegurar—Finalmente contestó, felicitándose mentalmente por el ingenio en esa respuesta, no negaba ni afirmaba tener novia, después de todo vivía con Bailey y estaban comprometidos. Hasta donde sabía y no era mucho lo que sabía.

— ¿Eso crees?

—Bueno, estamos tomando un descanso, ¿Recuerdas a Bailey?

—La chica "Colorida"—dijo Bárbara con desdén

Cody asintió, vaya Bárbara sin duda no había cambiado incluso recordó la forma en que él se había referido al ex novio de Bailey, no había sido precisamente la mejor manera, había tenido que pedir que ignorara el tono que había usado para describir "al granjero" eso era el pasado, mejor alejar el pasado un poco…

—vaya Cody, debo decir que has cambiado mucho

— ¿Enserio?

—Antes tratabas de ser el mejor en todo… ahora parece que no te importa mucho

—Siempre he sido muy maduro—afirmo él con orgullo

Ella apartó la mirada, dividida entre la compasión, la culpa por no haberse enterado del compromiso, la inquietud (después de todo el chico frete a ella estaba causando estragos en ella en ese momento) y, sí, el deseo.

— ¿Qué paso con Bob?

Ahí estaba la pregunta más incomoda que él podía haber hecho

—Bueno… Bob, al final no funciono cuando tuve que ir a Harvard—dijo

— ¿No has salido con nadie después de Bob?

Bárbara sintió que comenzaba a sudar, ¿enserio estaba preguntando eso? La respuesta era que mientras estaba en la universidad había sufrido un flechazo. Enamorarse de un seminarista católico no fue el más inteligente de sus movimientos. Obviamente, era totalmente consciente de todo lo relativo al voto de castidad, el matrimonio eclesiástico y ese tipo de cosas. Sabía que enamorarse de un chico que estaba por jurar amor eterno a dios no era la mejor manera, podía irse al infierno por tentar, además no había sido una buena idea. Y, en el caso de que lo hubiera pasado por alto, seguramente dios la castigaría algún día. El problema es que, incluso cuando una sabe que un hombre no le conviene, puede seguir pareciéndole…"perfecto". Sus problemas sentimentales son anteriores a la aparición del chico religioso, aunque probablemente él sea el capítulo más divertido de su patética vida amorosa, pero lo había intentado, claro que lo había intentado, nunca dejo de intentarlo. Pero siempre fracasaba

—No—dijo demasiado rápido derramando su bebida sobre Cody. Eso no podía ser más vergonzoso, error si podía ser más vergonzoso, en un intento de limpiar el desastre que había provocado, entonces sucedió, cayó sobre Cody sus labios se rozaron en un beso. Él parecía sorprendido y ella no podía decir no hubiera sido vergonzoso y un poco gratificante.

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

Bailey abrió los ojos de sorpresa ¿Se estaban besando? Ella había puesto sus labios sobre Cody…Eso era... no sabía lo que era, pero no era bueno. Soltó una exclamación de sorpresa bastante peculiar tanto que Cody fue atraído por ese sonido

Estaba ahí por el mensaje que Zack había dejado en la contestadora, había sido una sorpresa escucharlo, esperaba ver a Cody pero en su lugar solo había un mensaje .

_**Hey Cody quiero saber todo lo que ocurrió en tu cita… Por cierto ¿En tu restaurante? Enserio debes ser mas original **_

Despues de escuchar eso había salido lo más rápido posible y ahora estaba ahí viendo esa escena.

Cody abrió los ojos ¿Podía ser peor? Bueno quizá eso no importaba mucho. Como lo viera esa situación se malinterpretaba, con calma aparto a Bárbara quien lo veía con un sonrojo, eso lo desconcertó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El regreso a casa había sido por demás incomodo, ninguno de los dos había hablado, finalmente cuando llegaron al departamento Bailey fue quien rompió el hielo

— ¿Porque tienes un rostro molesto?

— ¿Esperabas que estuviera feliz? — Pregunto al verla—te fuiste  
>— ¿Feliz? Bueno esperaba cualquier cosa, ¿pero esto? —Dijo de forma molesta—Se que lo que hice estuvo mal pero no creí que fuera tan malo. Y ¿sales con alguien cuando me doy la vuelta?<p>

Oh! Vaya pregunta. Esa era sin duda la pregunta que él esperaba escuchar. Pensó unos segundos antes de responder, esta era su única oportunidad. Bien ya no podía perder más.

—Bárbara, ella es...  
>—Tu ex novia. —término ella la frase. — ¿qué pasa contigo? Esto fue idea de Zack<br>—Tranquila, creo que por nuestro bien, deberíamos darnos un descanso. Después de todo ahora soy yo quien no está seguro de querer casarme  
>—No lo digas —Pidió ella. — ¿qué me dices del salón? ¡Ya esta pagado! y ¿Que pasa con los invitados? ¿Qué piensas decirles?<br>—Bueno, quizá si me recuerdas porque funcionamos bien juntos  
>—Escucha—Dijo ella tratando de sonar tranquila. —Lo entiendo, estas molesto conmigo, un licuado de algas y brócoli te animaría. ¡Vamos! eso siempre te anima<p>

En otro momento él hubiera cedido a esa mirada y esa sonrisa. Pero ahora ¡no!, ahora no pasaría.

—Dos semanas, si logras convencerme en dos semanas de porque esta vez es diferente. Tengo que saber que no te iras de nuevo.  
>—Te prometo que no me iré<p>

—No es suficiente para mí que digas eso, quiero estar seguro que no me dejaras en el altar.

¿Porque era tan difícil estar juntos?

Siempre que estaban en la mejor parte de su relación algo ocurría. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser casarse?

—Porque solo pensé en mi, estaba mal—dijo Bailey. —Te deje solo mucho tiempo cuando fui a Yale y aun así esperaste, se que esta vez no quieres seguir esperando, esta vez soy yo quien iré a donde tu vayas

Él la vio, había desilusión en esa mirada verde. Esa mirada que la veía como si fuera lo más precioso del mundo, ahora la veían diferente.

— No puedo seguir esperando que te des cuenta que te amo.

Esas fueron sus palabras antes de darle la espalda. Dolía, dolía ser quien siempre lastimaba a la persona que le entregó todo.  
>Ella limpio una lágrima, esperando que simplemente fuera un sueño<p>

—Dormiré con Zack hoy… Bailey realmente me heriste—tomo su chamarra y salió del lugar

Era tan fácil amarlo, pero jamás le dio todo su amor, quizá él decidió seguir adelante, porque ella estaba mal, ahora que sabe que él no la está viendo mas con esos ojos amorosos solo piensa en él. Quisiera que estuviera ahí para reconfortarla y decirle que todo saldrá bien.  
>Quizá su amor no fue suficiente. Cuando pierdes a alguien quisieras haberle dado ese amor. Pero es tarde cuando te das cuenta de tu error. Debía decirle lo mucho que le importaba. «Vamos, detenlo» escucho su propia voz, pero ahí estaba en el umbral de la puerta, sin saber que decir, era justo que le pasara todo eso, ella se había ido a la menor insinuación de algo serio. ¿Por qué huía siempre? Se dio cuenta que en el fondo, todo lo que había hecho encerraba una motivación egoísta. Al parecer no podía evitarlo<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente hermosa que me lee en este Fandom, gracias por sus comentarios ¿Que les puedo decir? salvo que los que me han leído saben que no me gustan las historias que solo tienen romance, me gusta ser versátil. así que es un poco OoC. si les gusto el capitulo denme su comentario y si no les gusto igual díganmelo, si tienen sugerencias, pueden decírmelas, todas son bienvenidas, tanto en sus comentarios como en mi Face<strong>

**•Le pongo ojos verdes a Cody y Zack porque me gusta ese color de ojos**

**Videos, adelantos e imágenes de esta historia en mi face: Sakura Gremory**

todos los que han comentado mil gracias


	5. Ella, tu y yo

The suite life no me pertenece

solo la historia

**[Este capitulo contiene una escena de connotación sexual]**

[disculpas por la Cacografía]

* * *

><p>¡Cásate si puedes!<p>

Capitulo 5

**Ella, tu y yo**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

><p>Bailey despertó ese día sintiendo el pulso acelerado, no había dormido mucho y tenía un hambre voraz, escucho el ulular del viento golpeando la ventana fuertemente, al parecer una tormenta se acercaba.<p>

Cuando vivía en Kettlecorn, eso era signo de dos cosas: una buena cosecha o una inundación.

Con lentitud salió de la cama, no había notado lo grande que parecía sin alguien a su lado, muchas otras veces había dormido sola cuando Cody se quedaba a trabajar hasta tarde en el restaurante, pero jamás se había sentido tan sola como en ese momento, camino hacia la cocina con paso lento, hacia un mes había estado en ese mismo lugar cenando con su novio, él le había propuesto matrimonio. Ella sabía que él lo haría, porque era malo para mentir, además que su escusa para esa cena había sido que ella había terminado Yale, cuando realmente había terminado la universidad hacia un año. Reviso la despensa, todo estaba organizado perfectamente Cody mantenía el orden en ese lugar, desde la limpieza hasta la cocina. Ella había aprendido que él tenía una particular forma de arreglar las cosas con sumo cuidado, mucho más que ella.

Le costaba trabajo admitir que Cody a pesar de no contar con una fuerza como la mayoría de los chicos era mejor en las labores del hogar que muchas chicas que ella conocía, Cody tiene ese tipo de don que uno no espera encontrar en ningún hombre. La mayoría de sus cuñados se burlaban de Cody, por no ser demasiado "Rudo" como ellos decían.

Aun podía recordar los comentarios que hicieron los esposos de sus hermanas mayores cuando lo conocieron. Todos ellos eran hombres del campo, de trabajar la tierra y criar ganado. Cody no encajaba con ellos, ya que jamás había tenido la necesidad de trabar en una granja o hacer labores físicas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

><p>— <em>Ese chico es muy delgado y no parece poder hacer nada —Luke el esposo de su hermana mayor dijo acomodando su sombrero vaquero. —apuesto que jamás ha trabajado, tiene las manos más suaves que una chica<em>

_Ese día ella se había molestado con sus hermanas, por la forma en que se referían a su novio. _

_Cody sabía hacer muchas cosas y ella era testigo del gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por encajar en su familia, a pesar de las bromas por parte de todos en la granja, él simplemente había resistido todo eso por ella. _

—_Ellos me odian —dijo Cody. — No sé cómo lazar o como funciona una granja —tenía un rostro triste y desilusionado_

—_Vamos, no les prestes atención. Ellos no saben le diferencia entre un queso suizo y uno normal._

—_Pero a la mayoría de la gente no le interesa eso, jamás lograre que ellos me acepten._

— _¿Estas molesto? _

—_No, no estoy molesto, estoy tan desilusionado de mí._

_Aquella noche no durmió por supuesto. Cody no había dicho nada más sobre ese asunto, pero ella sabía que muy en el fondo aun le molestaba la opinión de su familia. _

_Pero ocurrió lo contrario con la familia de Cody, quienes la recibieron con los brazos abiertos. Carey Martin había sido muy amable, y cariñosa con ella._

—_Eres como la hija que nunca tuve _

—_Creí que ese era Cody—.Dijo Zack logrando que su madre lo viera de forma seria. —Después de todo Cody es el que cocina—se defendió Zack_

—_Realmente eres linda—el señor Martin la saludo— en serio ¿que viste en Cody?—Pregunto Kurt Martin. poniendo la misma cara curiosa que Zack hacia cuando veía que besaba a Cody —Me alegro que mi hijo tenga una novia tan linda como tú_

_Sin duda Zack era como su padre, en tantos sentidos. _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

><p>Kettlecorn era un pueblo de lo más monótono y aburrido en el que nunca pasaba nada. Sus vecinos se podrían haber muerto de aburrimiento si no hubiese sido por las peleas de los dos niños más adorados del lugar. Ella y Moose sin duda hacían una gran pareja. Pero Moose no era su chico destinado.<p>

Bailey suspiro mientras se preparaba el desayuno. En ese momento extrañaba mucho a Cody, extrañaba su olor, verlo preparando el desayuno en su ridículo delantal. Él era su chico desde que tenían quince años. Ella había aceptado que lo amaba en Hawái, cuando desembarcaron en ese lugar, él se había convertido en "Su Cody". Él era suyo y ella de él, había tardado un poco en terminar de entenderlo « ¡Vaya! pero que lenta» sin duda estaba hecha una listilla, trato de estar tranquila, pero en su interior un sin fin de ideas estaban siendo procesadas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Así que… —comenzó Zack, y esto es algo que ha querido preguntarle a Cody toda la semana, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de sacar el tema—. ¿Están tú y Bailey todavía... todavía bien? Quiero decir, ¿estando cerca y esas cosas? Me refiero a antes de que ella huyera

— ¿Quieres decir que si todavía estábamos teniendo relaciones sexuales?

Cody siempre ha sido capaz de hablar de esas cosas con más facilidad que Zack, lo que resultaba en una contradicción a la lógica humana.

A veces Cody se pregunto si su hermano alguna vez habría conseguido resolver lo de los pájaros y las abejas si no hubiera sido por él. La pequeña charla de su madre solo había dejado más preguntas que respuestas.

—La respuesta es sí, y era genial

—Eso pensaba —le contesto Zack sin convicción.

— ¿Qué significa eso?

Zack se encogió de hombros

—Solo que las chicas jamás han podido ignorar la verdad—dijo señalando su cuerpo

— ¿Has llamado a tu cuerpo "la verdad"?

—Cody, debes entender que hay chicos como tú y Adonis como yo. —Dijo señalándose— Solo me preocupo por ti

— ¿Saber sobre mi vida sexual es importante?

Zack pensó unos segundos como contestar esa pregunta, luego simplemente sonrió

—No, solo quería saberlo… Tenía miedo que aun no hubieras estado con ninguna chica

—Para tu información, mi vida sexual no es de tu incumbencia, y si quieres saber yo "Perdí eso" desde la escuela

Oh que gran revelación acababa de hacer. Para Zack eso sin duda era algo GRANDE resaltando que jamás pensó que su inocente y torpe hermano pudiera hacer algo de ese calibre en la escuela. A su mente vinieron mil y una imágenes de "Eso" ¡Oh dios! Era tan aterrador

—Ugg—dijo con evidente rostro de asco— ¿En la escuela?

Cody se dedico a mirar a su hermano con impaciencia, la forma en que lo había preguntado lo hacía sonar como si fuera algo imposible de creer

— ¿Entonces qué tal tu cita?—Pregunto Zack en un esfuerzo por distraer su mente de las imágenes que comenzaban a formarse en su mente… Cody con vida sexual, era como decir que realmente se desgranaban cerdos en lugar de maíz

—No fue una cita. Por cierto eso me recuerda darte las gracias….Bailey llego al restaurante justo cuando me besaba con Bárbara

—Wow, espera un segundo… No era una cita y te besaste con ella, ¡Vaya!—exclamo confundido— debo decir que incluso eso es demasiado para mi…Recuerdo que cuando Bárbara te fue infiel con Bob; no fue algo tan malo, al menos tu no hiciste un gran escándalo

—Era la primera vez que alguien me engañaba; era Virgen en esos asuntos… Bob fue el primer chico con el que me engañan. Fue mi primer y único engaño

— ¿Qué me dices de Bailey? Paris… el chico francés y todo eso que dijiste de volverte monje, incluso el libro que leíste _**"100 razones por los que ella tuvo la culpa"**_ o algo así… Luego echaste a perder todas las posibles citas que te prepare para el Baile de Tutweiller

—Ya no era tan virgen—dijo Cody con una sonrisa—Había madurado

— ¡Si claro!—Zack dijo irónico— lo dice el chico que se vistió de chica e hizo una obra de teatro sobre su rompimiento… ¿Crees que me gusto actuar de ti?

—No era sobre mí—dijo Cody—de acuerdo, era sobre mí. Pero eso me hizo darme cuenta de lo tonto que era, y como dije ya no era tan virgen en cuestiones de rompimientos con chicas.

—No lo digas así… —Zack se estremeció ante la palabra "Virgen"—entonces Bárbara te engaña y todo está bien, Pero si lo hace Bailey está mal

—No, lo de Bárbara fue diferente. Porque yo estaba enamorado de Bailey así que técnicamente yo engañe a Bárbara con el pensamiento, y Bailey no me engaño ¿Porque dices eso?

—Claro que Bailey no lo hizo, me refiero a Barbara, te engaño, te puso los cuernos ¡acéptalo!

—Hablando de cuernos y otros adornos ¿Por qué estas vestido como cantante de hip-hop mal pagado?

—London vuelve hoy de california… seguro su mente está en las miles de tiendas que visito y no se dará cuenta de lo que traigo puesto

— ¿No tenias que ir por London?—finalmente pregunto Cody, lo único que quería en ese momento era poder librarse de su hermano y su irritante mirada acusadora, como si Zack jamás hubiera tenido sexo en la escuela… Vamos que el chico era un mujeriego por excelencia, así que su reacción parecía un poco grosera, (Al menos para Cody)

—Cierto, pero no creas que dejare esto así… luego tendrás que contarme todos los detalles de esa cita con beso—dijo Zack tomando las llaves de la mesita y saliendo del departamento

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

><p>Cody permaneció en la cama un rato más, tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar, Zack había ido al aeropuerto por London—Y la vida continuaba— realmente se sentía tranquilo, podía respirar una tranquilidad inquietante, el pequeño beso con Bárbara había sido extraño después de todo. Está decidido a mantener una tranquilidad, templanza y una paz mental, cuando la verdad es que sentía su cabeza como un volcán a punto de hacer erupción. Pasaba del medio día, y el viento sopla fuertemente cuando decidió salir del departamento de su hermano. Dio un suspiro prolongado mientras trataba de pensar en lo que debería hacer con sus sentimientos y con Bailey. Sería más fácil si pudiera odiarla, pero la verdad era que no creía poder hacer algo así ¿Qué podía ser más ridículo que admitir que a pesar de estar molesto aun seguía queriéndola? Eso era de masoquistas… ÉL no era masoquista, bueno no tanto… solo un poco, todo parecía un sueño irreal, incluso las partes malas parecían irreales, como el hecho de haberse besado con Bárbara. De nuevo comenzó a pensar en eso, ¿se podía catalogar como infidelidad? Mejor no buscar respuestas, porque una parte de él, había disfrutado mucho ser el centro de atención. La mirada de Bailey al verlo al lado de Bárbara ese día lo había reconfortado. Inhalo y exhalo tratando de encontrar su paz interior—esperaba que aun continuara ahí, en donde sea que fuera ahí—después de todo él no era una mente maestra de los celos. Por lo general era él quien los sufría, pero debía admitir que se sentía tan bien ser quien los provocaba, recordó su primera vez con Bailey el día del baile de graduación. Despues de haber convenció a Moseby de no cancelarlo gracias a la mentira de Zack dijo entregándole a Moseby la corona de rey del Baile.<p>

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

><p>—<em>Lamento haber arruinado el baile, solo quería ser la reina y no me di cuenta que no te había prestado atención<em>

—_Eso es cierto—dijo Cody_

_Bailey le dio un beso y sonrió aferrándose a su cuello, viéndolo fijamente, percatándose de los movimientos elegantes de Cody. Era alto, guapo y sabia cocinar. Lo sorprendente era que las chicas no lo encontraran irresistible. Aunque por contra tenía esa irritante obsesión por saberlo todo y por asumir que siempre tiene razón. Al que, por otro lado, a menudo era verdad. _

_Cody sonrió sintiendo las manos de Bailey recorrer su pecho. _

_Ella __Siempre lo había considerado guapo, pero ahora se daba cuenta de lo sexy que es realmente, de pronto el smoking le estorbaba, se pregunto cómo se vería sin camisa, se debía de ver muy bien. __«__Basta Bailey— se dijo a sí misma— yo soy niña buena y no tengo por qué estar pensando esas cosas» se repitió sin estar muy convencida. _

— _¿Qué haces? — Pregunto él, cuando ella comenzó a jugar con su cabello—Bailey ¿Qué estás haciendo? _

—_Solo quería pedirte perdón _

—_Me gusta cuando me pides perdón—Aseguro Cody estrechándola más contra él_

_Bailaron un par de canciones juntos, y algunas las bailaron con Zack y Maya, en ese momento parecía que Zack había encontrado por fin a la chica ideal, después de un rato salieron a la cubierta cielo. Cody contemplo el océano un buen rato _

—_Puedes creer que estamos por graduarnos—finalmente dijo él—es tan extraño pensar en eso _

— _Yo tampoco puedo creerlo, me cuesta pensar que dejare el barco para siempre, este barco en donde vivimos tantas aventuras -_

—_Sí, aquí conocí a la chica que amo, y con la que estoy seguro que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida —contestó Cody_

— _Cody —fue lo único que alcanzo a contestar._

_En ese momento Cody la besó, ella se quedo sorprendida unos segundos, luego simplemente se dejo llevar por sus emociones. Ella tenía sus manos alrededor de su cuello tratando de atraerlo más, él coloco las manos en su espalda, se besaron por un largo rato o al menos eso parecía para ambos._

_Bailey recordó la imagen de Cody sin camisa, así que por puro impulso le quito el saco y la corbata. _

_Cody se sorprendió cuando Bailey comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, antes ya había estado en situaciones parecidas con ella, pero jamás habían pasado al siguiente nivel, tomó esa acción como una clara invitación, puesto que él jamás haría algo que Bailey no quisiera. Puso sus manos sobre sus muslos y empezó a acariciarlos. Esas caricias lograron que ella diera un pequeño gemido._

_Bailey Puso su mano sobre su torso y empezó a tocarlo bajando cada vez más hasta llegar a su pantalón._

_En este punto Cody se separó de ella… tenía los ojos vidrioso y el cabello alborotado. Bailey se dio cuenta que aun estaban en la cubierta cielo, aunque gracias a Dios no había nadie más ahí, él se acomodó la ropa y se abotonó el pantalón, luego la vio seriamente, sin embargo cuando habló lo hizo con toda la tranquilidad y ternura posible_

— _¿Vamos a mi camarote?_

_Ella solo asintió con la cabeza, sin haber caído aún en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Ambos caminaron con premura hacia los camarotes de los alumnos, Cody sujetaba la mano de Bailey. Luego la soltó _

—_Espera un momento — dijo entrando al camarote de Zack _

_Luego simplemente salió de nuevo, abrió la puerta de su camarote; estaba mucho más ordenado de lo habitual, tal vez porque Woody finalmente había cedido ante la insistencia de Cody de mantener limpio el cuarto._

_Cody se acercó a ella y empezó a besarla con la misma pasión que antes, pero con más libertad al estar solos sin ninguna mirada observándolos, coloco una mano sobre su cabello profundizando el beso, definitivamente que él la besara de esa forma hacia que se le nublara el pensamiento, Cody deslizo una mano por su espalda hasta su pierna haciendo que ella soltara pequeños gemidos. Bailey debía reconocer que Cody se estaba portando demasiado atrevido, aunque era probable que encerrarse en el camarote de su novio no era precisamente algo tan "inocente", comenzaba a estar asustada por las emociones que el chico frente a ella lograba despertar, jamás lo había visto comportarse de esa manera, pero no podía decir que le desagradara, por qué no era así.  
>Cody se deshizo de su vestido con una facilidad asombrosa, dejándola alarmada, empezó a besar su cuello y siguió bajando dando cortos besos hasta llegar a la altura de sus senos aún cubiertos. Siguió besando entre ellos, y cuando se dio cuenta sus manos habían logrado quitar la prenda que los cubría<em>

_Él la vio con expresión ardiente y dijo: _

—_Eres tan hermosa, te deseo tanto que me estoy volviendo loco_

_La confesión atravesó a Bailey como una corriente eléctrica y la dejó muda _

_Él apretó su cuerpo contra el de ella amoldándose a sus curvas._

_Bailey tuvo que separarse de su boca para buscar aire, pero inmediatamente volvió a buscar sus labios, continuando con caricias torpes y ansiosas. Cody la soltó una fracción de segundos para deshacerse de su camisa. _

_Ella sintió de pronto miedo, realmente estaba a punto de tener su primera vez con Cody, estaba a punto de detenerlo, pero él no le dio tiempo de hacerlo, Cody beso su cuello logrando que ella se revolviera de placer contenido que solo aumentaba, y cuando él tomo en sus manos uno de sus senos y agacho la cabeza para besarlo, en ese momento cualquier duda que pudiera tener desapareció, no tenía ganas de detenerlo. Ella le tomo la cabeza para obligarle a subir y besarlo mientras acariciaba su torso, la invadía una sensación de euforia y placer realmente difícil de describir. Cody volvió a besar sus senos causando que la sensación aumentara._

_De pronto él se separo logrando que ella soltara una maldición _

_Cody solo sonrió con malicia, y ella pudo admirar su torso desnudo; la verdad era que su cuerpo era mucho mejor de lo que ella pudiera imaginarse, Cody era delgado tenía los músculos perfectamente definidos, Bailey lo atrajo hacia ella por puro impulso y beso su cuello, entonces se percato de lo excitado que estaba._

_Él se deshizo rápidamente de lo única prenda que cubría a Bailey, haciendo que temblara de nerviosismo, aunque en el fondo se sentía segura en sus brazos, sabía que el pararía si ella se lo pedía, pero ese era el asunto: no tenía ganas de pedirle que parara_

—_Hermosa —musito, deshaciéndose de sus pantalones, la coloco debajo de él, acariciando sus piernas logrando que ella gimiera _

_A él, parecía encantarle el hecho de ser el causante de semejante placer, la estaba enloqueciendo, necesitaba que siguiera… que lo hiciera de una vez. Pero él parecía dispuesto a torturarla un rato más, hasta que finalmente ella suplico:_

—_Cody Hazme tuya._

— _¿Estás segura? — Preguntó — No quiero que lo hagas por presión o por impulso._

— _Estoy segura de ti — contesto. —se que no me harás daño_

—_sí, sigo no habrá vuelta atrás_

—_Está bien, confió en ti _

_Cody se levanto y Bailey vio que sacaba un condón de su pantalón ¿Desde cuándo Cody cargaba con eso? Entonces recordó que había entrado al camarote de Zack antes._

_Rápidamente se coloco sobre ella, separando sus piernas, tomándola por las caderas para impulsarla hacia si _

_Cuando Bailey lo sintió dentro de ella, dio un pequeño grito de dolor, Cody se quedo quieto un momento _

_—Perdón—dijo realmente asustado —No quiero lastímate_

—_No es eso, simplemente que nunca creí que perder la virginidad fuera un poco incomodo _

_Cody la beso con delicadeza, se movió lentamente y Bailey sintió un placer creciente por todo su cuerpo _

—_Ahh— gimió con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos cerrados_

—_Quiero que sea maravilloso —dijo él _

—_Lo está siendo, porque eres tú _

_Cody continuo con un lento movimiento, que fue aumentando cada vez más, la asió de las caderas, en pleno placer Bailey apretó los sabanas entre sus manos, se arqueo sacudiéndose por violentas oleadas de placer que los arrastraron a un placentero clímax._

_Había dolido, pero también había sido especial… Cody había logrado hacerla sentir especial y él sabía que la amaba con locura._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

><p>Se escuchaba el rumor del viento cuando Cody llego al centro de Boston, sin duda el clima estaba empeorando…era como si los días no fueran a mejorar… tomo un taxi hasta su restaurante, tenía muchas llamadas que hacer, después de todo cancelar una boda nunca estuvo en sus planes, un rictus triste se dibujo en su rostro «Fueron buenos tiempos, buenos y divertidos tiempos» se dijo mientras llegaba al lugar…<p>

_**Martin´s**_ era un restaurante en ascenso (o eso decía la guía turística de Boston) Cody estaba muy orgulloso de lo que había logrado, después de todo, ser el mejor chef era uno de sus sueños, quizá no era físico y no trabajaba en complicadas teorías del universo, pero era bueno en lo que se proponía…

_El corazón de un hombre es como tierra árida, uno trata de hacer lo mejor con lo que tiene_

El padre de Bailey se lo había dicho una vez, no había comprendido el significado de esas palabras hasta ese momento, sonrió a sus trabajadores y dio instrucciones al jefe de camareros… tenía que ir a Maine a recoger un pedido especial. Cody pensó que un pequeño viaje no le vendría mal. El viento seguía emitiendo un sonido peculiar que se perdía entre los edificios generando un eco fantasmal, a él, le pareció que el día era demasiado perfecto para cancelar una boda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Zack estaba sentado en su Mustang aparcado enfrente del aeropuerto, aun no procesaba la idea de Cody besándose con Bárbara, si bien jamás le agrado, tampoco le caía tan mal…Pero siendo honesto, él prefería a Bailey para su hermano, ella lo quería por lo que era, un Nerd sabelotodo, maniático del control y el orden que sabe mostrar sentimientos como si fuera una chica. Porque ¿Qué chico llora con una película romántica? , sin duda esa chica era extraña, después de todo era sexi (llegados a este punto no podía negar que Bailey era demasiado atractiva) y era una sabelotodo, maniática del control como su hermano, eran tan perfectos juntos… Como hermano mayor debía hacer algo por ayudarlos, Cody siempre lo ayudaba y apoyaba, aunque todos creían que a esas alturas ya estaría en la cárcel. Incluso el creía eso, pero gracias Cody, había logrado pasar tiempo con London y descubrir que estaba enamorado de ella…—Estúpidos orgullosos—dijo viendo hacia la entrada del aeropuerto Logan.

London apareció con demasiadas maletas, de hecho parecía que traía más cosas de las que se había llevado, Zack dudo unos segundos que todo eso pudiera entrar en su auto. Para su suerte London tenía un auto que llevara sus maletas, casi como en la escuela y su submarino de zapatos…

—Hola hermosa—dijo Zack con una sonrisa

London se quito sus gafas de sol y con una mirada confundida trato de descubrir a quien le recordaba ese tipo tan mal vestido

—Atrás amigo, tengo una bolsa Arturo Vitali de temporada y no dudare en usarla contra ti

—London, soy yo—dijo Zack

—Un hombre con pésimo gusto para la ropa habla como Zack—exclamo con un aire de sorpresa— ¿Dónde está Zack?

Zack por fin cedió ante London; sin duda era muy buena fingiendo que no lo reconocía, lo hacía desde que la conocía… le decía _"Cody"_ o como olvidar su típico _"Chico que se parece a Cody pero menos listo" _

— ¿Sabes lo de Bailey?—pregunto London cuando subió al auto

—Sí, eso y que Cody salió con Bárbara

— ¿Pero qué ocurre con esos dos?—pregunto London—La primera vez que terminaron, quizá yo ayude con el malentendido… Pero ahora parece que también

Zack se noto un poco confundido por esa confesión

— ¿Qué hiciste?—pregunto finalmente

—Nada, bueno quizá le dije a Bailey que…—London negó con la cabeza, se negaba a creer que ella pudiera tener algo de culpa, ¡Vamos! Que nadie presta atención a lo que ella dice en cuanto a consejos de amor… al menos Maddie siempre le ha dicho que no tiene tacto al tratar con la gente "Normal" o como ella los llama —No tan ricos como ella—Así que no pensaba cargar ni un poco de culpa por lo que Bailey hubiera hecho

—London ¿Qué dijiste?

—De acuerdo, deja de acusarme…—Pidió London con su peculiar tono de sorpresa— le dije que Cody había sido el único chico formal con el que había salido… solo eso

— ¿Enserio? Vaya sabía que no te agradaba, pero eso es otro nivel

—Ella me agrada, es una de mis mejores amigas...por eso no me gusta verla así… Ya que parece que hace caso de lo que digo, le aconseje que peleara por su hombre

—Esa es mi chica—dijo Zack

—Aun así te desharás de esa ropa…—London lo señalo— enserio no se lo daría ni a los pobres, no soy tan mala, amigo los 80´s ya pasaron

Zack encontraba atractiva la forma en que London fruncía el ceño… debía admitir que estaba bien jodido, estaba enamorado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bárbara estaba confundida, la situación con ese beso había sido por demás extraña, no había hecho nada malo, pero no podía quitárselo de la mente, teniendo ya veinticuatro años, estando soltera y sin ninguna perspectiva en el horizonte, tenía un buen trabajo en una empresa farmacéutica, como neurobióloga.

Había salido a dar una vuelta en bicicleta por el parque. Había pasado la mayor parte del día encerrada y dar una vuelta en bicicleta le parecía un plan perfecto. De modo que, envuelta en varias capas de micro-fibra y lana, dio un paseo más largo de lo habitual, disfrutando del aire limpio y frío, saboreando los rayos del sol de la tarde. Pero de pronto, y como es habitual en un clima tan impredecible como el de Massachusetts, comenzó a acercarse una tormenta desde el oeste. Estaba a más de veinte kilómetros de su casa de forma inesperada, la bicicleta patinó sobre el asfalto Cayo rodando por un terraplén hasta aterrizar sobre un banco cerca de treinta centímetros de barro. No solo término herida y empapada, sino que también se hizo un corte en la rodilla y un desgarrón en los pantalones. Compadeciéndose profundamente de sí misma, consiguió levantar la bicicleta y regresar a la carretera justo en el momento en el que pasaba un coche por allí, salpicándola con agua «Al menos mi día es como mi humor—se dijo—corrección... Esto es peor que mi humor» rectifico rápidamente levantándose y sintiendo una pequeña molestia en el pie, grito unas cuantas cosas al conductor que la había mojado Pero quienquiera que fuera en el coche, no la oyó. O si la oyó, tuvo miedo, porque en aquel momento lucia como una enferma mental que acabara de escapar del psiquiátrico. Vio cómo desaparecían las luces del Civic rojo en la distancia y se dio cuenta entonces que el cielo estaba mucho más oscuro.

Así que no le quedó otra opción: comenzó a caminar cojeando por culpa de la herida en la pierna, hasta que una camioneta se detuvo. Antes de que hubiera podido fijarse siquiera en quién era, el conductor agarró la bicicleta y la subió a la caja de la camioneta. Entrecerró los ojos en medio de la lluvia y vio que era Bailey, la chica "colorida" (Por no decir salvaje) de la granja. Debió decir algo así como «sube», y ella, no sin cierto recelo, subió al vehículo. Mientras lo hacía, oía en su mente las palabras de un narrador imaginario…«Bárbara Brownstein fue vista por última vez montando en bicicleta en medio de una tormenta. Su cadáver nunca fue encontrado…».

—Entonces… ¿Cómo será esto?—pregunto Bailey sin despegar sus ojos de la calle—Lo diré Claro, amo a Cody y soy de Kansas, he montado toros en el rodeo del pueblo y se lazar tan rápido que ni siquiera verías de donde salió la soga, no soy una chica fácil

—Vaya—Bárbara no encontraba una metáfora con la cual compararse, en su vida había montado un toro o había hecho algo tremendamente alocado, quizá besar al chico que sería sacerdote fuera lo más loco que había hecho en toda su vida _«Cody me gusta y creo que también le gusto algo. Lo sé, ese beso tuvo una chispa, pequeña pero chispa al final»_ pensó eso, ni loca lo diría en voz alta, mucho menos cuando la persona que conducía bien podría hacer realidad su monologo de "Jamás fue encontrada con vida"

Al parecer ambas entendieron lo que significaba ese encuentro, había una especie de pacto silencioso «AMBAS LUCHARIAN POR CODY»

* * *

><p>Hola ^^ aquí como siempre con otro capitulo mas, espero que les haya gustado y me lo hagan saber con un comentario y si no les gusto tambien comentenlo<p> 


	6. Flores e indirectas

The suite life no me pertenece

solo la historia

Capitulo dedicado a Natsumi Miu (Asiri/Martha) y Adrian Russell, Gracias por sus comentarios en las ediciones de la historia ..

**Como siempre espero sus comentarios que me hacen saber que vale la pena seguir adelante, se los aseguro es mas rápido escribir un pequeño comentario que un capitulo y es mi única paga.**

[disculpas por la Cacografía]

* * *

><p>¡Cásate, si Puedes!<p>

Capitulo 6

**Flores e indirectas**  
>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.<p>

Bailey miró a Cody del otro lado de la mesa, esmeradamente ignorando su comida, y a ella. Podría estarse volviendo loca, pero juraría que él, le había estado aplicando la ley del hielo desde que había vuelto al departamento, había tratado de arreglar las cosas pero simplemente Cody había levantado un muro entre ambos

¿Había hecho algo para hacerlo enojar? Aparte de haberle dicho que no estaba segura de casarse. Eso era ridículo tal vez, ¿Qué podría haber hecho en menos de una hora para hacer enojar a Cody de nuevo? Y de todas formas, Cody no era del tipo de usar el tratamiento de agresividad silenciosa. El generalmente decía lo que sentía, ya fuera con indirectas o comentarios mordaces inyectados de sarcasmo. Tal vez solo se estaba imaginando que él actuaba diferente.

—Entonces, ¿Qué tal estuvo la junta con los inversionistas?—Preguntó ella

Cody ni siquiera la miró, continuo manteniendo sus ojos en su comida

—No te preocupes Pickett, todo fue bien. El nepotismo ganará al final del día.

No se lo estaba imaginando. Bailey dejó la comida que tenia, Cody realmente estaba más extraño de lo que ella creía, la había llamado por su apellido, el no lo hacía desde que había sido profesor de economía del hogar en la escuela

— ¿Qué está pasando? creí que las cosas podrían volver a ser normales

—Nada está pasando conmigo. Siempre hay algo mal contigo, —dijo él mirándola brevemente.

Él sabía que si seguía presionando, Bailey se pondría hostil, tal vez incluso violenta. Lo último que quería era hacer una escena en medio del restaurante, así que dejó el asunto. Después de todo no estaban del todo juntos de nuevo, habían aceptado una convivencia, ambos serían compañeros de piso, en vista que el contrato de arrendamiento estaba a nombre de los dos y necesitaba tiempo para encontrar un lugar donde vivir, no es como si los buenos departamentos abundaran en Boston como la mayoría de la gente creía.

— ¿No vas a comer eso?— Señaló el plato intacto frente a él

Cody suspiró pesadamente, como si le acabara de pedir negociar de la paz en medio oriente. —Me voy a mi oficina, necesito preparar todo para ir a Maine esta noche, avísame cuando estés lista para irte. Tenemos que hablar sobre tus padres, y como le diremos que no habrá boda — dijo levantándose de la mesa

Bailey lo vio alejarse, algunos meseros la estaban viendo, todos sabían que ella era la novia del jefe y ella conocía a la mayoría de los trabajadores. Vio la hora, debía volver al trabajo. Con parsimonia se levanto de la mesa. Bailey amaba su trabajo, como Cody amaba cocinar, ser publicista jamás había sido su sueño, pero había descubierto que era buena en lo que hacía, tenía varias cuentas importantes incluidas la cuenta de varios de los negocios de la familia Tipton, la asociación de restaurantes y hoteles de Boston, esas cuentas le había supuesto una gran comisión. Ahora podía ayudar a su familia. No tenía problemas económicos, su vida había sido perfecta hasta que vio el anillo de compromiso y salió huyendo. Entonces por primera vez se percato de las últimas palabras de Cody ¿Había dicho que no habría boda? Bailey detuvo su camioneta. No lo había imaginado él realmente estaba cancelando la boda

No era una estúpida comedia romántica, él no le regalaría flores para conquistarla.  
>Bailey sabía que Cody no volvería a perdonarla otra vez. Con toda la calma elaboró su plan de ataque. No perdería contra Bárbara, aunque no sabía si ella realmente quería recuperar a Cody. Pero mejor estar preparada, las chicas son como una avalancha impredecible. Rápidamente entro a la primera florería que encontró, vio el ramo de rosas, debía comenzar su plan de ataque y pronto. Sin duda en esta ocasión ella lo conquistaría. Adiós a la imagen del chico enamorado, esta vez era su turno de cortejar a Cody<p>

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La parte mas difícil para Cody había sido llamar a los padres de Bailey, sonrió un poco por la ironía de la situación. Todo había quedado arreglado (Hasta donde podía) su desastre de vida comenzaba a componerse poco a poco. Recordó a Bárbara sin duda debía disculparse con ella, no había sido muy educado cuando la vio, así que busco su celular, acababa de apretar la tecla enviar cuando alguien toco su puerta

Un mensajero interrumpió su pequeño remanso de tranquilidad. Era tan extraño que el recibiera flores, seguro había un error. Firmo la entrega y coloco las rosas en su escritorio, era sin duda algo extraño, no sabía quién las había enviado, leyó la tarjeta:

_**Querido Cody, esto es solo el principio, siempre serás mi brújula del amor**_

Sabía que solo había una persona que lo llamaba de esa forma, aunque hacía años que no había escuchado ese apodo cursi y cariñoso

Vio las rosas en su escritorio. Sin duda ella se estaba esforzando, pero no era suficiente, en ese momento parecía debatirse en un dilema personal, sin duda aquello era una muestra de arrepentimiento, si Bailey quería conquistarlo de nuevo, sin duda estaba haciendo puntos, una sonrisa idiota se dibujo en su rostro, se pregunto si las chicas sentían lo mismo cuando les regalaban flores.

—Cody tu vuelo sale en seis horas—dijo Alejandro su jefe de meseros. — Por cierto Bailey esta aquí

Cody puso un rostro desconcertado, acaba de irse ¿Por qué habría vuelto?

—Cody ¿Realmente cancelaste la boda?

—Acabo de hablar con tus padres, les explique qué decidiste que no te querías casar y que estamos dándonos un tiempo para poder decidir bien

—Espera ¿Qué? —Bailey no lo podía creer el realmente estaba cancelando la boda, "Su boda" eso no la sorprendía tanto, lo que realmente la tenia patidifusa era el hecho de que Cody se mostrara tan molesto.

Había estado intentando recuperarlo, en serio intentaba. Había intentado demostrarle que valoraba mucho su esfuerzo, había limpiado la casa y la había dejado brillante con ese olor a desinfectante que Cody solía adorar. Pero cuando él llego en la mañana parecía que ni siquiera lo había notado, simplemente la había saludado y se había encerrado en la habitación de huéspedes. Ella le había comprado rosas. Las cuales podía ver aun en su escritorio. Bailey estaba segura que no podría estar con otro chico sin que terminara comparándolos a todos con Cody. Y por supuesto siempre se quedarían cortos. Encontraba a otros chicos atractivos, claro, pero ninguno ocupaba su mente y se metía bajo su piel como Cody lo había hecho. Nadie la haría sentir tan enojada, tan loca, y tan increíblemente feliz al mismo tiempo como él.

Cody observo la expresión de Bailey, desde sus ojos marrones hasta sus hermosos labios. La verdad era: había estado listo para caer en sus rodillas y decirle que la perdonaba, al principio estaba molesto pero podía entenderla un poco. Pero fue Zack quien lo hizo cambiar de idea, era cierto que amaba demasiado a Bailey y por eso siempre la perdonaba, si continuaba así jamás estaría seguro de los sentimientos de ella, una persona no debería vivir con temor de ser dejado, vivir a si no es vida.

Él trató de apoyar a Bailey tanto como le era posible cuando estaba en Yale, pero no podía evitar sentir que ella usaba la escuela para poner una barrera entre ellos y por más que le doliera, Cody sabía que era probable que ella quisiera probar cosas nuevas, ella siempre fue un alma libre, queriendo conocer todo, a un conservaba en su memoria lo que ella había dicho su ex novio Moose (Apodado "estúpido granjero") Al parecer él siempre quería decirle lo que debía hacer, por eso la relación con ese chico se había terminado, lo cual le había dado una oportunidad, él había estado decidido a no interponerse en su camino si con eso Bailey podía lograr sus sueños, él se apartaría y aunque le doliera dejarla ir, lo haría.

Bailey pensó que tal vez había logrado finalmente penetrar a través de esa barrera el viernes en la noche. Cuando Cody volvió a casa. Pero parecía cada vez más equivocada, Cody no le quería de la misma manera que antes. Tal vez había esperado demasiado.

—Bailey ¿Necesitas algo? Realmente estoy ocupado... tengo que viajar esta noche a Maine y no quiero dejarte la responsabilidad del departamento, he hablado con alguien para que se haga cargo de la limpieza, así tu puedes concentrarte en tu trabajo, se que tienes una gran cuenta con una empresa farmacéutica… trabajaste muy duro para conseguirla

Aquello la conmovió, él aun se preocupaba por ella

—Gracias—atino a decir

En algún lugar en el fondo de su mente, una pequeña voz le decía que estaba enojado por el asunto del beso con Bárbara, le había mandado un mensaje disculpándose por su comportamiento, y el simple hecho de pensar en verla de nuevo lo ponía nervioso, lo cual lo confundía sobre manera

—Si bueno, tengo que trabajar, regresar a la cocina tengo que dejar todo listo para la visita de un empresario, debo hacerme cargo personalmente de que todo salga perfecto y luego iré a casa de London, necesito hablar con ella—Cody le indico sutilmente que saliera de su oficina, podía estar molesto, pero jamás seria grosera con una chica. —Bailey…—dijo antes de que ella saliera, podía ver que estaba un poco triste y eso le partía el corazón, regreso si vista a los papeles frente a él—Gracias por las rosas, son muy lindas

Bailey solo asintió antes de salir de su oficina. Quizá si estaba funcionando su plan de reconquistar a Cody

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

><p>Bárbara llegó a su lugar de trabajo un poco temprano ese día, había rumores de que la empresa en la que trabajaba acababa de ser vendida a la mayor empresa de ciencia y tecnología de estados unidos Massive Dinamic. Abarcaba desde la creación de nueva tecnología hasta desarrollo de medicamentos, todo un logro en su carrera como neurobióloga. Al fin todos sus años de estudio se verían recompensados, quizá la mandarían a un laboratorio mas grande, mejor equipado y podría descubrir la cura para alguna enfermedad, entonces podría ver a Cody, y él la felicitarla por su logró. Y así comenzaría su pequeño romance. Últimamente pensaba mucho en Cody, no había notado lo mucho que Cody valía, (Si, la adolescencia la había atacado duro) pensar que lo había dejado por Bob parecía un sueño lejano, como si otra persona hubiera hecho tal cosa.<p>

— ¡Hey! ¿Te has enterado? — Pregunta una de sus colegas -dicen que Massive Dinamic fue vendido de último momento, al parecer una empresa europea acaba de comprarla

— ¿Qué? ¿Que pasara con nosotros? — pregunto Bárbara, aunque en el fondo no tenía miedo de perder su trabajo, después de todo era buena en lo que hacía. Sintió su celular vibrar y entonces sonrió. Cody le había mandado un mensaje quizá, podía pensar en que podía haber algo después de todo

-.-.-.-.-.-

London depósito la llave lentamente en la cerradura, mientras Zack sonreía a su lado. Era un día lleno de muchas actividades sociales, la inauguración de su tienda de ropa "_Único en su clase"_ seria al medio día y sin duda todo estaba preparado para ser un gran evento, estarían diseñadores reconocidos y por supuesto la prensa no podía faltar. Ese día seria cansado

Rápidamente busco su atuendo, estaban retrasados, gracias a su pequeña ducha juntos

Zack busco su traje, la visión del cuerpo de London no ayudaba mucho, debía distraer su mente o jamás llegarían a la inauguración.

— ¿Entonces como los ayudamos? — pregunto tratando de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el escote de London

—Sabes que odio ayudar a las personas, yo no soy amable. —Dijo London —en estos días he ayudado más de lo que debería y créeme Zack Martin eso no es bueno, la gente creerá que la ayudare siempre

— Lo sé, pero piénsalo un poco. —pidió Zack. — Son ellos dos, sabemos que son torpes. Y fue gracias a Cody y Bailey que logre verte de nuevo, ellos me convencieron de ir a la reunión

—Entonces ayúdalos tú, además todo comenzó por contar sobre la Beca de Cody. Ahora sonríe y muestra lo lindo que eres, pero no más que yo.

Zack acomodo su traje Armani, sabía que si estaba con London tarde o temprano tendría que hacer apariciones públicas(Venia con el paquete del matrimonio) recordó la escuela y el experimento sobre el matrimonio, él era el chico trofeo de London en ese entonces, comenzaba a sentirse de nuevo de esa forma, pero no importaba mucho. Además estaba tan feliz por London, que no le importaba lo que los medios pudieran decir. Subieron a la limosina y se pusieron en marcha hacia el gran evento.

Cuando llegaron al lugar Zack tuvo que concentrar sus energías en no quedar ciego con tantos destellos a su alrededor, además de las lindas modelos que había. En otro tiempo hubiera aprovechado cualquier oportunidad para tener el número de alguna y porque no decirlo hubiera terminado en la cama con alguna.

Las luces de las cámaras enfocaron a la pareja. Zack se sentía un poco mareado por tantos destellos, así que fue un alivio cuando logró librarse de los periodistas, tenía que pensar Muchas cosas, además aun tenía otros eventos a los que asistir en dos días. La sección de turismo de Boston tenía su cena anual y él estaba invitado a dicho evento, Y una fiesta organizada por sus empleados. Al parecer su club generaba buenas ganancias y era popular entre los turistas, sin contar que era copropietario con Cody de una cafetería, (que según la guía turística de Boston era una de las diez mejores de la ciudad) Esperaba que pudiera estar concentrado en ayudar a Cody. Ese era el precio de ser alguien tan genial como él. Era el paquete completo, guapo y en onda, ser tan lindo era una maldición, si fuera delito ya estuviera en la cárcel. Además rebosaba de modestia.

Portia llegó captando la atención de los periodistas, era bien sabido que ambas chicas eran enemigas cuando se trataba de ser la número uno en eventos sociales.

— London querida — Portia sonrió para las cámaras, mientras abrazaba a su "Amiga" — Que felicidad, ¿piensas traer París a Boston?.

London sabía que en juego de las apariencias es muy común entre las personas de su clase social

—A si de fabulosa soy — London dijo y sonrió con aire triunfal

— ¡Si claro! Por cierto escuche que te casaste con alguien del servicio, es como esas historias donde el pobre se queda con la princesa, debo reconocer que eso ha sido muy astuto, la gente pobre simpatiza con esas cosas y el apellido Tipton obtiene publicidad, después de todo lo que se ha dicho de tu familia en estos meses, me entere del derrame de petróleo de una de las plataformas de tu padre, dicen que las personas protestaron tanto, que ahora enfrenta una demanda

—Tenemos buenos publicistas y abogados —dijo London

Zack suspiro, sin duda todos los que estaban ahí lo estaban viendo detenidamente y podía ver las sonrisitas disimuladas que hacían cuando lo señalaban.

Chelsea llego acompañada de Todd St. Mark, eso genero que los periódistas se volcaran contra los recién llegados. London entorno los ojos, le molestaba sobre manera que alguien más fuera el centro de atención de los medios, mas cuando se trataba de la inauguración de su tienda de moda ¿Pero qué pasaba con todo el mundo? Su padre le envió una llave de oro y diamantes, London sabía que su padre no iría a ver el fruto de su esfuerzo, hacía tiempo se había rendido a ver a su padre salvo en las reuniones de las empresas o en uno que otro evento donde coincidían, se había acostumbrado a no tener padres, después de todo Moseby la había criado y se podría decir que era como un padre para ella, su madre se había ido, y la había visto solo dos veces en toda su vida, ocasionalmente visitaba a su abuela en Tailandia, pero con sus amigos se sentía en familia. Eran su familia, aunque odiara ayudar a las personas.

Se podía sentir una tensión palpable en el ambiente, de eso estaba seguro Zack, la aparición de Todd solo había causado que los reporteros se enfocaran en hacer preguntas sobre el supuesto engaño y de pronto todas las cámaras estaban sobre él. Zack sonrió restando importancia a las cosas, después de todo, como solía hacer casi siempre sacaba lo mejor de la situación. Si para estar con London debía soportar uno que otro reportero molesto, lo haría. Además que no le gustaba que le dijeran caza fortunas

Despues de abrazos y felicitaciones termino la gran inauguración con London cortando el listo, Zack sabia lo importante que era para ella tener algo propio, algo que no le hubiera dado su padre

-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

><p>Uno creería que vivir en un gran departamento seria de lo más tranquilo, eso podía ser cierto hasta cierto Punto, pero cuando tienes una esposa un poco controladora y un hermano que no entiende las cosas más obvias de las vidas, (bueno las cosas de los ricos) puede derivar en una conversación sin sentido, Zack podía testificar bajo juramento que así pasaba cada vez que London y Cody tenían diferentes puntos de vista. Y es que Cody a pesar de ser muy listo a veces no comprendía las cosas más obvias de la vida, ya debería conocer a London, después de conocerla por más de una década, parecia un novato cuando se trataba de asuntos "Importantes o de vida o muerta para London". A veces Cody podía ser muy lerdo en tantas cosas. Como atreverse a sugerir que Ella le prestara algo que una mujer como London necesitaba más que el aire para vivir, algo que una mujer de su posición social jamás, pero jamás cedería a nadie y generalizando "Nadie" eso lo incluía, así que se sentó a observar como Cody aprendía una valiosa lección , aunque él prefería descansar un poco ese día, después de todo aun tenía que trabajar esa noche, pero un poco de diversión a costillas de su pequeño hermano era algo que no podía perderse por nada del mundo, así tuviera que ir al trabajo cansado<p>

London volvió a caminar en círculos, esta vez estaba molesta, muy pocas veces se ponía ropa de oficina. Lo cual era un claro signo de que algo malo pasaría

— Escucha. —dijo despacio. —Quiero que entiendas esto, rubio idiota. —Dijo señalando a Cody— Las mujeres ricas tenemos un dicho: _**puedes meterte con nuestros maridos, pero ¡Jamás! ¡Jamás! Te metas con la chica del servicio. Menos con la que limpia la casa **_

Cody frunció el ceño, jamás había escuchado ese dicho, aunque no sabía si lo preocupante era verla molesta o que afirmara que la chica del servicio era más importante que su hermano.

—Cody, yo no tomo a tus empleados sin tu permiso  
>—London, tú tomas a mis empleados todo el tiempo. Ayer te llevaste a mi Sub chef para tu cena. —dijo Cody viéndola de forma acusadora, aun no comprendía cual era el problema, solo había dicho un comentario casual sobre la mujer del servicio, él necesitaba a alguien ahora que había vuelto a su departamento. Aun no sabía cómo estaban las cosas con Bailey, además sabia que ella estaba ocupada… de hecho ¿Estaría trabajando en ese momento?<p>

London llevo su mano a la boca con una expresión de sorpresa e indignación.  
>— Eso es bajo, tú eres mi amigo y cuñado ¿cómo puedes decir eso?<p>

Zack evitó soltar una carcajada. De alguna forma debía disimular el efecto que causaba London en él. Verla molesta era excitante.

—No entiendo ¿por qué es tan malo pedirle a concepción que me ayude? mañana es su día libre y tú dijiste que es muy buena en su trabajo.

—Y ¿Que insinúas? —pregunto London. — Es buena y es mía, Zack saldría primero de la casa antes que ella ¿sabes lo difícil que es conseguir una buena empleada?

—Solo será un día. — dijo Cody—necesito ir a Maine esta noche y volveré hasta mañana en la tarde

—Eso dices. Primero un día, luego le ofreces un plan con prestaciones, seguro y vacaciones. Lo siguiente que sabré es que me deja por un seguro medico. Estas demente, debes de controlarte—London le dio una pequeña palmada en el hombro— que Bailey y tú estén "enojados" no es pretexto para robarte a mi servidumbre

Cody respiro hondo, al parecer ahora era un ladrón que ofrecía prestaciones y vacaciones, sin olvidar el seguro medico incluido, ¡Vaya! Estaba desatado ¿Cómo es que London imaginaba todo eso? Otro misterio de la vida del cual Cody no quiere saber nada

—Cody deja de querer robarte a la empleada de London. — dijo Zack. — créeme primero me iría yo, antes de que concepción la deje. Escuche que trabajo para JLO — Zack susurro — JLO es tan sexi.

Cody sabía bien qué jamás entendería el matrimonio de su hermano, pero lo que más lo perturbaba era el hecho de descubrir que la chica del servicio es intocable (al menos para London)

—en vez de robarte a mi empleada, deberías volver con Bailey.

¡Oh!, cambio de tema radical, que jugada sucia por parte de London. Cody podía sentir un aura maligna emanar del cuerpo de esos dos… seguro algo tramaban, algo enorme y malo, porque cuando ellos dos se juntaban y elaboraban un plan casi siempre terminaba adolorido de alguna parte de su cuerpo

—Es hora de que me vaya. — Cody señaló la puerta. – Tengo que ir a Maine  
>—Ten cuidado con ese lugar he visto en la televisión cosas muy malas pasan en ese lugar —London dijo con evidente preocupación<p>

Cody simplemente dio un suspiro prolongado. Comenzaba a extrañar a Bailey, una plática normal era lo que quería. Pero en su lugar ahora estaba en una especie de triángulo con tendencia a pentágono si contaba a la empleada del servicio, la cual decían era una profesional de la limpieza.

— ¡Oh! Vi que pasan cosas malas en Maine, se escapó un perro rabioso, un cementerio maldito, gente que se disfraza de payaso para matar gente y autos asesinos—dijo Zack

— ¿Acaso todo eso lo vieron en películas? —Pregunto Cody  
>— ¿También lo viste?— pregunto London<br>—siiii, —Cody alargo la palabra— eso me temía, tendré cuidado de todo eso, y con los ponis y unicornios mágicos — comentó de forma consecuente con ambos.

—Búrlate, pero te lo aseguro algo oscuro se esconde en Maine, algo siniestro vive bajo el suelo, algo tan perverso que…

—Zack, esa frase es de un libro de Stephen King—Cody se sorprendió por eso, no sabía lo que le daba más miedo, si el hecho de que creyeran que las películas eran reales o que Zack hubiera leído un libro con letras. En ese momento solo podía pensar que su paciencia era algo extraordinaria, demasiado extraordinaria, solo para resaltar que es un buen sujeto. Deberían de tener un poco de consideración con él. ¿Por qué dios lo castigaba? ¿Porque no simplemente le mandaban un rayo y lo mataba ahí mismo? Seguro era porque dios lo odiaba. Por otro lado pobre Maine, no era culpa de esa ciudad que Stephen King escribiera la mayoría de sus historias en torno a la ciudad.  
>—Pero solo para que lo sepan, deben de dejar de ver tantas películas. Y London prometo que no me llevaré a tu empleada, solo necesito un poco de ayuda<p>

— Debes volver con Bailey, al menos ella comprende lo que insinúa, ¿quieres darle celos con concepción?  
>— ¿Qué? Pero si tiene casi 30 años. Esto es una tontería.<br>—Nunca dije que Bailey fuera muy linda, entiendo que estés desesperado — London hizo un puchero y palmeo su hombro—Pobre Cody

Quizá debería irse rápidamente de ahí, porque en ese momento solo podía pensar en Bailey, en salir a buscarla, despertar de esa horrenda pesadilla en la que estaba.

"Vuelve con Bailey" escucho como un susurro penetrante, casi fantasmal que logro que se estremeciera giro su cuerpo y vio a London susurrando en su oído.  
>Ahora se sentía como en una especie de conspiración, donde el sin duda era la víctima.<p>

—No olvides la cena de beneficencia, la organiza el grupo en el que estás, ese de edificios antiguos.  
>—El grupo de conservación de edificios de Boston —corrigió Cody—Ahí estaré — suspiro y luego recordó que Bailey también estaría en ese lugar. Sin duda era un complot bien planeado. Zack y London podían darle sorpresas nada agradables, ¿cómo es que nunca habían puesto ese entusiasmo en la escuela?<p>

—Recuerda que será en la Zona VIP después de todo, no planeo estar en cualquier lado de ese lugar—dijo London como si eso fuera lo más importante del mundo

Aunque lo que le preocupaba en ese momento era no ceder ante Bailey aun no, ella debía demostrarle que no se iría de nuevo y solo para rematar su de por si confundida mente, Bárbara andaba rondando sus pensamientos «¡Vaya Cody si que sabes meterte solito en problemas!»


	7. Razones para no odiarte

**[Este capitulo contiene una escena de connotación sexual]**

[disculpas por la Cacografía]

* * *

><p>¡Cásate si Puedes!<p>

Capitulo 7

**Razones para no odiarte**

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.<p>

London bostezo mientras se incorporaba lentamente de la cama, pasaban de las 6.00 pm

— ¿Qué hora es?—Pregunto Zack incorporándose lentamente

—Tarde —contesto London

—Bueno debo reconocer que valió la pena —sonrió— ¿Sabes que te amo?

—Ya lo sé tonto –ella sonrió, con él se permitía ser tan cursi como le era posible. Él sonrió y puso sus labios sobre los de ella

—Eso fue diferente…—dijo Zack con una sonrisa tonta

—Se siente bien

Él sabía a qué se refería, siempre lo sabía…

—Quizá no debimos hacerlo sin protección —comento London

—Ya lo sé… ya lo sé…fue mi culpa —Zack coloco su cabeza entre sus pechos sosteniendo su peso en sus codos, y aunque London no podía verlo sabía que tenía los ojos cerrados

— ¿Crees que tu hermano está bien o quizá ya está más loco de lo normal?

El suspiró, sabía lo que ella quería decir

—No lo sé… pero lo más seguro es que si, a estas alturas ya debe de comenzar a estar molesto, por haber estado molesto y luego vendrán las interminables platicas sobre lo mucho que extraña a Bailey, lo especial que era y todas esas cosas que Cody suele hacer

—En realidad espero que haga algo así y al fin se casen —London coloco sus manos en sus hombros y comenzó a hacer pequeños círculos con las yemas de sus dedos

—Yo también… no puedo dejar de pensar en él, será un maniático del orden y el control, pero con todo eso lo quiero, es mi hermano y ella es como una hermana para mí —dijo despacio

—Hey, tranquilo, ¿Por qué no haces algo? Dile a Julián que se haga cargo por hoy del club y tú haces algo, todo va a estar bien—London continuo acariciando su espalda y Zack comenzó trazar con sus dedos pequeñas líneas en su costado

—Eso espero… —dijo, su aliento choco contra uno de sus pechos enviando escalofríos hacia su espalda. London sintió sus labios dejando húmedos besos por su pecho para luego bajar hacia el estomago

— ¡Oh!, ¿enserio Martin? ¿De nuevo?

— ¡Oh si, muy enserio! –dijo Zack con una suave risa depositando un beso en su ombligo para después trazar con su lengua el camino de ahí hacia su centro. Cuando su lengua toco esa parte tan sensible sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente al momento, sus manos a los lados de su cabeza tomando su cabello con fuerza mientras sus caderas se movían con voluntad propia tratando de sentirlo más cerca.

— ¡Oh, Zack!… —su lengua comenzó a trazar círculos alrededor de la parte más sensible de su cuerpo, haciendo que ella se moviera frenéticamente debajo de él, a veces Zack se especializaba en torturarla, deteniéndose justo al borde, otras veces le gustaba llevarla al límite una y otra vez, a veces era rápido y frenético, o podría ser muy lento y dulce. Con Zack el sexo era totalmente impredecible. Por eso London lo amaba. Y por muchas otras razones a parte del fantástico Sexo.

Cuando sintió uno de sus dedos en su entrada, deslizándose lentamente, ella supo que era una de esas veces en las que le gustaba llevarla al límite una y otra vez, esas veces que la dejaban casi sin respirar y rogándole que se detuviera. Sintió ese familiar cosquilleo de ansiedad en el estomago preparándose para lo que venía. La sensación se fue construyendo rápidamente entre sus piernas, comenzó a gemir involuntariamente, más fuerte de lo que quería. Y entonces ahí estaba, la explosión al alcanzar el orgasmo y antes de que pudiera reaccionar…

—Zack… Zack…. ¡Oh Dios! —ni siquiera fue consciente de lo que había pasado, tan rápido que cuando reacciono sus manos ya estaban en sus hombros y sus labios sobre los de ella. Tan pronto como llego al clímax él se levanto y se deslizo dentro de ella. Ese pequeño y apuesto bastardo la estaba llevando al límite. Estaba tan sensible aun, y él estaba yendo a un ritmo tan rápido, que en cuestión de pocos minutos ya se sentía llegando al límite de nuevo

—Vamos, vamos cariño, de nuevo, déjalo ir, déjame sentirlo —su voz era profunda y suave, suficiente para enviarla de nuevo al paraíso, clavo sus uñas en su espalda mientras él tomaba su boca, su lengua acariciando la suya, ahogando los sonidos que luchaban por salir de ella — ¡oh London… de nuevo! Vamos por otro—dijo besando su cuello, ella lo vio entre asustada y asombrada. Si la volvía a tocar ahí estaba segura de que explotaría al instante.

—No puedo… Zack, es mucho….

—Claro que puedes nena, vamos, otro —su boca cubrió uno de sus pechos haciéndola gemir de nuevo mientras volvía a aumentar su ritmo, luego llevo una de sus manos hacia su centro frotando su clítoris con sus dedos.

—Oh Dios…oh dios… Zack—London jamás había experimentado tanto placer sus manos se movían por toda su espalda, ni siquiera era consciente de lo que hacía, solo podía sentir el inicio de un nuevo orgasmo construyéndose, podía sentir que sería más intenso y fuerte que los otros, era casi dolorosamente placentero, y entonces ahí estaba de nuevo, con un grito tan agudo que ella estaba segura de que algún vidrio podría romperse, sintió sus paredes contraerse alrededor de él. mientras el orgasmo se expandía por todo su cuerpo nublando su vista y embriagando sus sentidos.

-Oh, sí… dios…. —Mascullo Zack. Él llego al borde esta vez, justo después de ella, enterrando su cara en su cuello, deteniéndose poco a poco hasta que los dos se quedaron completamente quietos, tratando de recuperar la respiración. Luego de unos minutos Zack beso su mejilla, London lo empujo para que ambos quedaran frente a frente.

—Tienes que avisarme cuando planees hacer algo así, un día de estos me causaras un paro cardiaco estúpido Zack… —dijo London tratando de controlar su respiración

Él rio sin ganas, lucia exhausto

—Así no es tan divertido —murmuró levantando un poco la cabeza para besarla. London volvió a ver el reloj, pasaban de las 7.30 pm, era relativamente temprano pero ambos estábamos agotados

—Zack, creo que tienes un avión que tomar—dijo London

Zack la vio confundido ¿Qué cosa podía estar tramando?

Zack solo asintió, ya medio dormido, la envolvió en sus brazos y ambos se entregaron al descanso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

><p>Maddie Fitzpatrick vio con insistencia a Bailey mientras trataba de no atragantarse con el bocadillo de arándanos que había ordenado<p>

— ¿Entonces sigue molesto?

Bailey asintió, dio un sorbo a la bebida frente a ella.

—Realmente no se qué hacer, y esta Bárbara rondando

—Espera…—Maddie parecía sorprendida— ¿Bárbara Brownstein? ¿La Bárbara que termino con Cody por salir con el mejor amigo de Zack? ¿Esa Bárbara?

—sí, esa Bárbara—contesto Bailey confundida

—Ahora entiendo tu rostro, es decir Cody realmente estaba loco por ella, incluso la ayudo a ser porrista y él fue porrista en la escuela, aunque eran chicos. Es decir Cody tendría como trece o catorce años.

Bailey resoplo confundida, ahora resultaba que Cody realmente había sentido algo, quizá un amor de niños, pero Bárbara había sido parte importante en la vida de su chico

Recordó su lista, cuando era niña había remarcado algo muy importante

« Que sea educado en todo momento.»

El día que había colocado eso, había sido uno de los típicos veranos en Kettlecorn. Moose había comenzado a comportarse como un chico y a verla como chica, después de todo cuando vives en una granja aprendes que es más importante la ropa cómoda que usar vestido y trenzas. Además Kettlecorn siempre ha sido un pueblo chico, por lo que Moose se volvió algo como su mejor amigo. Quizá había sufrido un enamoramiento con él y habían compartido su primera mazorca. Pero si compartiría su mazorca con alguien por siempre seria con Cody... Eso sonaba mal incluso en su mente

— ¿Bailey? ¿Estás bien?

—Lo siento ¿Qué decías?

Maddie rodo los ojos, sin duda la chica estaba demasiado estresada

— ¿Qué ocurre con ese viaje a Kansas?

—Es por trabajo. Pero pasare a ver a mis padres ¿Puedes creer que Cody los llamo?

—De Cody… Claro que lo creo, él es muy dedicado con las cosas, tanto si le salen bien como si le salen mal, tiene esa forma de querer que todo sea hecho de forma correcta

—Esto es más horrible que aquella ocasión en que una cabra se comió un calcetín de mi padre y la pobre estuvo mal. No es que el hecho de que la cabra se coma un calcetín no sea horrible, porque tuvimos que llevarla al veterinario y todo eso, y sin perder un minuto, porque podría morirse; y mil dólares después, nos dan un viejo calcetín a medio digerir como recuerdo. Pero al menos la cabra vuelve a la normalidad. Sin embargo, ¿esto? Mil dólares no pueden curar esto y nada volverá a la normalidad. Cody no me habla, soy de lo peor

—Cariño, deje de escucharte después de cabra —dijo Maddie confundida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

><p>Cody reviso su reloj mientras llegaba al pequeño Hotel en Maine... Pasaba de la media noche y lo único que quería era descansar.<p>

—Cody

—Zack, justo la persona que no quería ver

—Sí, te devolveré eso pronto y tendrá algo que ver con tu ropa

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? mejor explícame ¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido?

—Jet privado—contesto Zack—Sabes porque estoy aquí

Cody ignoro olímpicamente a su hermano y abrió la puerta de su cuarto, el cual no era del todo higiénico, tampoco era como si estuviera en un hotel de cinco estrellas, se estremeció solo pensar en las personas que usaron ese lugar antes de él.

—Vamos Cody, sabes que debes hablarlo con alguien

–Déjame pensarlo—dijo Cody de forma pensativa—Tienes razón, contratare un psicólogo para lidiar con mi hermano gemelo malvado, que no deja de acosarme y que le dijo a mi ex prometida que yo la amaba demasiado, al parecer uso la palabra "DEMASIADO AMOR" lo cual parece que la asusto y me dejo aun mes de la boda—dijo Cody con todo el sarcasmo que podía destilar, antes de cerrar la puerta en la cara de Zack.

Por otra parte mientras terminaba de rociar desinfectante por la cama pensó en Bailey y es que seguramente ya estaría en esos días del mes. Él no tenía problemas con hablar de ese tema, era algo completamente natural, aunque al parecer las personas lo encuentran extraño

El caso es que, ¿quién confiesa los caprichos de su ciclo menstrual en presencia de su novio? Pero ¿qué otra cosa podía decir? Él era un chico práctico, sensible y comprensible con las necesidades de su pareja.

Mientras piensa en todo eso, ha observado que la cama parece no estar tan sucia

Al parecer el desinfectante en aerosol ayuda. Además Zack está en alguna parte de ese pequeño hotel con alguna idea maquiavélica

¿Podría empeorar aún más el día?

En fin, a lo que iba. Tenía que recoger un envió de vinos que había sufrido un contratiempos, al parecer el conductor hacia tenido un accidente contra un camión de Orinco. Pero él como todo un profesional estaba dispuesto a ir personalmente por ese pedido, después de todo lo usaría durante la cena a la cual no quería ir, ya que Bailey también asistiría. En ese momento aun no estaba listo para lidiar con ella, necesitaba arreglar algunas cosas antes.

Zack podía decir Muchas cosas de porque estaba en Maine, pero para resumir era por sexo. ¡Si, por sexo! Recalcando que no con cualquier persona, London había sido muy clara con respecto a querer ayudar, aunque Zack no comprendía porque tenía que viajar hasta Maine, un lugar por demás aterrador (Había visto todas las películas sobre ese lugar) y ahora estaba ahí. Solo porque su pequeño hermano era demasiado obstinado y no aceptaba que las personas pueden cometer errores. Entró en su habitación, seguramente Cody estaría histérico, después de todo suele ser especial en ciertas cosas—como los lugares donde pondrá alguna parte de su anatomía— aunque ya debería estar acostumbrado, compartieron cuarto durante muchos años y luego compartió cuarto con Woody, quien no era precisamente la persona más limpia del mundo. Ahora entendía porque London le había dicho que dejará a Julián encargarse ese día del club, ella tenía una forma particular de dar ayuda, aunque dijera que no le gustaba hacerlo. Encendió su reproductor mp3 y la música comenzó a sonar

_**"So no one told you life was gonna be this way. **__**Your jobs a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A." **_

Zack cerró los ojos necesitaba dormir un poco. Sabia donde encontrar a Cody, no es con si pudiera escaparse

.

Cody cerró los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño, el cual parecía evadirlo ese día. Como si hubiera un repelente que no permitía que pudiera tener unas cuantas horas de paz, en su mente había más de una preocupación, después de hablar con los padres de Bailey, había tenido que continuar con su vida –Hasta donde podía— Era extremadamente difícil concentrarse con Bailey cerca, incluso mantener un rostro serio, y es que estar molesto es una de sus especialidades, pero esta vez simplemente no lo lograba. Siempre parecía que alguna palabra quería escaparse de su boca, revelando lo mucho que la extrañaba.

Pero eso no es nada en comparación con lo que siente ahora. No es que sienta hostilidad por ella o por alguien en especial. Al fin y Al cabo, son adultos y libres de tomar las decisiones que se les antojen, pero ¿no se dan cuenta de que esta es una decisión que no solo va a afectarlos a ellos sino a todos los que los rodean? Es decir todos están muy al pendiente de lo que él hace y lo que no hace con respecto a Bailey, algo que él tiene muy claro desde que ella regreso, pero parece que a nadie le interesa lo que está sintiendo, puesto de sobra que todos parecen muy interesados en opinar lo que debería hacer. Cerró los ojos dejando que el cansancio lo venciera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

><p>Bárbara sonrió nerviosa esa mañana, después de todo al parecer ahora trabajaba para London Tipton. Eso sería soportable, el problema de Bárbara era la persona que estaba al lado de su nueva jefa, al parecer la chica "Colorida" era la nueva publicista de Massive Dinamic.<p>

—Se que han escuchado rumores, —dijo London—Pero les aseguro que solo las personas con verdadero talento conservarán su empleo

—London, eso no es ser sutil —susurro Bailey

Bárbara podía ver el lado bueno, ella era buena en su trabajo y Cody le había llamado antes de subir al avión, preguntándole si podían verse cuando volviera a Boston, eso debía significar algo.

Bárbara trato de prestar atención a lo que su nueva jefa decía, conocía a London, incluso era probable que ella la recordará, aunque esa era una suposición un poco arriesgada, después de todo London Tipton es una de las 20 personas más ricas del mundo.

Bailey suspiro cansada, trabajar con London era sumamente agotador, quitaba muchas energías y era probable que también años. Al parecer London encontraba entretenido, pedir que ella se hiciera cargo de la publicidad de sus tiendas (Las cuales eran demasiadas) lo cual le había permitido independizarse y abrir su propia agencia. La cual ganaba Buenas comisiones gracias al amplio surtido de negocios de London.

— ¿Iras a Kansas hoy?—pregunto London. — Maddie me contó que visitarás a tus padres.

— Planeo ir a visitarlos después de encargarme del anuncio del nuevo centro comercial y la nueva fundación para ayudar a la gente, estoy muy sorprendida por esa decisión. Es una acción muy noble de tu parte

—Sabes la mala publicidad que está teniendo mi apellido por culpa del accidente con la plataforma de petróleo, de alguna forma hay que desviar la atención y a las personas pobres les gustan este tipo de cosas. Los abogados están de acuerdo, eres mi publicista deberías tratar de que mi imagen no se vea afectada

—Sabes, a veces me convences de que eres odiosa— Aseguró Bailey—Y otras veces no sé lo que debería pensar

—No sé porque te sorprende, pero has algo con tu ropa, realmente no lograrás que Cody vuelva, aunque puedo despedir a Bárbara, no me gustaría, pero eres algo así como mi amiga

_"Algo a si como amiga"_ sin duda eso era un cumplido, viniendo de alguien como London

—No tienes que despedirla, porque sé que Cody aun se preocupa por mí.

—Que bueno, porque realmente no quiera despedirla, es muy buena en su trabajo— dijo London aliviada. — Sobre Cody, es verdad que aun le importas; trato de quitarme a concepción solo para darte celos

Bailey hizo un gesto que evidenciaba no tener idea de lo que London podía estar diciendo. Además ¿por qué usaría a la mujer de la limpieza para darle celos? No encontraba la lógica en eso, luego recordó que era London la que se lo había dicho y todo comenzaba a tener más sentido

—Me gustaría seguir hablando de estas cosas que no me interesan, pero tengo que ver a los abogados, con el dinero que mi padre los hace ganar con los divorcios que tiene, lo mínimo que uno espera que es ganen una demanda contra esos ecologistas ¿Qué tanto puede querer la naturaleza? Ya es muy natural

Bailey suspiro, entender la lógica de London era más difícil que lazar un toro en pleno rodeo

—Que suerte que tienes dinero—dijo Bailey no muy convencida. A veces London le recordaba aun cachorrito (en un sentido cariñoso), sino que además a veces se aferra a algo y no hay manera de que lo suelte. Como el asunto de sus abogados (Los mejores de Boston y todo el país)

—Si lo único que les preocupa es ganar dinero, te lo aseguro ellos podían vender su alma por unos cuantos miles…

—Te creo, me reuní con Alan por el asunto de la publicidad, Es… Es… una persona peculiar de algún modo—Dijo Bailey antes de despedirse de London...Suspiro aliviada. Ahora solo tenía que viajar a Kansas hablar con sus padres y tratar de recuperar a Cody. Todo parecía fácil.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Zack bostezo de forma descarada mientras Cody trataba de evitarlo, aun no eran las 10.00 am y Zack sentía que no tenía suficiente fuerzas, perseguir a su hermano era mucho más cansado que un noche agitada en el club

— ¿Piensas ignorarme?

—Eso es exactamente lo que hare—contesto Cody. —pretendo que no estas aquí, quizá si lo hago con muchas ganas realmente desaparezcas

— ¡Oh vamos! Viaje hasta este lugar solo para poder hablar tranquilamente

—Zack, no vine a descansar, estoy trabajando ¿Si te escucho dejaras de molestarme?

—Quizá.

Cody siguió su camino hasta el Avalon blanco que había rentado para ese día, realmente no tenía nada de qué hablar con su hermano, al menos no de momento. No era que estuviera molesto con Zack por haber comentado sobre su beca… Eso había quedado atrás, ahora tenía otros asuntos en la cabeza, esos vinos eran muy importantes para él.

—Zack, di lo que tengas que decir y deja de perseguirme

—Es sobre Bailey

— ¿Que hay con ella?—pregunto Cody mientras entraba al auto.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Pasó algo en tu cita con Bárbara que no me hayas contado?—pregunto Zack con gesto precoupado, a su parecer muchas veces Cody podía ser «Discapacitado Social» y no podía comprender que las chicas suelen tener un lenguaje confuso.

Si, quizá "Sabia" sobre romance, pero no comprendía lo que podía significar un beso para varias chicas. Además Cody no es de los que besa y se va, es más bien de los que no besa y punto.

Cody trato de concentrar su vista en el camino, en vista que, al parecer Zack estaba adherido a él cual chicle a un escritorio, no le quedo otra opción que tratar de ignorar la pregunta, porque siendo honesto, no había pensado en la cita con Bárbara, sobre todo había hecho un esfuerzo sobre humano en olvidar el beso —si podía decirle así—, más bien había hablado con Bárbara antes de subir en el avión, por el simple hecho de disculparse con ella, pero eso era algo que su hermano mayor no debía saber. Después de todo seguramente se estaría imaginando cosas extrañas.

—Te dije todo lo que paso, comimos luego por accidente nos besamos, Bailey llego y eso fue todo

—De acuerdo, desde que paso "Eso" ¿has pensado en volver con Bailey? Cody tú no eres como yo, no vas por ahí besando chicas sin acordarte de sus nombres, o teniendo aventuras de una noche y luego te vas… Tú eres un buen chico

— ¿Cuál es tu punto? ¿Acaso no pueden existir chicas interesadas en mí?

Zack suspiro resignado, en primera no es que no le interesara la vida de su hermano. Pero tampoco podía sentirse culpable por siempre, quizá había dicho algo. Pero ¿cómo se supone que adivinara que Bailey no sabía nada? sin duda esperaban demasiado de él. Paso su mano por su frente; el calor del medio día comenzaba a fastidiarlo

— ¿Sabes porque estas tan enojado? —pregunto Zack

Cody negó, no tenía idea de lo que Zack trataba de insinuar. Aunque lo intuía y eso no le gustaba nada.

—No estás molesto con Bailey, estas molesto contigo… Te diste cuenta que la necesitas más de lo que quisieras admitir, que la has amado desde la primera vez que la viste, cuando te diste cuenta que era una chica y no un chico, porque ella fue aceptada en Yale y tu no, pero ella es una persona que se equivoca, y tú quieres que todo sea perfecto. « La novia perfecta, la vida perfecta»—Zack enfatizo sus palabras— siempre vas por lo seguro, nunca te arriesgas más de lo necesario, jamás permites que los demás estén mal.

— ¡No tienes idea de nada! —Dijo Cody levantando la voz—No entiendes las cosas

—Claro que lo sé, porque eres mi hermano, no quieres aceptar que puede haber alguien que sea mejor que tú, y cuando ella dijo que no podía casarse aun, te sentiste tan aliviado, porque, admite que fue lo mismo que paso en París…

–No quería seguir. ..— se detuvo, si decía las palabras quizá jamás podría ver a Bailey a la cara. — No fui a la universidad, porque Yale me rechazo, era mi sueño, si hubiera ido a Dartmouth sería decir que

—Que te conformabas con solo irte — dijo Zack— Crees que alejándola, haciendo que se desilusione de ti ella estará mejor, jamás te importó que supiera lo de esa beca, querías saber que eres lo más importante para Bailey, como ella lo es para ti... Querías que te felicitara por elegirla y no irte lejos de ella. Pero no le diste esa opción, Jamás se lo dijiste ¿Cómo podría saber que fue por ella?

—Escucha Zack, quizá eso es verdad al inicio... luego algo paso. Yo quería decirle ese día en la graduación que se quedara a mi lado. Pero...Ella se esforzó tanto

—La dejaste ir, como ahora, porque sabes algo….

—La amo desde que la vi por primera vez.— Interrumpió Cody— De acuerdo, acepto tu lógica, siempre he admirado lo Mucho que se esfuerza por ser mejor, para ella la universidad era más importante que para mí, así que acepte el trabajo en el Tipton como ayudante del Chef Paolo, a mí siempre me ha gustado cocinar. Acepte su recomendación de inscribirme en la academia culinaria de Boston, no me arrepiento de esa decisión, lo volvería a hacer. Pero ella solo supuso cosas y se fue. Quizá en el fondo una parte de mi cree que ella estaría mejor sin mí. Ella puede lograr cualquier cosa que se proponga

— ¡Vaya! Realmente eres más tonto de lo que creí—dijo Zack con un gesto de satisfacción— ella te quiere. Quizá no eres fuerte, ni tan apuesto, además ella es ardiente para ser una sabelotodo como tú. —Zack comento de forma casual—Muy sexi para pensar que es tu novia. Pero te eligió, dejó al estúpido granjero por ti. Créeme cualquier chica estaría feliz de estar a tu lado, y no solo porque cocinas, lavas y haces esas cosas, escucha—Zack hablo despacio— has publicado dos libros de cocina, has sido nombrado el chef joven más talentoso, sales en la portadas de las revistas de cocina, muchas chicas te querrían, Bailey te quiere

— ¿Enserio crees eso de mi? ¿Espera como que Bailey es "Ardiente"?

—Sí, lo es, y si alguna vez repites lo que pienso de ti a otras personas te hare daño

Cody asintió, le parecía justo y es que, para disgusto de Cody. Ella es además muy alegre, y levanta expectación a su alrededor. Además tiene un profundo amor hacia los animales. Es su chica perfecta, tal como Zack había dicho, odiaba cuando su hermano tenía razón, era como admitir que el destino del mundo pende de un hilo, así de aterrador es decir "_**Zack tiene razón" **_

—Lo sé, ella simplemente es especial, Es una persona muy higiénica e inteligente. Simpática, y se preocupa por sus amigos. No grita, pide las cosas con educación y es tranquila. No es chulita y tiene una buena autoestima. Aprovecha el tiempo, y no lo pierde con tonterías. Cuándo admite que tiene la culpa, intenta ayudar como sea a arreglarlo. Es muy educada. Como sus padres no tenían dinero para comprarle brackets, le pusieron un aparato de alambre de espino y aun así tiene esa hermosa sonrisa. No suele cotillear ni espiar. No le importa lo que diga la gente de ella (en especial lo que dice London de su ropa) No va por ahí, hablando bien de ella. Se preocupa por las personas y se interesa por sus aficiones. Es buena y mala perdedora, en eso se parece a mí. A ninguno nos gusta perder, aunque ella siempre me ha ganado en deportes. Le gusta el campo. Halaga a las personas, cuando han hecho algo bien. No se ríe de la gente a sus espaldas. Es por mucho, mejor persona que yo—dijo Cody con un brillo de orgullo en los ojos

—Lo entiendo, estas enamorado de ella…. Eso fue…Escucha no sé lo que fue todo eso, porque deje de escucharte después de Higiénica

—Escucha hay algo que debes de saber…—dijo Cody estacionando el automóvil frente al viejo edificio cerca de la calle principal.

Zack no supo que contestar, lo que su hermano acabada de decirle, era sin duda algo que no se esperaba — ¡vaya! – fue lo único que salió de la boca de Zack. Sin duda eso no se lo veía venir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

><p>Bailey llego a la granja entrada la tarde, había terminado con su trabajo en Kansas, lo cual le dejaba un día libre para visitar a sus padres… estaba cansada por el viaje, pero eso no dejo que su ánimo disminuyera, después de todo debía pensar en positivo. Parpadeó para intentar deshacerse de las lágrimas «Tendría que haber supuesto que sería un desastre», pensó, mientras abría la puerta de su casa, puso su mejor sonrisa tratando de que nadie notara lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo con ella. Dentro de la casa se escuchaban las voces de dos de sus dos hermanas mayores. Eso sería más estresante de lo que había pensado<p>

—_Una de las fantasías de Sara es que es una princesa —dijo Jessie—. Se pasa el día jugando a eso, incluso en la escuela. Quiere que Marie Sue también lo sea, pero todos dicen que ella está muy gorda, incluso la misma Marie sue dice que está demasiado gorda. _

Bailey sabe que escuchar a sus hermanas hablar sobre las fantasías de la vecina, es igual a que ellas les hablara de la increíblemente elevada tasa de asistencia a la ópera en Islandia (más del 98 por ciento de la población ha visto Tosca al menos una vez).

—Bailey, que bueno que estas aquí—exclama Jessie la mayor de todas sus hermanas.

—Aquí estoy—dijo Bailey con una sonrisa— ¿Y mamá?

—Salió… Hubo un problema en el pueblo, se escapo un cerdo de la granja de la tía Myrtle. Pero no te preocupes, Nathan y Luke ya fueron. Por cierto Bails. El otro día hablo tu novio con Papá y desde entonces está un poco extraño

Eso era lo que Bailey temía "Extraño" abarcaba muchas cosas, desde un extraño:

_Canta por las mañanas, o sabe que terminaste con tu novio y está muy molesto _

Había niveles que definían esa palabra ¿Qué su hermana no podía ser mas especifica?

— ¿Extraño?—pregunto con curiosidad— ¿Qué tan extraño? ¿Como cuando el tío Zeke fue la reina del baile?

— ¡Bails! Sabes que de eso no se habla—contesto Jessie —Parece misterioso, dijo que tendría que hablar contigo… es verdad me pidió que te dijera que fueras a verlo al granero

Moose llegó a la granja Pickett después de atardecer no es como si las cosas hubieran sido las mismas con la familia de Bailey. Después de todo ella había elegido a ese tonto citadino, él cual seguramente no tenía la mínima idea de lo que se necesitaba para ser un hombre de campo, la última vez que lo había visto. Ella había dicho que se casaría con "Don perfecto", no era una sorpresa, después de todo ella había cambiado, ahora era toda una señorita de sociedad. Seguro ni recordaba como ordeñar una vaca o arar el campo.

—Moose, gracias por venir—dijo Clyde Pickett — Necesito que me ayudes con las ovejas

—Un placer — contestó él chico con su marcado acento sureño.

Bailey salió de la casa, vio a Moose de espalda esquilando unas ovejas, debía admitir que se veía bien, se notaba que había estado trabajando duro en el campo, tenía el aspecto de un vaquero demasiado atractivo, como los que salían en los libros románticos que solía leer la profesora Tutweiller .

—Hey Moose —dijo con una sonrisa— ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bailey, linda Bailey... —Moose sonrió—Pero mira que estas cambiada, no sé cómo debo decirte ahora —Moose hizo un ademan con la mano— Señorita Pickett ¿está bien?

—Oh Moose, sabes que sigo siendo yo… la misma Bailey de siempre

—No lo sé ¿Lo eres? Es decir mírate ahora, toda llena de ropa cara, ya no eres la misma chica de granja que salió de aquí ¿Cómo esta ese novio tuyo? Mi madre lo vio en la portada de una revista que compra... De esas de cocina, bueno es que tiene esa pinta de delicado "Don Perfecto"

Aquel Tono que Moose usaba parecía un látigo bañado en acido, había cierto toque de reproche, pero lo más importante había dicho "Novio" lo cual significaba que no sabía nada sobre lo que había ocurrido con Cody

— ¿Delicado?—pregunto Bailey.

—Sí, delicado…Cocinar es algo que hacen las mujeres mientras los hombres trabajan.

—Eso es tan sexista—dijo Bailey recordando porque Moose no era su chico ideal

«Que no sea un idiota» Recordó algo más de su lista…

Cuando eran niños Moose la cuidaba de todo y ella era como la princesa, pero cuando tienes que trabajar como un chico en una granja, te olvidas que eres una chica y mucho menos dejas que un chico te diga lo que debes hacer. «Gracias Moose, Gracias» se dijo mentalmente, sintiéndose idiota por haberse deslumbrado por sus bien torneados brazos, sin duda haberse ido a estudiar lejos había sido su mejor decisión, y sin duda Cody jamás le hubiera impuesto que dejara sus sueños por él. Aunque era lo que ella había querido hacer. Dejar todo y quedarse con Cody. Pero él no se lo permitió, no la dejo renunciar a sus sueños de superarse… un sabor amargo se formo en su boca, sintió arcadas… seguro el viaje la había afectado más de lo que creía

—Aquí esta mi pequeña—exclamo Clyde al ver a su hija—no tienes buen aspecto

—es el viaje… me dijo Jessie que querías verme

—Es verdad… vamos a la casa

**20.00 pm Granja Pickett **

Bailey observo a su padre sentarse frente a ella, tenía el rostro serio y la estaba viendo fijamente, lo cual no hace más que ponerla nerviosa. ¡Por el amor de dios!

—Exactamente ¿Qué te dijo Cody?—pregunto Bailey finalmente, el silencio la estaba matando

Clyde Pickett frunció el ceño enfadado, probablemente quería decir algo como «Le daré un tiro con la escopeta si lo veo» o al menos eso percibió Bailey, bien podía equivocarse, estaba nerviosa y no se sentía del todo bien.

—Ese chico ha sido muy amable, me dijo que te habías enterado sobre su beca y te habías molestado un poco con él por no decírtelo.

Nada importante, no había dicho que su boda se había cancelado… Un momento había escuchado que su padre sabia de la beca ¿Qué eso era de conocimiento público? ¿Cómo es que ella no sabía nada?

— ¿Sabias sobre esa Beca?

—Lo sabía, el nos lo dijo cuando la rechazo

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué?—pregunto Clyde confundido— Por la colegiatura de tu escuela, ese fue el año en que perdimos la cosecha, no podíamos pagar tu universidad…Fue Cody quien la pago ese año… comenzó a Trabajar en un restaurante y decidió ir a esa escuela de cocina o como se llame, así podría trabajar y estudiar… Realmente no es algo que me enorgullezca, no ser capaz de poder ayudar a mi propia familia es algo que no me gusta admitir, por supuesto que no aceptamos, pero tú eres la única de la familia que ha llegado hasta la universidad.

— ¿Cody lo hizo por mi?

—Cuando me hablo el otro día y me dijo que te habías molestado por qué no fue a la universidad, creí que era justo que lo supieras, tu madre y ese chico están muy apegados… él es... Bueno tiene su encanto, no digo que sea como tus cuñados, él es diferente, pero lo que me importa a mi es que te ama

« ¡Tierra, trágame!», pensó Bailey ¿Por qué seguía dándole motivos para amarlo más? ¿Por qué no era un chico más normal y simplemente se volvía un estúpido patán?

— ¿Solo eso te dijo?—pregunto Bailey. Ella esperaba escuchar algo sobre una cancelación de boda, pero no había dicho nada su padre

—Algo sobre que volverían a fijar otra fecha, también hablo con tu madre, pero creo que ella solo quería la receta de su tarta de manzanas, la que el suele preparar cuando viene a visitarnos

¿Cody los visitaba sin ella? ¡SIN ELLA! ¿Porque él haría eso?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se acabó.

Su vida SE—A—CA—BÓ.

Quizá ya lo había pensado en alguna otra ocasión, pero esta vez va en serio.

¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué ESTA VEZ sí? Sorprendentemente, no es porque: exactamente hace siete días, le dijo a su novio que no estaba segura de casarse, para luego dejarlo y a los tres días darse cuenta que lo ama con locura, volver solo para ver como su ex novia lo besa, sin quitarle encanto a no saber si se lograra casar (lo cual es incierto en este momento)

Ni tampoco porque: al parecer la razón que ella dio para salir huyendo, había terminado siendo una prueba más del amor de Cody por ella

Ni mucho menos porque: al parecer era el mejor chico del mundo…

No, qué va. No es por nada de eso. ¿Por qué se ha acabado su vida?

Pues porque tiene el mejor novio del mundo y eso es lo que la hace sentirse tan ansiosa cuando recibe la llamada de Carey Martin esa noche, diciéndole que Cody ha tenido un accidente de auto.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 7 al fin, después de un tiempo aquí esta ^^ espero les haya gustado y me lo hagan saber con un comentario<p> 


	8. Mucho mejor de lo que crees

[disculpas por la Cacofonia]

¡Cásate si puedes!

Capitulo 8

**Mucho mejor de lo que crees**

* * *

><p>Bailey llego después de la media noche a Boston, ella hubiera podido decir muchas cuando vio a Cody en el hospital. Pero sin duda ninguna hubiera sido la correcta, lo que encontró frente a ella la desconcertó<p>

—Bailey ¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto Cody de forma curiosa

Bailey frunció el ceño, acomodo su cabello y trato de que su evidente molestia no se notara, con toda la calma del mundo sonrió… Mientras trataba de ignorar el hecho, de que, Bárbara estaba ahí, pero no bastaba con estar ahí, estaba sosteniendo la mano de Cody; Ahora ella parecía una intrusa que había interrumpido un momento íntimo entre dos amantes

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—volvió a preguntar Cody con mirada hostil

—Tu madre me llamo—Bailey contesto rápido, mientras volvía a fijar su mirada en la chica al lado de Cody.

Cody trago salida, Bailey parecía debatirse entre varios pensamientos… Entonces se percato que Bárbara seguía ahí, debía dejar de fijarse solo en Bailey cada vez que estaba frente a él. Porque siempre olvidada la mayoría de las cosas cuando la veía preocupada. Con toda la educación posible se despidió de Bárbara, ella le dio un pequeño apretón de manos y un beso en la mejilla, él simplemente asintió y agradeció su compañía con una sonrisa

— ¿Cómo estás?—pregunto Bailey cuando estuvieron solos

—Bien, solo fue un ligero golpe… Mi madre no debió llamarte ¿Cómo se entero?

— ¿Cómo crees?

— ¡Zack!—dijo Cody rápido—De todas formas no tenían que llamarte

—A veces eres un completo idiota—espeto ella— ¿Por qué te molesta que haya venido? ¿Realmente no quieres verme? O simplemente te molesta que este aquí, porque no entiendo lo que esta pasando con nosotros, esto no lo comprendo

—Bailey, estás hablando muy fuerte—dijo Cody tocando su frente —Entiendo lo que dices pero ¿Podríamos hablarlo después? Realmente me duele la cabeza

Bailey asintió, le dolía la forma en la que él trataba de ignorarla, porque era claro que él no quería hablar con ella. Aunque eso no significaba que ella fuera hacer mucho caso de lo que él quería en ese momento

— ¿Cómo ocurrió el accidente? —Pregunto de forma calmada—tú odias conducir de noche, tampoco creo que haya sido por ir a mucha velocidad, ya que a ti te detienen por ir demasiado lento.

Cody sonrió ante ese comentario «Conducir demasiado lento» sin duda eso era cierto, a veces lo sorprendía lo mucho que Bailey lo conocía, a veces incluso mejor de lo que él mismo podía conocerse.

—Alguien se paso una luz roja —contesto Cody evitando verla directamente «Vale, tranquilízate, no es como si ella supiera todo de ti» se dijo, mientras trataba de aclarar sus ideas, siguió viendo el techo, como si ahí estuvieran todas las respuestas a sus dudas, la cercanía de Bailey solía perturbarlo.

— ¿Qué hacías conduciendo de noche?—pregunto Bailey sentándose en el lugar donde minutos antes había estado Bárbara.

Notaba su mirada como brasas, ella lo estaba viendo fijamente. Siempre le habían gustado sus ojos, pero cuando fruncía el ceño de forma preocupada por él, siempre terminaba abrazándola, en parte porque no le gustaba que ella se preocupara, se le estaba haciendo difícil mantenerse serio frente a ella. Cerró los ojos en un vano intento de mantener su distancia.

—Quisiera dormir un poco—dijo despacio, cambiando el tema y evitando la pregunta que ella le había hecho — realmente estoy cansado y solo fue un pequeño golpe, solo fue mi brazo el que resulto lastimado, el doctor dijo que debo estar unas horas en observación, solo que mi mamá se preocupo demasiado—Cody cerró los ojos, quizá realmente pudiera dormir un poco.

Bailey contemplo el rostro de Cody mientras cerraba los ojos, él siempre le pareció como un niño grande a la hora de dormir, por lo general dormía de lado, cuando lo hacía boca arriba tendía a moverse mucho y caerse de la cama, sonrió al darse cuenta de lo mucho que conocía a Cody, jamás lo hubiera pensado.

_Hay amores intensos, amores fugases, amores que te derrumban y amores que duran toda la vida._

— _¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para que me creas? No pienso volver a irme de nuevo_ —susurro despacio acomodando un mechón de cabello rubio en la frente de Cody, sabía que no sería fácil, además aun tenía la imagen de Bárbara sosteniendo la mano Cody, como si estuvieran muy unidos, aquel pensamiento volvió a causarle malestar, sintió la necesidad de mojarse la cara, simplemente para poder relajarse. Pensando las cosas no había descansado en todo el día y su cuerpo estaba cobrando factura, estaba mareada y su ritmo estaba un poco acelerado.

Era obvio que aquello merecía ser tratado como una enfermedad.

¿Por qué? no porque realmente Bárbara fuera una enfermedad, pero podía llegar a ser igual de irritante que una gripe; además que los estaba separando poco a poco. Debía admitir que estaba celosa, casi era una sensación parecida a la que sintió por Reina y las chicas de la clase de cocina cuando Cody fue el profesor, todas en especial Reina le coqueteaban y él parecía feliz por eso, incluso podía jurar que él la ignoraba en clases. Lo cual había resultado ser cierto, pero no porque él pudiera estar interesado en las demás chicas, simplemente porque él no quería que se notara su favoritismo hacia "_Su chica favorita"_ como Cody solía decirle, claro que para saberlo primero tuvo que pelearse con Reina «La muy ofrecida» pensó rápidamente y recordó que durante la reunión, había estado muy interesada en Cody, pero él solo hablaba de su boda, en ese momento estaba en lo alto y ahora era como haber caído hacia un lugar desconocido ¿Cody volvería a confiar en ella? Tampoco es como ella hubiera sido infiel, solo un poco del enojo de Cody estaba justificado, pero sin duda algo mas pasaba con él, algo más que no tenía nada que ver con que ella supiera sobre esa beca… Comenzó a temer que él realmente se hubiera arrepentido, sería justo si lo hiciera. Pensando de forma objetiva, él también tenía derecho para estar molesto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

><p>Cody se estremeció mientras el sueño lo vencía, hacía años que no volvía a pensar en las peleas que tuvo con Bailey en la escuela, pero sobre todo no había pensado mucho en la pelea en parís. Despues de un año de relación, todo se había esfumado en un momento, con unas solas palabras había terminado y olvidado lo mucho que se querían; ambos estaban molestos y en ese momento solo podían ver lo malo de su relación, los defectos de cada uno, esa forma competitivas que tenían ambos había sido lo que mas había resaltado en ese momento, ninguno quería ser quien pidiera perdón primero.<p>

—_Si no puedes apreciar lo que hago por ti, quizá deberíamos terminar—Dijo molesto_

—_Quizá deberíamos hacerlo—contesto ella viéndolo _

— _¿Eso es lo que tú quieres?—pregunto no muy convencido, estaba seguro que ella lo detendría, tenía que hacerlo; un nudo en la garganta comenzaba a formarse _

— _¿Eso es lo que tú quieres?—Bailey lo vio fijamente_

_Por un momento ambos se vieron sin saber que responder… era obvio que ninguno quería contestar esa pregunta. Entonces él hizo algo que jamás creyó posible, las palabras brotaron de su boca con tanta facilidad que se estremeció de pronunciarlas_

— _¡Bien! _

—_Es todo, se termino—dijo Ella antes de salir corriendo dejándolo solo con Pascal, el hombre que había contratado para tocar el acordeón en su primer aniversario._

Debía admitir que no había sido uno de sus mejores momentos, puesto de sobra, que después Zack había caído sobre él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

><p>Se removió en la cama sintiendo el pulso acelerado. Eso podía ser catalogado como un mal sueño, después de todo no le gustaba ese recuerdo en especial. Abrió los ojos rápido. Bailey estaba durmiendo a un lado de él, parecía que estaba en una posición incómoda por la forma en que estaba sentada, sonrió al sentir su mano sosteniendo la suya. Era algo que ella hacia siempre que él se sentía mal, ella solía prepararle un remedio casero que la abuela Pickett le había enseñado, con el tiempo le había tomado cariño a toda la familia de Bailey, incluido su padre.<p>

El doctor no tardo en darlo de alta, suspiro resignado a que fuera Bailey quien lo llevara. Curioso como no había nadie más, al parecer todos habían decidido que estaba bien (no sin antes armar un escándalo) ¿Acaso no estaban preocupados por él? ¿Dónde estaban todos?

Subió al auto mientras Bailey lo veía fijamente, eso lo puso nervioso, podía sentir una incomodidad recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Ella le dio un pequeño beso. Sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba por esa pequeña caricia

—Vamos a casa—dijo Bailey con una pequeña sonrisa

Sería un trayecto a casa muy largo, Cody simplemente asintió y fijo su vista en la ventanilla, lo mejor sería llegar a casa pronto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

><p>Zack dio un pequeño suspiro, acomodo su camiseta y cerro su oficina, el Club estaba lleno de personas que buscaban pasar un buen rato, ligar un poco, y embriagarse. Recordó los años en los que no perdía esas oportunidades, el frecuentaba lugares como su Club muy seguido, quizá por eso sabía lo que las personas buscaban en esos lugares y era exitoso en ello.<p>

Anoto la lista de cosas que debía conseguir, su inventario estaba en orden. Pero, como bien decía Cody: _Jamás se es muy precavido _

Acomodo el nudo de su corbata, no estaba muy seguro el porqué había decidió ponerse esa tipo de ropa, después de todo, aquello no era lo suyo. Se respiraba un aire agradable, esperaba que su hermano estuviera bien, aunque no tenía la menor idea de lo que podía estar haciendo a mitad de la noche

— ¡Maldita sea!—farfullo molesto, ¿Cómo había tenido ese estúpido accidente? Despues de todo cuando se despidieron en el aeropuerto esa tarde todo parecía normal, su hermano no había presentado signos de estar planeando algo a mitad de la noche. No tenía sentido castigarse por ese error, quizá debía verlo como una señal del destino, según sus fuentes. Bailey había estado con Cody, eso era bueno, ellos dos necesitaban poder hablar las cosas.

Es curioso como resulta la vida en ciertas ocasiones, Zack siempre estuvo convencido que su vida terminaría mal, o con él en algún buen lio. Quizá en la cárcel, simplemente le costaba acatar a la autoridad desde que era un niño, siempre supuso que Cody era el mejor de los dos, era el hijo perfecto y eso lo molestaba, jamás sería tan bueno como su hermano, así que a cambio de no ser perfecto como Cody, tenia libertad, nadie esperaba nada de él, no había expectativas en su vida, incluso él se había convencido mucho tiempo de eso, no odiaba a su hermano. Él quería mucho a Cody, de alguna manera sabía que su hermano menor había sido afectado por la separación de sus padres más de lo que le afecto a él.

Sacudió su cabeza, estaba comenzando a divagar en pensamientos ¿Desde cuándo era tan sentimental? Quizá eso nuevo se debía a estar madurando, no había terminado en la cárcel, o haciendo servicio a la comunidad, ni en ningún lugar que pudo imaginar, al contrario parecía que ahora era alguien decente y productivo, se estremeció ante esas palabras. Seguramente Moseby sufriera de algún colapso, si lo pensaba demasiado, ese hombre al cual le gustaba molestar, al final se había vuelto en un buen amigo. Estimaba a Moseby y ¿por qué no decirlo? También estimaba a la profesora Emma. Los días en el barco habían sido de los mejores de toda su vida, estar viajando por el mundo, sin padres que te vigilen era de lo mejor. Volvió su mirada hacia sus papeles, lo mejor sería terminar pronto y volver a casa.

—Hey Zack—la voz de Julián su asistente, lo hizo levantar la mirada

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Hay una persona que insisten en verte

Zack suspiro cansado, muy pocas veces alguien iba a verlo

—Estoy ocupado

— ¿incluso para un viejo amigo?

Zack sonrió cuando lo vio en la puerta, aquello era increíble

—Marcus—dijo con una sonrisa—Es bueno verte de nuevo

—Ya lo creo—dijo Marcus con una sonrisa—Tío, realmente este lugar es increíble. Es difícil creer que es tuyo

—Vaya, creo que lo he escuchado mucho ¿Pero qué tal has estado? No te vi en la reunión —dijo Zack inclinándose levemente en su asiento

—Bueno, sabes que trabajo en Broadway, me ha ido muy bien desde que baje del barco, creo que ha sido la mejor decisión que he tomado… acabo de regresar de Londres, después de estar dirigiendo algunas puestas en escena, podría decir que mi vida es muy buena…Excepto por algo

— ¿Algo?—Zack sonrió, intrigado ¿Qué podía ser ese algo del que Marcus se refería?

— ¿Sabes que Woody se caso con Addison?

Zack asintió, recordó esa escena perturbadora en la reunión, donde para su desgracia, había sido testigo indirecto del amor de sus dos amigos, aunque claro, para su defensa propia. Había creído que se trataba de London y eso lo había puesto celoso

—Me entere, ahora viven en Cleveland—afirmo Zack.

— ¿Puedes creer que no me entere de nada de eso?

—No estabas en el país

— Es cierto…Pero bueno también me entere que London se caso ¿Puedes creerlo? Busque fotos de ella y su "Esposo" pero todas fueron borradas misteriosamente, además él nunca sale claramente en ninguna, es como si fuera un sucio secreto, Amigo, tu sabes lo mucho que me intereso London

— ¿Lo sé? ¿Enserio? ¡Espera un momento! ¿Adónde quieres llegar?

—Quiero saber quién es; es decir: ¿qué tiene de especial este sujeto?...A demás ustedes son amigos

—Amigos—Zack carraspeo, casi suelta una carcajada, lo hubiera hecho si el rostro de Marcus no tuviera un semblante serio, de esos que dicen que está hablando muy enserio del asunto… ¿Pero qué carajo pasaba con los hombres? ¿Acaso no habías más mujeres en el mundo? Porque hasta donde el sabia, y él sabía mucho de esos asuntos, las mujeres abundaban, había pelirrojas, morenas, rubias y alguna que otra de color rosado, aunque aquello había sido su etapa de «Yo no discrimino chicas lindas, así tengan un tinte horrendo» seguramente había hecho un rostro extraño, ya que Marcus lo estaba viendo fijamente, después de su pequeño ataque de recuerdos inútiles, recompuso su actitud.

—Marcus, deja que te pregunte algo ¿Por qué quieres saber quién es? Me refiero a Realmente ¿porque te interesa tanto este asunto?—pregunto viendo la foto de su boda con London, la que el señor Tipton había organizado a la semana de su escapada a las vegas, no había sido grande como él creía, de hecho había sido casi privada, quizá Marcus tenía razón en decir que era _"El sucio secreto"_ sonrió ante ese pensamiento…

— ¿Zack estas escuchando?

—Lo siento ¿Qué decías?

—Quiero conocer al "Tipo" que se llevo a mi dulce London ¿Qué tiene de especial?

—Bueno, jamás supe que fuera tu dulce London…y algo si te puedo asegurar, es muy guapo, buen amante, atlético…Casi un dios…—dijo con orgullo, sabía que la modestia jamás había sido su fuerte

— ¿Buen amante? ¿Cómo sabes eso? —Marcus hizo un gesto, que bien podía ser una mueca de asco, o una expresión de incredulidad

—Bueno—Zack rasco su nuca, se debatía entre decir que precisamente él era ese _"sujeto"_ solo para ver la expresión en el rostro de Marcus, pero también estaba el dilema de dejarlo con la duda, porque siendo franco… le encantaba ser un misterio, eso lo hacía algo así como un enigma ante las personas—Por...Porque—tartamudeo

Marcus levanto una ceja expectante

— ¿Estás bien?

Zack aflojo su corbata ¿Estaba haciendo calor? Sentía que el lugar estaba subiendo de temperatura… con lo fácil que sería decir las cosas, no es que fuera un crimen ¿O sí?

—sí, bueno, eso lo sé porque soy yo—dijo rápido y bajo

— ¿Qué? No pude escucharte

— ¿Enserio? Mira la hora… es tarde, yo debo... Debo hacer algunas cosas, pero sobre ese asunto, soy un buen tipo…

—Eso lo sé, eres el mejor… mira este lugar, además no hay nadie como tú para conseguir chicas lindas, amigo, tú tienes un don, que te parece si nos vemos en la tarde para almorzar, me cuentas de tu vida y sobre ese chico misterioso, además quisiera ver a Cody—Marcus parpadeo sorprendido— lo sé, eso es extraño. Quizá es la hora, ya es de madrugada

—Claro, te veo para almorzar —dijo Zack—Marcus, sobre ese don, te aseguro que me he reformado

—Buena broma—Marcus soltó una carcajada—eso seria como decir que Cody puede ganarle a Bailey en baloncesto. Te veo mañana

Zack maldijo bajo, eso había sido extraño ¿Quién era? ¿Woody? Sin duda algo le había pasado…«Idiota» pensó, mientras dejaba caer su cabeza contra el escritorio. No valía la pena lamentarse por esas cosas, podría ser peor, podían pasarle cosas mucho peores, un día podía simplemente acabar en una isla desierta, o desaparecer en un país desconocido a manos del padre de London… Sin duda había muchas cosas peores que podían pasarle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

><p>Bailey estacionó el auto, comenzaba a odiar el silencio de Cody, hubiera querido que dijera cualquier cosa, ella podía entender que él estuviera desilusionado e incluso molesto.<p>

— ¿Sigues molesto conmigo?— pregunto

Cody suspiro, realmente sabía que tendrían que hablar de nuevo. Había estado esperando que no fuera pronto, después de todo aun no sabía lo que debía decir, le costaba mucho superar algunas cosas y solía ser terriblemente hiriente cuando estaba molesto, mucho más cuando creía que tenía razón. Pero esto era diferente

—No, no estoy molesto contigo. — dijo despacio como si las palabras le quemaran la garganta. — estoy molesto conmigo.

Bailey pareció sorprenderse por esta respuesta, Cody sabía bien qué algún día ella se enteraría de la beca que había rechazado, espera que no supiera el verdadero motivo por el que había decidido hacerlo, no quería que ella estuviera con él por agradecimiento, Zack tenía razón, supuso que todo estaría bien. En el fondo no era tan buen chico. Una parte de él esperaba el reconocimiento por las cosas buenas que hacía, algo un poco egoísta de su parte. Pero mentiría si dijera que no era presuntuoso y hasta cierto punto un completo cabrón.

—Cody ¿realmente que es lo que nos ocurrió? ¿En qué momento nuestro amor se convirtió en esto?

Él sabía lo que quería decir, simplemente no estaba seguro de poder decirlo. Había un tiempo donde no le hubiera importado simplemente hablar sin pensar demasiado las cosas, ahora necesitaba uno segundos antes de contestar.

—Tener un gemelo no es tan fácil—Cody dijo despacio— siempre he sido el menor. Zack es él divertido, el genial, yo solo tengo mi cerebro. Soy el inteligente de la familia. No se socializar, mucho menos hablar con las chicas. Así que tengo que hacer planes de seis meses para que una chica, linda e inteligente como tú me note. Hago demasiadas cosas, yo no sé tratar con las personas. Siempre he tenido un autoestima baja, así que me protejo bajo una capa de intelecto, porque de esta forma puedo tener algo que los demás no ¿quieres saber la verdad? —Cody suspiro, él es una persona; a la cual le cuesta admitir algún error, después de todo nadie es perfecto, ni siquiera él. Aunque se esforzaba mucho por lograrlo —Ser lo único, solo eso —contestó finalmente. — Solo quería sentir que sin importar las cosas yo soy lo más importante para ti, suena tonto y egoísta. Pero es la verdad a veces soy tonto y muy egoísta, quería que te quedaras a mi lado, pero no era justo para ti que yo me interpusiera en tus sueños, se que Yale era lo que más habías deseado, poder asistir a la universidad para ti era algo realmente importante, serias la primera en tu familia en lograrlo, siempre te has esforzado mucho más que yo, tú lo tienes todo, eres linda. Lo sé porque Zack estaba interesado en ti al principio cuando te conocimos, así que debo admitir que eres muy _**"Ardiente"**_ como dice el misántropo de mi hermano, afirmar que Zack tiene razón me da miedo—confeso rápidamente— además eres súper inteligente, linda y atlética. Cualquier chico estaría feliz de tener a una chica como tú. Así que tuve miedo de perderte cuando fuiste a Yale, tuve miedo de que un día te darías cuenta que yo simplemente soy esto — Cody se señaló — un chico común, sin nada sorprendente salvo ser inteligente y amarte como idiota ¿Por qué una chica como tú estaría con alguien como yo? A veces simplemente sentía que era por todo lo que me había esforzado en hacer que me notaras, soy de las personas que creen que el trabajo duro es recompensado, pero admitamos que si no hubiera hecho todo lo posible por llamar tu atención, jamás me hubieras visto como otra cosa que no fuera un amigo.

Aquello había sido toda una revelación, quizá Cody tenía razón en lo último, ella sabía que le gustaba a Cody y ver la forma en la que él la trataba, lo mucho que hacía por ella, era una de las cosas que habían hecho que lo notara, que notara a ese chico bajo y delgado como algo más que un buen amigo, aceptando este hecho, comprendía mas al chico frente a ella. Tal vez ya sabía todo eso, pero jamás lo había pensado seriamente

Bailey estaba segura que había algo más, la forma en que Cody veía el amor era muy romántica, él creía en el verdadero amor. Estaba al tanto que Cody había sufrido con el divorcio de sus padres, como conocía bien, que esa forma sensible y amable que ella tanto amaba de él, se debía a que tuvo que madurar rápido. Cody se había dado cuenta que su madre trabajaba duro para mantenerlos, su padre se había ido y él se volvió auto suficiente, no quería molestar, ni ser una carga para mas para su madre, después de todo seguramente estaría cansada de tanto trabajar, así que aprendió a cocinar, lavar y cuidar a Zack. Hizo todo eso, mientras trataba de ser un niño normal, que muy en el fondo quería que sus padres volvieran a estar juntos. Así que cuando eso no paso, supo que el amor no siempre es eterno. Pero él seguía creyendo que existía alguien para todos.

Ella sabía todo eso sobre Cody, no porque él se lo hubiera dicho, lo había deducido en todos esos años juntos, para Cody el amor era algo especial y significativo, no quería terminar como sus padres, y no era porque Kurt y Carey fueran malas personas, simplemente no quería pensar en tener que divorciarse algún día. El matrimonio era algo muy sagrado para él, ese era otro motivo por el cual ella lo amaba, porque Cody amaba de una forma intensa y sincera.

—Cody, pero tú siempre has sido lo primero, es verdad tienes que creerme cuando te digo que te amo—Bailey dijo despacio— No eres atlético, jamás has logrado ganarme en ningún deporte y siempre tratas de ser el mejor en todo, eres molestamente competitivo, mas odioso que cualquier otro chico que alguna vez hubiera conocido, te quejas casi por todo, pero tú siempre has ganado algo que nadie más tendrá.

— ¿El premio al Chef del año? ¿Lograr estar en la guía Michelin? ¿Ser el chef más joven de la academia de artes culinarias del país?

Bailey parpadeo confundida, ella trataba de tener un momento de romanticismo y al parecer no era tan buena como pensaba en esas cosas.

—Sí, todo eso, pero hay algo más. Cody tú tienes mi corazón desde que descubrí que sencillamente eres mi chico. Siempre ha sido así, nunca encontrare a otro chico al que quiera matar y besar al mismo tiempo.

Cody enarco una ceja, en evidente signo de confusión total.

— Creo que es justo que estés molesto, pero escucha esto, se porque cancelaste la boda; es lo justo, creo que es mi turno de tener un plan para conquistarte, no será de seis meses, porque solo tu imaginas planes de ese tipo. Pero te aseguro que hare que te des cuenta que somos simplemente perfectos.

Cody sonrió, aquello había sido inesperadamente romántico, en una forma amenazadora

—Mejor entremos, estoy cansado

—Te preparare un baño de burbujas

— ¿Segura que no es una trampa para quitarme la ropa?

—Bueno eso no lo puedes saber, quizá es un plan para quitarte la ropa, porque tuviste un accidente en tu auto, eres como un animalito herido, y estoy planeando aprovechare de tu virtud…

—Vale, capto el sarcasmo

—Básicamente no era sarcasmo—dijo Bailey con una sonrisa

—Creo que estas en esas fechas del mes, porque según el calendario debería ser en estos días ¿Seguro no estás en esos días antes de tu periodo? Porque tú eres como un reloj, además siempre te comportas extraño en esos días.

Bailey lo vio extrañada, él realmente le prestaba mucha atención, pero lo más extraño era lo que había dicho de ser un reloj «Oh, ¿enserio Bailey?—se dijo—que él sepa todo eso debería darte una idea de las cosas, es demasiado observador contigo, más que tú misma, no sé si estar contenta o perturbada» con ese pensamiento subió al ascensor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

><p>Si la vida pudiera medirse por la cantidad de chicos con los que puedes tener un romance, Bárbara sabia sin duda que estaría muy por debajo del promedio<p>

Mientras veía los faros del taxi desdibujándose en medio de la madrugada, rezo en voz alta.

—Dios mío, no pretendo quejarme, pero creo que ya he tenido bastante paciencia. Lo único que pido es un hombre decente que quiera vivir a mi lado y convertirse en el padre de mis hijos. ¿Es que no tienes nada qué decir?—después de eso, se sintió un poco tonta, no es como si todo en la vida fuera encontrar un hombre con el cual tener descendencia, lo cual era algo muy racional, y siguiendo ese pensamiento racional (o estúpido según el caso) Cody no estaba mal para ese propósito, no es como si él fuera su última opción, pero estaba descubriendo a un chico diferente de lo que siempre había creído —porque claro está, no es lo mismo salir con alguien en la secundaria, que salir con alguien a los veinticuatro años.— Quizá no era muy práctico, recordó lo que había sucedido cuando termino con Cody, realmente no podía creer que a un chico como él, le gustara una chica como Bailey, no era delicada, parecía un poco vulgar para alguien como Cody. Si, quizá era linda, pero no quitaba el hecho que realmente le molestará, aunque al final todo había terminado con él. Bajo del Barco siendo novia de Bob y no lo había vuelto a ver en mucho tiempo, salvo una vez cuando asistía a la universidad, Aunque simplemente había intercambiado un cordial saludo de "Hola". Quizá debería tomar eso como una señal del destino, el haberse topado con Cody en el Hospital ese día debía significar algo. Quizá dios trataba de responder sus plegarias, después de todo ella amaba hacer voluntariado, por lo que fue una sorpresa verlo ahí, aunque claro aun no estaba muy claro lo que ocurría con la chica que había llegado, la tal "Bailey"

Cody simplemente se había disculpado por el incidente del beso y por haberla dejado ese día en el restaurante, al parecer habían sucedido algunas cosas que él no quiso explicarle. Aunque quizá eso era una señal de que ellos dos aun tenían una relación amorosa. Alboroto su cabello, en evidente signo de frustración. Aquello era un poco molesto. Ella no iba por ahí enrollándose con chicos con novia, o prohibidos—Sin mencionar al chico del seminario, ese no contaba—No era ese tipo de chicas. Solo debía averiguar lo que realmente ocurría con Cody, en el fondo era una buena chica.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno el penúltimo Capitulo, el siguiente sera el capitulo final, dejen su hermoso comentario y háganme saber si les gusto el capitulo <strong>


	9. Lunes, Antes De

Bueno aquí esta el penúltimo Capitulo de la historia...

Realmente pensé mucho en este capitulo y contiene escenas de la serie, así que espero les guste

Capitulo 9

**Lunes,**** Antes de…**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

><p>Cody abrió los ojos, la luz del sol se filtraba sobre su rostro, dio un bostezo mientras trataba de espantar el sueño que amenazaba con vencerlo de nuevo. Un extraño sonido capto su atención, vio el reloj gallina al lado de la mesita de noche. Se percato que no lo había escuchado. Lo cual era extraño, ya que Bailey siempre ponía la alarma, y él siempre despertaba con el sonido de ese infernal aparato, cacareando como una gallina en su odio. Sin duda ese día había comenzado con el pie izquierdo, de una forma literal, se levanto despacio «Lunes, lunes…No se puede confiar en ese día…» pensó mientras terminaba de levantarse.<p>

Un sonoro "Cuack" lo hizo levantarse de la cama.

Bailey caminaba por la cocina con sus pantuflas de patito que tanto amaba. El sonido que emitían a cada paso se escuchaba por todo el lugar

"_Cuack, cuack" _

Cody rodo los ojos, había cosas que nunca cambiaban. Como aquellas ruidosas pantuflas, que ella usaba desde que él podía recordar

—Hey Bailey ¿Por qué has desconectado la alarma del reloj?—Cody alboroto su cabello

—Porque debes descansar y tu no descansas nunca—contesto ella.

—Solo fue un golpe en el brazo. —dijo señalando la pequeña venda que tenia—No me estoy muriendo…Aun

Bailey jamás creyó escuchar a Cody sin quejarse de algo, se estaba comportando diferente, más extraño de lo usual. Aquello la desconcertaba, era como si Cody quisiera darle a entender que realmente no lo conocía.

— ¿Seguro estas bien?—pregunto Bailey, con un rostro que detonaba verdadera preocupación.

Mientras Cody más pensaba las cosas, mas se convencía de que Zack tenía razón en afirmar que estaba enfocando su frustración contra Bailey

—Simplemente, fue un pequeño golpe—afirmo lento, como si tratara que ella comprendiera sus palabras. Volvió a bostezar. Mientras trataba de no pensar en el hecho de necesitar consejos de su hermano mayor. Como resultado de estos pensamientos una increíble falta de cordura se estaba apoderando de él. Últimamente Zack tenía demasiada razón. El mundo comenzaba a estar al revés. Solo eso podía explicar aquellas afirmaciones tan aterradoras.

En algún lugar había leído que la falta de sueño puede afectar el funcionamiento del cerebro, pues al parecer era cierto, porque bien podía estarse volviendo narcolectico crónico, puesto que sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse solos. En este estado de sueño inducido, ha descubierto, que hacerse el difícil es algo que siempre se le ha dado bien (Aunque solo lo ha hecho una vez) la primera vez que terminó con Bailey, ambos pasaron por la tan conocida etapa _«Él__/Ella tuvo la culpa__»_ hasta que finalmente, él había ido hasta Kansas solo para decirle, que no podía estar sin ella. Que seguía amándola a pesar de todo, incluso estaba dispuesto a asumir toda la culpa de aquella ruptura en parís. Aquello lo hizo pensar que últimamente había caído en una espiral de dudas e incertidumbre autodestructiva

Ahora, mientras pensaba en todo aquello, le parecía que se había alejado mucho de aquel chico que había corrido hasta la granja solo para saber si ella estaba bien. Porque justo ahora, parecía tener de nuevo miedo, comenzaba a comportarse como un adolescente que no sabe cómo lograr que una chica le haga caso.

Observar a Bailey era un lujo del que podía gozar ahora. Cuando eran menores si ella lo sorprendía mirándola, él se ponía tan nervioso que comenzaba a tartamudear. Ahora no, ahora cuando la miraba fijamente por un rato y se daba cuenta; ella sonreía como en ese momento.

— ¿Qué miras?

—A ti

— ¿Por qué?

—Estaba tratando de adivinar

— ¿Adivinar qué?—pregunto Bailey de forma sugestiva

—Lo que estabas pensado

— ¿Para qué?

No le contesto inmediatamente. Porque no sabía porque había dicho todo aquello. A veces ni él sabía porque hacia las cosas, como verla tanto tiempo, pero ella siempre lo mantenía tratando de adivinar todo el tiempo lo que podía estar pensando. Su mente era un complejo rompecabezas, y aunque ya había logrado juntar varias piezas, muchas seguían siendo un enigma para Cody

Era difícil, prácticamente imposible perder el interés en Bailey, siempre enigmática, siempre impredecible, siempre un reto. Jamás se cansaba de ella, era por mucho la chica más interesante que conocía.

—Para saber que quieres, o que necesitas—contesto Cody encogiéndose de hombros—supongo que es la costumbre.

— ¿Para qué?—–Acentuó su expresión confundida.

—Para saber qué es lo que tengo que hacer, para que dejes de verme de esa forma, tan…. Bueno así como lo estás haciendo—finalmente algo ingenioso había aparecido en su cerebro, se felicito mentalmente por aquella muestra de intelecto de su parte.

— ¡Ah eso es sencillo! —. Dijo Bailey señalando hacia la habitación. — Debes descansar.

A efectos prácticos, Cody estaba comenzando a claudicar ante aquellas insinuaciones, dio gracias cuando su celular sonó, desvió su mirada, a veces quería a su hermano por ser tan oportuno.

—Me gustaría descansar, pero debo trabajar. Además Zack mando un mensaje, vendrá en cualquier momento, así que debo cambiarme.

Bailey lo vio sería, muy pocas veces ponía esa expresión. Sin duda estaba pensando en algo

— ¿Entonces tomarás una ducha? — pregunto con una sonrisa que evidenciaba sus pensamientos.

Cody tosió ante sus pensamientos, comenzaba a odiar su mente, ¡vaya su chica vaquera realmente lo estaba seduciendo! Lo que hacía que se preguntara, si se debía al encuentro con Bárbara, aunque como casi siempre él era inocente de cualquier afirmación de estar provocando dichos encuentros, solo tenía suerte. Quizá debía agradecer el hecho de haberla vuelto a ver, aunque él no estaba interesado en ella, como al parecer todos afirmaban. Y lo cual era otro de los misterios de la vida que estaba dispuesto a ignorar para siempre.

—Eso quisieras chica Vaquera, ¡pero no! —Exclamo con un aire de satisfacción— No pienso caer en lo que sea que estas tramando.

—No tengo la mínima idea de lo que hablas o mejor dicho de lo que sea que piensas. — aseguró ella en un tono inocente. — Cody, ¿por qué no le dijiste a mis padres que no habría boda?

Cody trago pesado, al parecer ella no pensaba dejar de interesarse por cada pequeño detalle, ojala lo hubiera hecho una semana antes. Cuando el realmente quería ese interés por parte de ella, en cosas relevantes.

Por ejemplo: _Casarse con él._

Pero al parecer; aquello no era tan interesante como saber sus motivos para no anunciar a los cuatro vientos la cancelación de su boda.

— Simplemente creí que era mejor que tú fueras la persona que les informaras de dicho acontecimiento—extendió las manos, para lograr un tomo más dramático a sus palabras— yo soy un caballero, además es humillante tener que decirle a tu padre el malentendido que ocurrió, él es una persona orgullosa, no quiero que piense que debe pagarme algo. Sé que te dijo porque rechace esa beca, así que tú deberías ser quien se lo diga.

Bailey no pudo evitar sentirse herida por esas palabras, Cody realmente podía ser cínico y cruel cuando estaba molesto.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que renunciar a la universidad por mí, lo entiendo...

— ¿Qué? — interrumpió Cody. — ¿Crees que renuncie? Acaso crees que soy un idiota o un perdedor, amo lo que soy, no renuncie a nada, yo sabía lo que hacía y porque lo hacía. Eso no fue solo por ti, también lo hice por mí, quizá al principio solo pensaba en ti, pero me di cuenta de lo que quería hacer con mi vida, perdóname si te incluí en mis planes a futuro. — Cody se levantó, realmente ella estaba logrando volverlo loco, en un momento lograba que estuviera feliz y al siguiente no sabía lo que ocurría. Era como luchar contra su orgullo y el amor que sentía por ella. Y el orgullo estaba ganado aquella pelea. No le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando aquella conversación, mucho menos disfrutaba decir aquello.

—Cody, eres sexi cuando dices lo que sientes, aunque siempre me ha desesperado esa forma que tienes de molestarte fácilmente. Peor que una chica durante un ataque de celos

—Es porque al parecer, si fuera una chica sería mejor que tú — dijo Cody con orgullo. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de la forma que había sonado aquella afirmación, era un poco extraño, incluso para alguien como él. — No digas nada Bailey, cuando te conocí eras un chico y créeme uno muy molesto. Insoportable diría yo.

—No es verdad, yo era un chico genial y más varonil que tú

—Cierto, no me agradabas cuando eras chico. Ya lo dije —Cody defendió su argumento.

—No te agradaba, porque te hacía sentir incómodo, admite que te atraía incluso como chico — Bailey sonrió al ver el rostro sonrojado de Cody. — Además querías que Zack cambiará contigo de compañero, me querías como compañero de habitación.

—Solo porque Woody no era ordenado, y tú... — Cody sabía que no tenía muchos argumentos para defender su punto de vista, la verdad era que Bailey como chico, si lo había hecho sentir incómodo. — Eras un chico odioso — finalmente dijo caminando rápido hacía la habitación, admitir que sintió atracción por ella desde el inicio era como perder una batalla simbólica, después de todo, ella si tenía razón en decir que le gusto desde el principio.

Cuando Bailey solo era el chico rarito que compartía habitación con Zack, era perturbador, sobre todo porque pensaba que algo andaba mal con él, decir que el compañero de cuarto de su hermano le llamaba la atención, era muy extraño para cualquier persona, después de todo ella lo había hecho sentir incomodo con solo estar a su lado, y como olvidar aquel incidente donde había visto su ropa interior ¡Santo cielo! ¡Bailey había visto sus calzoncillos de ositos amorosos! sin duda eso era vergonzoso, no importaba lo que la gente dijera (Por lo general lo encontraban divertido). Zack nunca perdía la oportunidad de recordárselo.

Bailey sonrió e hizo un corazón con las manos, mientras hacia el sonido de un beso. Sin duda Cody era tan tierno cuando se avergonzaba y comenzaba a sonrojarse.

Aquel sonido lo hizo sonreír. No le desagradaba la idea de un beso, pero no pensaba decirlo en voz alta. Después de todo él no era un chico fácil —Quizá si lo repetía mucho lo creería realmente— con toda la paciencia que aún conservaba, tuvo que dimitir de aquella tentadora propuesta. Ella había comenzado una especie de campaña de cacería donde la presa era él. O quizá ella no le había mentido y si pensaba aprovecharse de él al final de todo, quizá ya tenía todo preparado. Vio en a todos lados, buscando la próxima salida, aunque pensándolo bien. Huir de su propia casa era absurdo.

¿Que había dicho Bailey de cachorros heridos y robar virtudes?

Cody detuvo su marcha, giro su cuerpo con su mejor mirada de chico ingenuo.

— ¿Así que? — quiso preguntar. Pero no estaba seguro lo que ocurría por la mente de ella. Bien podía estar pensando en atarlo a la cama, de ser así él no se resistiría mucho, después de todo, podía decir que estaba herido e indefenso y todos lo creerían. — ¿Qué me dijiste de la ducha?

Algo que sabía (o eso creía) era que por lo general jamás entendería a ninguna chica, no importaba que tan sensible pudiera llegar a ser.

—No mencione nada de la ducha, tu no tomas duchas—dijo Bailey, aun sonriendo — ¿Que hacías conduciendo de noche? — Pregunto ella, al ver que finalmente le prestaba atención, además sabía que Cody estaba comenzando a ceder un poco, lo que decía que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo tratando de seducirlo.

Cody simplemente ignoro aquella pregunta ¿Por qué tanta insistencia en querer saber eso? Él podía tener uno que otro secreto, por más imposible que la gente lo creyera.  
>«Tranquilo, respira y no digas nada»<br>Ella volvió a mirarlo de forma sugestiva, quizá un simple beso no le haría mal a nadie.

—Me gustaría continuar con esta conversación, pero realmente debo ir al trabajo.

— ¿No piensas desayunar?

—Primero tomare un baño, luego desayunare, antes de que llegue Zack y se coma mi comida.

—Cody ¿Cuánto tiempo planeas seguir lastimándome de esta manera? Necesito saber, si esto tiene futuro.

Aquello logro el efecto esperado en él. Sin duda no se había planteado el hecho de poder estar causando algún tipo de dolor, era vagamente consiente, que una parte muy dentro de él, quería lastimarla. Pero no sabía hasta que punto podría llegar a hacerlo.

—_Aujourdʹhui je vois la vie avec les yeux du coeur _—dijo Cody con una sonrisa—Realmente se comerá mi desayuno.

«Hoy veo la vida con los ojos del corazón», tradujo Bailey mentalmente, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Suspiro y recordó que lo último que dijo era cierto. Zack siempre llegaba en los momentos menos esperados, Dio una probada a la ensalada de frutas que había preparado para Cody, por alguna razón sabia mal. Aquello era genial, ni siquiera podía preparar una ensalada decente, ella cocinaba bien, no era como si no supiera hacer nada, aquello era como el tornado del 2004 cuando perdieron la cosecha, el ganado había escapado, luego habían tenido una plaga de langostas, y por supuesto se habían quedado sin dinero, así de mal era la situación que estaba experimentando con Cody, aquello era equivalente a una catástrofe natural.

Cody vio el reloj como todos los días, tenía una rutina diaria, tomaba un baño de burbujas temprano—Aun tenia aquel sentimiento de que podía caerse en la ducha y morir al instante— aquello se le hacía aterrador, simplemente por el hecho de saber, que sería patético morir de esa forma… es decir ¿Quién quiere que vean sus partes privadas, mientras es observado sin vida? Y no bromeaba con respecto a ese asunto, aquello era algo que no hacía desde que tenía doce años… era una pesadilla recurrente_: morir en la ducha_.

Así que entro a la bañera como su rutina lo establecía, esta vez no tendría tiempo de jugar con las burbujas como solía hacerlo, ahora estaba retrasado. Así que esta vez fue rápido. (Hasta donde pudo) se seco con una toalla, y tomo su bata del baño, Bailey había colocado una muda de ropa en la cama, mientras observaba aquel gesto por parte de ella, no pudo evitar pensar en el hecho de seguir viviendo con ella, ¿Qué clase de relación tenían? ¿Seguían juntos? ¿Eran novios? ¿Más que amigos pero menos que amantes? Si quitaba el hecho, de que él jamás creyó que pudiera vivir con una chica antes del matrimonio, lo que había tenido con Bailey hasta ese momento se asemejaba mucho a estar casados. Seguro Freud tendría alguna definición para lo que estaba pensando.

« Puedes ser muy estúpido— pensó en la ironía que suponía aquella afirmación, porque entonces, solo estaba comportándose de una forma infantil. —Realmente puedes ser más estúpido » al parecer, ellos ya eran un matrimonio, aunque no existiera un estúpido papel que lo dijera. Bueno no tenia caso llorar por esas cosas que estaban pasando, no hacía daño que ella le demostrara su amor, ¿Qué tenia de malo querer que lo cortejaran? Comenzó a vestirse, Aquella revelación le había dado la respuesta que tanto había estado pensando. Al parecer después de todo, tendría que decir lo que hacia conduciendo a mitad de la noche.

—Lo que yo pido no es demasiado—dijo bajo, en su mente se formaban imágenes. —No es demasiado. — Salió de la habitación, justo cuando su hermano entraba por la puerta

—Recuérdame cambiar la cerradura —dijo Cody señalando a su hermano.

—Tranquilo ¿Estás listo?

—Son las 10.00 am ¿No tienes vida?

Zack ignoro aquella pregunta, como casi todo lo que su hermano decía en tono serio, en su lugar fijo su mirada en Bailey y la ensalada de frutas frente a ella, y como siempre hacia con la comida de Cody, le dio una probada

—Esto esta delicioso—dijo Zack observando como Cody simplemente suspiraba. Era algo que Zack encontraba alentador. Poder molestar a Cody con pequeñeces, siempre era divertido

—Zack ¿Estas comiendo mi desayuno?

— ¿Por qué preguntas algo que ya sabes? —Respondió Zack con sarcasmo. —Por cierto esta delicioso

— ¿Gracias?—contesto Bailey, aquello era extraño ella no encontraba delicioso aquel desayuno. De hecho estaba por catalogarlo como incomible, aunque tratándose de Zack no importaba si realmente sabía bien. Él chico guardaba comida junto a sus calcetines.

—Es verdad, sabe bien. Gracias Bailey —dijo Cody arrebatándole la comida a su hermano.

Era definitivo, algo estaba mal con ella. Sin duda se debía a que fuera lunes, los días lunes siempre son los más extraños.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cody subió al auto de su hermano, con la ligera sospecha que se traía algo entre manos, algo que muy seguramente no le agradaría mucho.

— ¿Por qué me invitas a salir?—pregunto Cody —Hiciste algo ¡Por dios! ¿Qué cosa hiciste?

Zack frunció el ceño y le dedico a su hermano su mejor rostro de indiferencia.

—No hice nada—dijo poniendo en marcha su auto. Los edificios se alzaban tan lejos como el ojo podía ver, estirándose hacia el cielo, un cielo que era amplio y abierto, con nubes. Al fin el clima había mejorado en esa parte de Massachusetts.

—Vale, si no hiciste nada ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Zack concentro su atención en conducir, Cody podía sacarlo de quicio fácilmente, y tal vez estaba molesto con el mismo por no haberle dicho a Marcus la verdad.

—Un testigo, eso necesito

—De nuevo tengo que preguntar… aunque me da miedo hacerlo ¿Qué hiciste?

—Sabes… yo no te pregunto lo que hacías a mitad de la noche, ni mucho menos ¿Por qué estaba Bárbara contigo? Lo cual querido hermanito da mucho que pensar… si no fueras tú, creería que estabas con ella cuando tuviste el accidente, y no precisamente jugando cartas

Aquello había estado mal en tantos sentidos. Cody no podía encontrar una respuesta para aquellas acusaciones por parte de su hermano, lo único que atinaba a intuir, era que sin duda algo ocurría con Zack ese día

—Lo siento, es solo que Marcus fue al club

— ¡Eso es genial!—exclamo Cody—Lo vi cuando fui a New york hace tres años, pero creí que estaba en Londres.

—Sí, lo sé, es genial que Marcus este de visita ¡Viva! ¡Qué alegría!—Musito Zack con sarcasmo

—De acuerdo ¿Qué ocurre realmente?

—Quiere saber quién es el esposo de London

— ¿Y? ¿Cuál es el problema? Muchas personas lo saben, y otras creen que es mentira

—Ese es mi problema—Zack detuvo el auto en un semáforo—Me gustan las cosas como están…no quiero que la gente hable de nosotros

—Pero es London… la gente habla, siempre han hablado de ella...Tú sabías todo eso

El semáforo cambio de color y Zack volvió a emprender la marcha, sortear el trafico del medio día no era algo sencillo

—Bueno, yo no soy como tu—dijo Zack

—Lo sé…Tu te casaste

—Sí, lo hice, pero primero tuve que darme cuenta que no podía estar sin ella. Casi como tú, pero yo si hice algo… había sido mi error. Lo que digo, es que London me perdono. Creo que Bailey se esfuerza por tu perdón…además yo soy espontaneo, unos tragos, un avión y un tatuaje, sin duda fue una gran boda. Debes admitirlo, soy algo especial

—Más bien criminal…pero entiendo lo que dices, mi consejo es que le digas a Marcus la verdad, algún día se enterara, además puede ser que no te crea, hermano, yo estuve ahí, y aun no lo creo.

Zack pensó en mil formas de aventar a Cody del auto y que pareciera un accidente, podía decir que había saltado, solo debía abrir la puerta y empujarlo. Eso era un plan, sería perfecto si su hermano no usara el cinturón de seguridad. Adiós planes homicidas «Gracias»

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

><p>Como casi todos los días, London comenzaba a odiar el hecho de tener que ser responsable, los días en los que solo era una chica rica sin responsabilidades, se le hacían lejanos. Resignada a tener que cumplir con sus obligaciones del día, medito un poco lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, ni siquiera se lo había dicho a Zack. Pero incluso para ella era incomodo hablar de su madre, después de todo no la conocía para nada, así que el simple hecho de recibir una llamada por parte de ella la había alterado, quería a su abuela, pero eso no implicaba que pudiera sentir amor por la persona que le había dado la vida, sin contar el hecho, de que toda su vida está plagada de madrastras, jamás tuvo la necesidad de encariñarse con ninguna figura materna. Así que ¿Por qué debía estar ilusionada por una llamada de su madre biológica?<p>

La única persona que podía considerar _"familia" _era Moseby. Aquel hombre que la había cuidado desde que tenía memoria. El simple hecho de pensar en tener que ver a aquella mujer, la alteraba. Extrañaba mucho a Moseby, extrañaba aquel torpe barco. El día que fue arrastrada a la escuela Seven Seas, ella había estado de compras en Praga ¡Oh la hermosa Praga! Tenia planes de viajar por el mundo comprando. Ese día había cambiado para siempre su vida, se inclino un poco sobre su escritorio, para observar aquella foto que aún conservaba de aquellos tiempo cuando aún estaba en la escuela.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— _¡Oh, ese! ¡Mira, tiene una estrella! ¡No, mejor ese! ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Ese diamante es enorme! — dijo señalando los anillos. Ese día los guardias de su padre la habían capturado y la habían llevado al S.S Tipton. _

Ella siempre había odiado _esa absurda escuela_ en ese _torpe barco._ Desde el primer momento en el que puso un pie ahí. Por eso, le alegraba mucho que su padre al fin decidiera destruirlo. Cuando Moseby dio la noticia, aplaudió de alegría. El crucero seria destruido y las clases terminarían.

Ella ya tenía sus boletos para París, que es a donde iría después de que la grúa gigante destruyera la nave. ¡París… oh, como había soñado con ir ahí! Había querido ir de compras a ese lugar por demasiado tiempo… Si, los llevaron una vez a ella y a todos sus compañeros, pero no lo había disfrutado gracias al drama que se había desatado entre Cody y Bailey. Del cual había tenido un poco de culpa ¿Pero quien practica una cita? ¡Ah sí!... Cody hace esas idioteces.

Así que su mayor ambición después de ver como se destruía _ese torpe barco_, era volar a París. Pero entonces llego la señorita Tutweiller a arruinar sus esperanzas, diciéndole que si no aprobaba la materia de Idioma Extranjero, no podría graduarse.

¡Lo peor de todo era que los raros de sus compañeros estaban alentándola! ¿Qué rayos le pasaba al mundo? Ella era un desastre y todos lo sabían, ¿Por qué querían apoyarla? Ellos eran tan extraños, siempre dándole apoyo, aun cuando ella trataba de alejarlos de su lado.

—_London, creo que si te lo propusieras, pasarías esa materia antes de lo que canta un gallo— le decía Bailey con una sonrisa. Tratando de animarla, lo cual era obvio que no funcionaba._

— _¿No puedes hablar de otra cosa que no sean animales de granja?—le dijo de mal modo. Despues de todo estaba acostumbrada a hablarle a Bailey de aquella manera grosera._

—_Idioma Extranjero es una materia fácil, lo único que debes hacer es abrir el libro y leerlo—le dijo Cody como si fuera la cosa más fácil del mundo._

—_Nunca en mi vida he abierto un libro, ¿ahora quieres que lo lea?—hizo un gesto confuso, ¿acaso Cody no la conocía? ¿Qué pasaba con él? seguro salir con Bailey lo había dejado confundido _

—_London, incluso yo pase Idioma Extranjero. Ponte a ver películas en ese idioma y luego repítelo, es sencillo— le dijo Zack palmeándole el hombro. Vaya que desde entonces Zack tenía aquella forma de animarla, una forma por demás extraña, como si ella fuera un chico _

— _¿Estas diciéndome que tengo que poner algo de esfuerzo? No, gracias. —contesto viéndolo, como si Zack fuera la persona más tonta del mundo por sugerirle aquella barbaridad_

Pero aun así, la señorita Tutweiller seguía empeñada en hacer que pasara esa materia, cuando a ella lo único que le importaba era irse a Francia… ¡Ni siquiera se dejaba sobornar, por todos los cielos! ¿Y todavía le preguntaban porque odiaba la escuela?

—_Creo que la mejor forma para que puedas aprender, será sumergirte de lleno en la materia _

—_Primero me esposa—London señalo su mano, esa mujer la había esposado al pupitre— y ahora me quiere ahogar._

Entonces sucedió. Como si fuera un milagro, las palabras comenzaron a brotar de su boca en un idioma que hasta el momento no conocía. ¡Lo había logrado! ¡Había pasado esa materia en tan solo pocos días! Sintió dentro de su estomago un cosquilleo que nunca antes había experimentado… Orgullo. La palabra era orgullo de sí misma porque había podido lograr algo de lo que se creía incapaz. Así que cuando subió hacia el estrado a recibir su diploma de graduada y vio a todos aplaudiéndole, se dio cuenta de que ellos siempre habían estado ahí, creyendo en ella, a pesar de cómo los tratara. Ellos creían en ella, mucho más de lo que ella mismo lo hacia

Vio a Bailey que se ponía de pie y gritaba su nombre entusiasmada, olvidándose por completo de todas las burlas que alguna vez le había hecho…de aquella primera vez que hablo con ella, simplemente para terminar siendo su compañera de cuarto, porque la chica de granja simplemente era una persona que no se dejaba sobornar, desde ese momento sabía que su vida no sería igual, _¡Como detestaba esa escuela! _

Su primera charla con Bailey, había sido por demás un fallido intento de alejarla.

— _¡Pero no se lo ofrecí! ¡Estaba alardeando! Ten, un collar de diamantes, ahora vete— le dijo entregándole su collar. Esperaba que esa extraña chica lo tomara y desistiera de compartir la habitación con ella… ¡Por todo lo sagrado, London Tipton compartiendo habitación!_

—_Yo no me iría de aquí ni por toda la fortuna del mundo− dijo Bailey sonriendo. Rechazando su soborno _

—_Te la consigo. —dijo con la esperanza que aquella chica se fuera._

—_No, ¡Quiero quedarme aquí y ser tu mejor amiga!— exclamo la chica abrazándola._

− _¡No te me acerques!_

_Aquel recuerdo de Bailey sin duda estaba gradado en su memoria, de forma permanente._

Vio a los gemelos, Zack y Cody o Cody y Zack —o como se llamaran— aplaudiéndole con ganas, a pesar de que ella apenas y pudiera identificarlos aun después de seis años de haberlos conocido…aunque a veces simplemente les cambiaba los nombres por el simple hecho de no pensar demasiado. Al final de todo eran hermanos ¿Qué importaba como los llamara?

Fue en ese momento cuando supo que su madre no había hecho el esfuerzo de ir a su graduación como Carey lo había hecho con los gemelos. Supo que su padre apenas y sabía que ella saldría de la preparatoria ese día. De hecho a su padre no le importaba que ella hubiera logrado graduarse al fin, después de tanto esfuerzo y haber repetido dos años en alguna escuela de Europa. Su padre destruiría el barco, incluso con ella a bordo, porque para Wilfred Tipton el tiempo es dinero, y el dinero es más importante que la familia y los amigos. Ese era el lema que siempre había reinado en la mansión Tipton

—_Lo siento Zack, mi papi siempre me ha dicho ¡EL DINERO ES MAS IMPORTANTE QUE LOS AMIGO! —dijo con un grito _

—_Que cruel ¿Por qué te gritaba?—pregunto Zack_

—_No lo hacía, en ese momento todo se escuchaba más fuerte de lo que era, por mis orejas—contesto, tratando de disculparse con su mejor amigo._

Pero en ese momento no le importo que su padre no estuviera ahí, Porque ver la cara de Moseby ahí, iluminándose por el orgullo que sentía en esos momentos, fue más que suficiente para ella. _Ese hombre que siempre la trato como su hija, mientras surcaba los mares a bordo de aquel __torpe barco__, siempre cuidándola, incluso cuando no debía, como aquella ocasión en que su padre ni siquiera se presento al baile de padres e hijas. O en su graduación_

—_ ¿Esto no tiene que ver con que tu padre no se presentara para el baile de padre e hija?—preguntó Moseby al verla llorar en un closet del hotel._

—_Puede ser…— lloriqueó, dejándose caer en una cubeta. —Es que creí que esta vez sí vendría…—realmente había creído que su padre haría un poco de tiempo para ella, pero no fue así, su padre jamás tenía tiempo para ella. _

—_Sé cómo te sientes. Es más, si no tienes nada que hacer, me sentiría honrado en escoltarte esta noche al baile._

—_Gracias. —contesto limpiando sus lagrimas, Moseby siempre lograba confortarla y hacer que se sintiera querida._

—_Estoy tan orgulloso de la mujer en que te has convertido—le dijo Moseby con una sonrisa_

—_No te preocupes, te tengo en marcado rápido, si tengo un problema te llamare. —le dijo, tratando de sonreír. No quería llorar, así que se dio la vuelta y marco su celular. Cuando Moseby contesto no pudo evitar que el llanto le ganara, él era su familia, el padre que no tenia y ahora debía despedirse, ¡no era justo, simplemente aquello no era justo! —Tengo un problema. Realmente voy a extrañarte—dijo llorando, se dio la vuelta y finalmente tuvo el valor de despedirse de aquel buen hombre que la quería._

—_Bye Zack—dijo abrazando a Cody—Bye Cody—rápidamente abrazo a Zack— los voy a extrañar_

—_En realidad London—Cody la vio, quizá iba a decirle que los había confundido… Pero en lugar de decirle eso, simplemente sonrió— También te extrañare_

—_También te extrañare— Zack hizo un gesto nostálgico _

—_Bueno, la linda de mí, se va a París._

Así que cuando se graduó, se despidió y derramo lagrimas por _ese torpe barco_. Porque en realidad no lo odiaba… _amaba a ese torpe barco, a esa absurda escuela_y aún más, amaba a todas las personas que si habían creído en ella…tomo sus maletas y salió finalmente de ese lugar. Pero en el fondo, sabía que extrañaría mucho ver a todos sus amigos. Había cambiado mucho, y estaba agradecida por eso.

¡Vaya el tiempo parecía ir rápido cuando, te pierdes en tus recuerdos! Ahora era alguien diferente, se había casado, incluso podía decir que su vida era muy feliz, tenia personas que realmente la apreciaban. No había conocido el cariño de sus padres, pero en su lugar tenía a Carey quien la trataba como una hija, tenía a Cody, quien realmente la ayudaba siempre, incluso Bailey estaba ahí para ella. Así que debía estar agradecida, que su madre le llamara no debía alterarla de aquella manera. Volvió a tratar de concentrarse en su trabajo, tenía muchas cosas que arreglar antes de ver a su padre en la siguiente junta de accionistas. No sabía porque su madre reaparecía ahora en su vida, pero sin duda no dejaría que aquello le afectara de nuevo.

—Disculpe, su cita del medio día acaba de llegar.

London acomodo su cabello, recompuso su actitud, y como si no hubiera ningún problema en el mundo hizo pasar a Bárbara a su oficina.

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

Si quitaba el hecho de tener un día libre, y en lugar de estar feliz, parecía que acabada de enterarse que el tractor de su padre había vuelto a descomponerse y como en la escuela, tendría que volver para arar la tierra a mano, Bailey estaba relativamente cansada, lo cual era extraño para alguien que toda su vida ha estado trabajando. El departamento sin Cody era abrumadoramente silencioso. Quizá era la forma en que él se había sentido cuando decidió irse a california, argumentando estar confundida «Torpe, torpe, torpe Bailey» casi podía escuchar la voz de London en su oído, susurrando aquellas palabras. No había otra forma de explicar el haber salido huyendo, salvo quizá el miedo al compromiso permanente. Pero eso ya había quedado muy claro (o eso esperaba) todos parecían estar decididos a lograr que las cosas entre ellos se compusieran.

Bailey suspiro, Cody realmente pretendía que ella lo cortejara, ¡Santos cerdos voladores! Eso era extraño, no tenía idea de lo que Cody quería, pero estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, busco en el armario algo que le diera una idea de lo que Cody esperaba realmente, o lo que él consideraba _**"cortejo"**_ su viejo anuario cayó a sus pies. Sonrió con nostalgia al ver aquellas fotografías. En aquel tiempo parecía que nada podía ir mal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tenía ¡una compañera que la maltrataba! amigos raros, una compañera que la maltrataba de mil formas diferentes, reglas estrictas, una compañera que la maltrataba, un novio demasiado dramático, aunque ese siempre fue parte del encanto de Cody, ¡una compañera que la maltrataba! …¿Ya había mencionado que tenía una compañera que la maltrataba? Solo por si no comprendían lo que era vivir al lado de London. Era por eso que a pesar de todo, pensaba que si de puro milagro lograba entrar a Yale y Cody iba con ella, el futuro sería genial. Le dolería despedirse de sus amigos, claro… ¡Pero, iría a Yale! ¡Con Cody! Y lo más probable era que ya no tuviera una compañera que la maltratara. Pero sus sueños habían cambiado con una carta, Cody no había sido aceptado en Yale, por primera vez sintió miedo del futuro, en ese momento, ir a Yale ya no le parecía tan atractivo. Ella tendría que ir sola a la universidad y adentrarse en un nuevo mundo sin él, sin Zack… ¡Ni siquiera London estaría ahí para insultarla! Aquello era tan trágico como la vez que hubo una inundación repentina en Kettlecorn. Y Había tenido que compartir habitación con sus tres hermanas menores, todas juntas en un pequeño cuarto no era agradable. Al parecer todo podía pasar en su pueblo natal.

Pero aquel día quiso dejarlo todo. Quiso abandonar la oportunidad de entrar a Yale y volver a ser la chica granjera, ser solo la esposa de alguien no sonaba tan mal, es lo que pasaba siempre en aquel pueblito de Kansas, las chicas de su edad se casaban al terminar la preparatoria, ¡no podía ser tan malo! podía hacerlo con tal de seguir junto a Cody. Aquel recuerdo la estremeció ¿Cómo había pensado aquello hacia tantos años? No encontraba la lógica entre aquella chica de diecisiete años y la de veinticuatro.

—_Bailey no puedes renunciar a Yale _

— _Es mi decisión y te elijo a ti antes que Yale_

Entonces Cody la detuvo. Porque en el fondo sabía que ella solo tenía miedo de estar sola en aquel lugar. Porque él la conocía más de lo que ella creía. Así que no tuvo otra opción que continuar, porque todos lo harían, todos continuarían con sus vidas, incluso sin ella. Iría a Yale aunque no quisiera dejar el barco jamás. Aunque Cody no estuviera a su lado. Así que acepto que debía dejarlo por un tiempo, aunque él jamás la dejo sola del todo.

Mientras se despedía de todos, se dio cuenta de que siempre soportaba a London, porque realmente era la mejor amiga que alguna vez hubiera tenido… porque le dio ánimos cuando terminó con Cody, porque London la apreciaba aunque no lo demostrará.

—_Ya estoy harta, esto tiene que terminar— dijo London dejando a un gato en el suelo. —Escucha, Bailey, se que amabas a Cody, pero no necesitas a un novio para ser feliz. Eres bonita, eres joven, eres lista. Y no eres una mujer solitaria a la que abandonan una y otra y otra y otra y otra vez y esta a una cucharada de helado de un ataque— luego señalo a la señorita Tutweiller._

—_London, me llamaste bonita y no dijiste odiosa después… ¿Enserio crees todo eso sobre mí?_

—_Pues claro que sí. Por eso somos amigas._

Bailey sonrió al recordar aquello, continuo viendo las fotos. Se detuvo en una. Zack sonriendo mientras hacía que Cody hiciera caras raras. Ver aquellas imágenes le hizo entender lo mucho que apreciaba al insoportable, odioso e inmaduro de su cuñado, más de lo que ella misma creía… después de todo él había intervenido por para que Moseby la dejará quedarse en el barco cuando descubrieron que era una chica.

— _¡Esta chica busca mejores cosas que desgranar cerdos!— exclamo Zack._

—_Desgranas el maíz, trata con un cerdo y te muerde— interrumpió Bailey._

−_Ayúdame. En fin, Seven Seas era su oportunidad de escapar de esa granja y toda su vida había soñado con hacerlo. ¡No la hagan volver a "Come-Algodón"!_

En algún punto de su vida, había olvidado todo eso. Pero lo más importante por sobre todas las cosas, no importaba cuan dramático fuera o cuanto la hiciera enfadar con sus tonterías, estaba perdidamente enamorada de Cody Martín…Y el realmente la había amado sin saber que era una chica, aquello debía parecer extraño, pero también era lindo, pensar que Cody la había visto, aun cuando creía que podía ser un chico, de ahí que entendiera porqué siempre trataba de impresionarla, aun cuando ella solo lo veía como el chico de las toallas o un buen amigo.

Así que pensar, que ese chico delgado y bajo se había fijado en ella; incluso pensando que ella era un chico, la hacía sentir especial, aun recordaba el rostro de Cody cuando descubrió que era una chica

—_Ten tu gorra, Bailey— dijo Cody, luego abrió los ojos como platos. — ¡Eres una chica!_

— _¿Lo soy de verdad? Oh, eso explicara mucho._

La ultima foto era la del día de su graduación, el día que bajo del barco.

—_Te amo._

—_Te amo al cuadrado._

Hacía tiempo que no le decía esas palabras a Cody, cuando él decía "Te amo", siempre la veía, pero ella olvidó aquellas simples palabras. Entonces comprendió, lo que Cody parecía decirle con la mirada todo ese tiempo. Él esperaba escuchar aquellas palabras de nuevo.

«Torpe, torpe Baile» se dijo de nuevo, realmente aquello era muy simple.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

><p>Bárbara camino despacio, mientras trataba de procesar lo que acababa de pasar. Pero sobre todo aun retumbaban las últimas palabras que London Tipton acababa de decirle<p>

—_Hay una nueva vacante como directora de laboratorio de Montreal_

Sin duda aquello era una gran oportunidad, un gran paso para su carrera, pero ir a Montreal más precisamente a Quebec no le entusiasmaba ¿Que se supone que haría? No tenía ningún conocido en aquel lugar, y si bien no era muy hábil a la hora de hacer amigos, aquello no importaba mucho, iría a trabajar. Pero ella tenía una rutina establecida, irse alteraría el orden de las cosas, aquello era una decisión difícil.

Estuvo zigzagueando por el embotellamiento circulatorio del centro de la ciudad y al cabo de un cuarto de hora llego a la dirección, una cafetería cerca de Rhode Island, a Bárbara le parecía un poco pretensioso ese distrito, con sus centros comerciales y la urbanización. No frecuentaba ese distrito, como tampoco el de New Hampshire, pero en ese sitio estaba su lugar favorito de todo el mundo. Para su gusto aquella cafetería estilo colonial, era una de las pocas que aún conservaban aquel aire típico de Massachusetts.

_**Faunding Father´s **_

Aquel lugar era su oasis, siempre acudía ahí cuando necesitaba despejar su mente. Por lo que no le sorprendió el hecho de encontrarse a Cody en aquel lugar, ambos tenían gustos similares. Una clara señal de que aun había algo que podía unirlos, aunque claro su hermano estaba con él, pero también había otra persona, Bárbara sabia que conocía al hombre al lado de Cody…era alguien famoso, pero no lograba recordar el nombre

—Bárbara—dijo Zack viéndola fijamente— ¿Cómo esta Bob?

Aquello había sido, equivalente a una especie de insulto por parte Zack

—Hola Cody—dijo sonriendo—me da gusto verte

— ¡Oye también estoy aquí!

—sí, lo sé y quisiera que no estuvieras aquí, a ti, no me da gusto verte de nuevo

—Chicos ¿Podrían calmarse? Zack no molestes a Bárbara, y por favor no le hagas caso a mi hermano, solo sigue molesto porque le robaste a su amigo

— ¡Aja! Sabes que me robaste a mi mejor amigo y lo volviste una versión pelirroja de Cody, todo lindo…Bob era un tipo rudo y tu lo convertiste en Cody

—Soy Marcus, y tú eres muy linda—intervino finalmente el moreno, aquello se estaba volviendo incomodo

«Ofrecida» susurro Zack

—Soy Bárbara, un gusto conocerte Marcus, soy amiga de Cody, ¡solo de Cody!

—Claro, eso dices ahora primor—Zack cambio su tono de voz, aquello se estaba convirtiendo en una especie de pelea de miradas. —No decías eso cuando robaste a mi amigo ¿Quieres llevarte a Marcus también?

—Vaya, gracias por eso —Cody sonrió con sarcasmo. —realmente no quiso decir eso, Zack, ofrécele una disculpa a Bárbara

—Cody, conozco a tu hermano, en verdad —Bárbara le dedico una mueca a Zack—También lo odio…Cody hablamos luego

—Claro…un placer verte

Marcus observo a la chica, jamás pensó que algún día otra chica que no fuera Bailey hiciera un gesto y suspirara al ver a su amigo. El mundo se había transformado en el tiempo en que había estado en Londres. Casi era como entrar a otra dimensión.

— ¿Espera quien es esa belleza? — Pregunto Marcus. Viéndolo de forma inquisitiva — Se los digo en serio, ustedes han cambiado de lugar.

—Es probable, es decir… tú querías saber sobre aquel sujeto—dijo Zack con tono despreocupado. —Bueno, pues soy yo…Yo soy el sujeto que se caso con London, en mi defensa diré que hubo mucho alcohol de por medio

—Un momento, ¿tú y London? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, esas son más preguntas de las que puedo responder… Ya dije hubo alcohol, y la relación con London tiene años…lo de la boda fue hace un mes.

—El mundo está loco... Eso pasa—afirmo Marcus—Tu estas casado —señalo a Zack—siempre afirmaste que el matrimonio es la castración de los hombres. ¿Ves mi problema? Además las chicas coquetean con Cody. Algo está muy mal, debe ser el aire de Boston.

—Sigo aquí—dijo Cody—por si les interesa… me ofende que piensen que soy esa clase de chico. Y Marcus entiendo lo que opinas de mi hermano…Hasta yo creo que eso da miedo

— ¿Por qué es tan difícil de creer que puedo cambiar?

— ¿Por qué? —Pregunto Marcus de forma sorpresiva—Tu siempre dijiste que las chicas son como calcetines...si pierdes una en el cuarto de secado, solo robas la de otro chico.

— ¡Vaya! ¿Por qué recuerdan todo lo que digo? Hasta donde sé, ninguno creía que fuera muy listo

—Eso es cierto, pero es aterrador—Marcus levanto las manos. — ¡Muy aterrador!… te casaste y Cody no, siempre creí que te quedarías con Maya y Cody ya estaría casado en este momento

—Vaya, muchas gracias por recordarme eso. —Dijo Cody tomando un trago de su bebida

Zack sonrió abiertamente, porque una parte de él pensaba que Cody le había enseñado tanto, aunque jamás lo admitiría. Un vago recuerdo de aquel tiempo vino a su mente.

Siempre había tenido a todas las chicas que él quería, pero nunca se había enamorado. Hasta que llegó Maya. Quizá la gente se pregunta siempre porque aun la recuerda, la respuesta era fácil: Ella le enseño el dolor de amar a alguien que solo busca pasar un buen rato. Cuando la conoció estaba dispuesto a anotar su nombre en su libreta de conquistas.

—_No son para mí, soy Maya, acabo de llegar. En realidad, el "Kun Kua Kapao" es para mí, pero… No le digas al señor Moseby._

—_No le digo a Moseby nada desde los doce años. Soy Zack− dijo él estrechando su mano, luego cambio a su voz encantadora. Aquella que siempre usaba con todas sus conquistas — ¿Dónde estuviste toda mi vida?_

—_Esperando a que un chico con delantal se animara a coquetear conmigo._

Era dulce, bonita, divertida… Y además, no era como todas las demás chicas que le habían gustado antes. Era fuerte y tenía por lo menos, el triple de neuronas que todas las demás. Zack pensó que por ella valía la pena sacrificarse, que ellos podían mantener una relación a larga distancia aunque fuera difícil… Lamentablemente, Maya no pensó lo mismo. Ella jamás pensó en una relación seria con él.

—_Como lo siento…— le había dicho, como si eso realmente pudiera compensar el peor rompimiento de la historia. Ni siquiera había buscado una excusa para dejarlo. Ella ya había decidido que no lo quería en su vida — ¡Vamos bebe no te pongas así! _

—_No me digas bebe, no soy tu bebe, no puedo creer que desperdicie los tres mejores meses de mi vida contigo_

Entonces por primera vez sintió lo que, probablemente, muchas chicas habían sentido cuando él terminaba con ellas: Abandono, desolación… ¡Como si fuera una cucaracha que alguien pisoteo y aplasto sin ninguna consideración! ¿A quién engañaba? Se lo merecía. Jamás le importó los sentimientos de nadie, había terminado con tantas chicas de forma cruel, por mail, por mensaje de texto, incluso había salido con dos hermanas y había hecho que una se lo dijera a la otra, estaba tan orgulloso de ser esa clase de chico. Pero ese día cuando ella rompió su corazón sin la menor consideración, ya no era ese chico. Ni siquiera se sentía orgulloso de poder graduarse… Era un gran triunfo para él. Sí, pero sin Maya no tenía ningún sentido. No asistiría a la graduación. ¡Al diablo con todo! Nada tenía el menor sentido. Él no tenía ningún futuro por delante… Después de todo, sus maestros y el señor Moseby tenían razón: _Era un inútil._ Todos tenían razón, jamás lograría nada, solo era un Vago. La gente siempre diría _**"Zack, el chico que se parece a Cody, pero no es listo" **_porque jamás podría ser tan buen hijo como su hermano. Y a nadie le importaba, porque no tenía futuro, ni siquiera podía lograr que una chica realmente lo eligiera. No tenía una novia que lo amara a pesar de todo, como Bailey amaba a su hermano, él no tenía nada. Entonces su padre llego a hablar con él y a decirle que conocerá a más chicas después, que este es solo un tropezón, que aún le quedaba mucho por vivir, que a él también le dolió mucho cuando se separo de su madre, pero que aún así continuó. En ese momento no importaba mucho lo que le dijeran, su vida no tenía sentido. Pero cuando supo que Cody tampoco iría, finalmente se levanto de la cama, estaba dispuesto a golpear a su hermano y hacerlo entrar en razón; porque él es el mayor y debe cuidar a su hermano, así había sido siempre. Así que ese día asistió con su hermano a la ceremonia de graduación. Y no pensó ni por un momento en Maya, porque se dio cuenta, de que por primera vez en su vida, una chica no era su mayor prioridad. Porque en ese momento lo único que importaba era que había logrado graduarse junto con su hermano y sus amigos… ¡Se había graduando! Y sabia que finalmente había madurado, en ese momento había logrado crecer un poco. Y al parecer no era el único…El señor Moseby por primera vez hacía frente a él señor Tipton como nunca antes lo había hecho, él lo felicito por aquello y Moseby repitió las mismas palabras que él le había dicho días atrás, cuando dejo su trabajo como el chico de los licuados:

—_Es mi último día, ¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Despedirme?_

Su padre había tenido razón, dolía, pero el mundo no estaba acabado, pudo seguir, continuo y entonces la indicada llegó, no la conoció en el súper o en servicio a la comunidad, esa chica estaba a su lado, simplemente que no era el tiempo de ambos. Lo importante era que pudo continuar, gracias a su hermano. Cody no lo sabía. Pero él y Bailey eran quienes los mantenían juntos en la escuela, incluso ahora. Porque eran una familia, donde Cody y Bailey eran los padres que siempre trataban de mantenerlos en el buen camino, así había sido siempre, desde que estaban en la preparatoria.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

* * *

><p>Zack dio un sorbo a su bebida, mientras continuaba contemplando el rostro de incredulidad de su hermano, simplemente Cody era lento en tantas cosas.<p>

—Cody aún no comprende lo que acaba de hacer — dijo Zack.

—Eso puede ser tan cierto. —Marcus asintió. — Vamos, que la chica tenía esa expresión

Aquello comenzaba a ser absurdo para Cody. No había nada con Bárbara. ¿Porque todos parecían tener una idea extraña sobre ellos?

—Vale, no lo entiendo. ¿Porque creen que ella es algo más?

—Porque eres esa clase de chico— dijo Marcus haciendo un ademan con la mano. —Eres de ese tipo

¿Qué rayos significaba eso? Cody frunció el ceño, tratando de comprender aquellas palabras

— Del tipo que es buen novio, jugar esta bien. Pero llega un momento en que las chicas quieren amor, eres el tipo de chicos que es buen material para eso—Zack finalmente intervino

Aquello era cierto, si lo pensaba de esa forma. Cody finalmente comprendió todo lo que insinuaban. Eso lo asusto sobre manera.

— ¡Es verdad, soy esa clase de chico, amo ver el atardecer, dar flores, recuerdo fechas importantes, disfruto de una película romántica! —Exclamó Cody. —Soy buen novio, ¡jamás pensé que eso pudiera ser malo, pero ahora creo que es una maldición!

—Si, quien diría que algún día lo dirías— dijo Zack con un gesto burlón. —Realmente, si lo piensas es irónico

— Pero no mentí, ustedes han cambiado mucho, es decir, Cody ya no eres tan insoportable. Antes nadie quería pasar una hora a solas contigo, la vida ha cambiado tanto, creo que no siempre es como uno la planea. Cuando mi canción se volvió un musical cómico, no era lo que esperaba. Pero no salió mal.

Marcus tenía razón en afirmar que su vida no había salido como había lo había planeado, entonces se dio cuenta que Zack tenía razón, siempre quería controlar todo, «La novia perfecta, la vida perfecta» nunca olvidaba un error y jamás dejaba de recordárselo a las personas, era un controlador en ese sentido. Y era cierto que había tenido pensamientos horrendos cuando Yale lo rechazo, aquel día, antes de darse cuenta que la vida no es algo que alguien pueda controlar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Él Siempre soñó con Harvard y por culpa de su insoportable gemelo se había ganado el odio de uno de los Decanos de Admisión del plantel. Aunque no estaba mal… Zack le había sugerido una nueva e interesante meta: Yale. Y todo mejoro mucho cuando se entero que Bailey también quería esa universidad para estudiar. Ahora todo salía de acuerdo a su tan perfecto plan: Acababa de volver con ella y su relación no podía estar mejor, entraría a Yale, se graduaría con honores, luego comenzaría a trabajar como un científico o abogado, más tarde como juez y después se casaría con Bailey. Todo su futuro estaba perfecto. Había sido planeado, detalle a detalle. Pero la vida era una perra que no tiene piedad, ese día mientras sostenía la carta de Yale estaba desecho, jamás olvidaría lo que había dicho.

— _¿Lo sienten? ¡No puede ser eso!— exclamo Cody quitándole el sobre a Woody._

—_Oye, tal vez no iré a Yale pero si se leer._

—_Me rechazaron…_

Todo su futuro era un asco.

¡Bailey! Oh, pobre Bailey… Porque si a él no lo habían aceptado, era imposible que a ella sí. Tenía que ser fuerte por ella.

— _¡Entre a Yale!— le dijo Bailey con una sonrisa abrazándolo, él ni siquiera había podido corresponder el abrazo. _

Todo su futuro estaba endemoniadamente mal, todo estaba acabado

¿Ella sí? ¿Él no? ¿Qué demonios le pasaba al mundo? ¿Es que acaso había ido a parar en un universo paralelo o algo así? seguro era un jodido sueño, porque eso no podía ser verdad. ¡Él era Cody Martín! ¡El chico que nunca había sacado una calificación menor a nueve! ¿Por qué diantres lo habían rechazado? Además habían aceptado a Bailey, ¡a la chica de granja! Cuando era obvio que él era el aspirante perfecto. Resumiendo su situación: ¡Estaba jodido!

—_Oh, Cody… No es tan malo— le había dicho Bailey poniéndole una mano en el hombro._

— _¿No es tan malo? ¡Es completamente malo! ¡Jamás me graduare con honores, ni seré abogado, mi vida acabo, soy un vago sin futuro!_

Así que se quedo en su camarote. Se tiró en la cama, tomo su mantita y se dispuso a quedarse ahí, hasta que la grúa gigante que aplastaría el barco lo aplastara también. Pero su madre llegó a consolarlo, a decirle que Yale se lo perdería, que ella nunca fue a la universidad y que estuvo bien, que su hijito es la persona más lista que ella ha conocido jamás...

—_Cantas en un hotel, para hombres, y por tu edad ni eso durara — Le contesto a su mamá, __jamás__ pensaba en lo que __decía__ cuando estaba molesto._

—_Ahora has __conseguido__ que yo __también__ llore — dijo Carey_

— _Lo siento mamá, solo estoy tan __decepcionado__ de mi mismo._

Así que no quería asistir a la ceremonia de graduación, hasta que escucho que Zack tampoco asistirá a la Graduación: _Maya había terminado con él. _Entonces salió del cuarto, dispuesto a golpear a su hermano. Porque él siempre ha sido el hermano más centrado y es su deber hacer reaccionar a Zack. Así había sido siempre. Incluso cuando eran niños.

—_Entonces… ¿No me culpas?— preguntó Zack. Con voz arrepentida_

—_Si te culpo, pero admito tu "jusba"—dijo Cody, luego vio la cara inquisitiva de su hermano. —Bárbara me lo enseño._

— _¿Y… no soy un perdedor?_

—_Creo que… no. Algún día encontraras un negocio y seguirás con él hasta la cima._

Jamás creyó que aquellas palabras hubieran quedado grabadas en la mente de su hermano. Así que Cody asistió a la ceremonia junto con Zack, y todo resulto mejor de lo esperado. Pero cuando Bailey le dijo repentinamente que no pensaba ir a Yale sin él, su moral comenzó a debilitarse por un segundo… Él quería que ella se quedara. Él también quiere ir con ella. Estar a su lado por siempre. Pero entonces, la vio a los ojos y vio en esos ojos marrones el deseo de ir a esa universidad, ve todo lo que Bailey ha trabajado por eso… Porque él sabía en el fondo, que no se ha esforzado tanto como ella y que estaba siendo un egoísta al querer retenerla a su lado.

—_Mereces ir a Yale._

En ese momento, cuando pronuncio aquellas palabras se dio cuenta de que la ama. La ama completamente y lo que siente no es solo un amor pasajero de adolescentes. Que está enamorado de ella y por eso debía convencerla de irse, sin importar lo que pasara con él. Dejo de pensar en retenerla su lado.

Entonces dijo el discurso de despedida al lado de Bailey.

−…_los lazos que formamos aquí, son un gran tesoro. No solo somos compañeros de clase, de barco o amigos… Somos familia._

En ese momento se dio cuenta que por primera vez, su prioridad no era estudiar. Porque en ese momento lo único que importa es que se estaba graduando con su hermano, con sus amigos y con Bailey. Y eso se sentía genial, porque que _el perfecto futuro_ no era como él creía, no quería decir que no iba a tener un _buen futuro._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

* * *

><p>— ¿Cody? —Marcus trono los dedos — ¿Estas escuchando?<p>

—Lo siento—se disculpo Cody

—Como sea, quizá vomite después de decir esto, pero sinceramente han sido los mejores amigos que he tenido—dijo Marcus.

— ¡Oh, el momento cursi del día!—exclamo Zack. —eso es tierno

—Amigo, yo soy alguien importante… jamás volverás a escuchar esas palabras. Lo que si escucharas de mi será para saber ¿cuándo te divorciaras de mi amada London?

—Bueno, creo que eso no sera pronto—dijo Cody—están pegados de una manera extraña

—Te he dicho que no es extraño, nosotros no somos un zoológico andante, como tú y Bailey

—Es verdad, ustedes dos son la razón por la que odio el romance—Marcus, señalo a Cody. —Vamos, oírlos provocaba diabetes, todo el tiempo era: Conejito, gatita, pajarito y solo dios sabrá que otros animales

Cody sonrió ante aquel comentario, bueno ahora ya no era de así ¿O sí?

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bailey guardo cuidadosamente, aquel libro negro, sabía que existía, pero jamás lo había visto. Tampoco había querido verlo a propósito, simplemente lo había encontrado entre las cosas De Cody.

**Plan de seis meses para conquistar a Bailey**

Era un manual detallado, sobre sus hábitos y gustos. Había una introducción, donde especificaba que estaba dedicado específicamente para ella. Aquello era alarmante, Cody bien podía ser un acosador.

**Mes uno **

_-Observarla de lejos_

Eso explicaba porque a veces sentía que alguien la observaba en clases.

Bailey se recostó en la cama, Maddie le había hecho una pregunta la última vez que la vio

— _¿Tienes miedo de Bárbara?__  
>— ¿Qué? eso sería ridículo... No creo que ella tenga nada que ofrecerle, mucho menos algo de lo que yo pueda tener miedo<em>

_Maddie sonrió_

— _¡Tienes miedo! —Afirmo Maddie— Cielo, está bien que sientas miedo de una chica, sería extraño si no lo hicieras, creo que así se ha sentido Cody los últimos años…Piénsalo de esta forma, estabas en la universidad y en esos lugares hay muchos chicos lindos, apuesto mi salario en la tienda de dulces del hotel, a que Cody sentía celos de tus compañeros._

* * *

><p><em>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<em>

El taxi doblo en la esquina del Madison Park, el sonido del estadio despertó a Cody. El partido de los Padres de san francisco y los Red Sox, parecía estar muy animado. Aun le quedaba unos minutos para llegar a su casa. El cielo estaba despejado, pero había un aire proveniente de Washington D.C que amenazaba con traer lluvia de nuevo, algo tan típico de Massachusetts.

La ciudad de Boston, siempre ha sido una de las mejores de estados unidos, de hecho es una de las más antiguas. Algo que siempre le fascinó a él, de esa ciudad, era su historia. A Cody casi nunca le había gustado ningún lugar en donde había vivido antes. Cuando era niño se mudaban muy seguidos, su madre siempre buscaba trabajo, así que nunca estaban demasiado tiempo en la misma ciudad. Era de Seattle. Pero no recordaba nada de aquel lugar.

Hacía mucho tiempo Boston era el lugar donde vivía, era su hogar. Pero realmente podía decirle Hogar, porque Bailey estaba ahí. Él hubiera ido a cualquier lugar que ella hubiera elegido, pero se había quedado con él. Cody siempre pensó que ella volvería a Kansas. Incluso había comenzado a leer sobre la vida en una granja. Estaba dispuesto a seguirla hasta el fin del mundo. Pero ella simplemente se había mudado con él, un día mientras estaba de vacaciones en la universidad.

—_Cody, siempre me quedo en Boston, lo cual es casi todas las vacaciones, solo voy a casa de mis padres en navidad, sinceramente prefiero nuestro departamento. ¿Acaso no has notado que la mitad del armario es mío?_

Aquello le debió haber dado una idea. Ella era quien había dicho _"Nuestro"_ el Taxi se detuvo finalmente, ellos vivían cerca de Newton Center.

Cuando llego por fin a su casa comprendía que estaba teniendo una actitud productiva para ese día, pese a todo. Habían pasado tantas cosas durante las últimas horas, que era difícil hacerse a la idea de que casi toda la jornada laboral se cernía sobre él con sus largos y afilados dientes, así que fue a buscar una taza de café antes de someterme a la actitud laboral, solo necesitaba recoger algunas cosas que había dejado. (Aunque debería estar descansando). Casi había esperado que alguien pudiera hacer su trabajo, pero era un pensamiento idiota, por supuesto. No quedaba otra cosa que tomar una taza y media de café requemado y muy oscuro. Vertió un poco en una taza. Vio a su alrededor, no había ruido. Aquello le pareció extraño, las llaves de Bailey estaban en su lugar. Lo que lo hace suponer, que ella está en la habitación descansando. Depósito la taza en la mesa.

Bailey efectivamente estaba ahí. Aquello no sería extraño, el problema era que parecía deprimida.

— ¿estás bien?

—Quizá — contestó. — ¿cómo te fue?

—salí con mi hermano, solo me puede ir mal

Bailey sonrió ante aquel comentario.

Cody la vio, en su mente se hizo una idea de lo que podía estar ocurriendo con ella. Invirtió varios momentos, y varios minutos más en decidir qué iba a hacer al respecto.

— ¿Necesitas que te prepare un té para el dolor?

Bailey parpadeo confundida, ¿por qué Cody creía que le dolía algo? Pero sobre todo ¿de qué servía un té?

—No me dirás que te da pena

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —pregunto confundida.

—De ti, teniendo tu periodo, eso es algo natural, desagradable pero natural. Hace tiempo tuvimos esta charla.

¡Oh vaya! ¿Cómo no recordaba eso? Tal vez se debía a la falta de dicha actividad.

Su rostro se desfiguró en una mueca siniestra. Aquello podía tener muchas explicaciones: estrés, embarazo, alguna enfermedad, quizá tenía cáncer. Eso podía ser, estaba muriendo como sucedía en esos melodramas de la televisión, alguna enfermedad la estaba matando.

—Sobre eso...—Bailey observó el rostro de Cody, quien seguía viéndola fijamente. — Quizá no sucede todavía, lo cual es normal. Puede ser el estrés, tener cáncer o en el peor de los casos... —Bailey se detuvo, la expresión de Cody la confundía — bueno el cáncer es lo peor.

Cody sintió que la sangre dejaba de fluir adecuadamente, quizá era un infarto, no sentía su brazo izquierdo. ¡Oh Dios, estaba por morir ahí mismo! ¿Acaso ella no comprendía lo que acababa de decir?

Era obvio que eso había sido inesperado, ¡Ella era como un reloj! ¡Un jodido reloj Suizo! La culpa también era mitad suya. Aunque al parecer siempre tenía la mitad de la culpa de todo, ¡absolutamente de TODO! A veces no era tan listo como siempre había creído, todo volvía de nuevo a la noche del accidente, tenía que decir lo que había estado haciendo, ya lo había pensado antes: _era muy malo planeando cosas._

«Lunes, es Lunes…No se puede confiar en este día…»


End file.
